You Are My Shining Star
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, genderswitch (GS), one-shot. Terkadang untuk menggapai tujuan diperlukan pengorbanan yang sangat besar, bahkan harga diri dan kehormatan pun dipertaruhkan. Kisah tentang seorang Kim Jaejoong untuk meraih bintang di langit. Update sekuel. Pairing: Changmin x Jiyool. Genre: family, drama, romance.
1. You Are My Shining Star

Rating: M

Genre: drama, family, romance, hurt, angst

Pairing: Yunjae (genderswitch Jae)

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea Yawang (Queen of Ambition) dan berita-berita mengenai selebritis Korea.

 **You Are My Shining Star**

Lima tahun sudah Jaejoong menjadi _trainee_ di sebuah agensi hiburan kecil di Korea Selatan. Tidak ada kepastian mengenai masa depannya. Kapan ia akan didebutkan sebagai seorang penyanyi? Tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

Menjadi seorang bintang adalah cita-citanya. Menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya sendiri di atas panggung adalah impiannya. Sorak-sorai penonton dan penggemar yang datang memadati tempat konsernya adalah hal yang ia rindukan. Kapan semua itu akan terwujud? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Cantik, bersuara merdu, berbakat memainkan piano dan menciptakan lagu, apa lagi yang kurang dari seorang Kim Jaejoong untuk meraih cita-citanya itu? Ia tidaklah sempurna. Ia tidak memiliki keberuntungan. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah keberuntungan. Di luar sana banyak penyanyi dan idola yang tidak lebih berbakat darinya, tetapi mereka semua beruntung. Mereka bisa mempunyai banyak penggemar, dipuja, dan dipuji.

Belasan lagunya dipakai, dinyanyikan, dan diklaim oleh artis lain. Ia hanya mendapatkan sedikit imbalan berupa uang atas jerih payahnya itu. Pengakuan dan ketenaran yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya, tidak ia dapatkan.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menemui pimpinan perusahaan. Namun, yang ia temui hanyalah karyawan setingkat manajer. Ia menuntut kejelasan masa depannya di agensi hiburan tersebut.

Selama ini ia mencoba untuk bertahan dengan kondisi seperti itu, dengan harapan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan debut. Ia menahan diri atas perlakuan yang kurang menyenangkan dari artis-artis seagensinya, yang memandang rendah dirinya, hanya karena ia masih berstatus sebagai _trainee._

Lagu terakhir yang ia ciptakan meledak di pasaran. Hal ini membuat agensi tempatnya bernaung mulai dilirik oleh para penikmat musik. Namun, sayangnya bukan dirinya yang membawakan lagu tersebut, bahkan namanya sama sekali tidak tertulis sebagai pencipta lagu.

Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali mencoba untuk menemui pimpinan perusahaan. Kali ini pun hanya seorang manajer bernama Park Yoochun yang berhasil ia temui. "Aku ingin menemui CEO sekarang juga."

"Kau tidak bisa sembarangan menemuinya. Memangnya siapa kau? Kau hanya seorang _trainee,"_ ujar pria bernama Park Yoochun itu dengan santainya.

Darah Jaejoong mendidih. Sudah lelah ia dipandang seperti itu, hanya dipandang sebagai seorang _trainee._ "Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Kapan aku akan debut sebagai penyanyi?"

Yoochun memandang wanita berusia 25 tahun itu dengan serius. "Kau baru lima tahun menjadi _trainee._ Masih banyak yang perlu kau pelajari."

"Apa lagi yang harus kupelajari? Lagu-lagu ciptaanku sudah banyak dikenal orang. Suara dan teknik bernyanyiku juga jauh lebih baik daripada _trainee_ yang lain, bahkan daripada penyanyi atau idola yang sudah debut sekali pun." Jaejoong tampak putus asa.

Yoochun menekan dahi Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya. "Kau perlu belajar untuk bersabar dan rendah hati, Nona. Sombong sekali kau. Pantas saja sampai sekarang kau belum diberi kesempatan untuk debut. Jika kau sudah terkenal, kau pasti akan besar kepala."

Jaejoong terdiam. Mungkin memang benar ia kurang bersabar dan terlalu sombong. Akan tetapi, ia tidak mau mengakui hal itu begitu saja. Untuk mengejar cita-citanya tersebut, sudah banyak yang ia korbankan. "Aku berhak mendapatkan keadilan. Seharusnya akulah yang membawakan laguku, bukan dia yang bahkan mengambil nada dasar pun masih salah."

Yoochun menghela nafas. Mengapa wanita muda di hadapannya ini sangat keras kepala? "Jadi, kau pikir kau lebih baik darinya?"

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan berapi-api. "Ya, aku sangat yakin akan hal itu. Bakat, teknik? Aku jelas lebih baik darinya. Kecantikan? Aku juga tidak kalah cantik. Lalu mengapa ia bisa debut menjadi penyanyi, sedangkan aku tidak?"

"Orang yang benar-benar berbakat tidak akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya berbakat dan wanita yang benar-benar cantik tidak akan memuji-muji kecantikannya sendiri. Mereka akan merendah," ujar Yoochun.

Lagi-lagi ucapan Yoochun membuat Jaejoong tertohok. Ia tahu, ia sadar bahwa dirinya sombong dan tidak sabaran. Akan tetapi, mengapa hal itu bisa menjadi alasan dirinya tidak didebutkan juga?

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia tampak sangat bersungguh-sungguh. "Menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah impianku sejak kecil."

Yoochun kagum melihat semangat yang dimiliki oleh Jaejoong. Wanita muda itu memang sangat berbakat. Ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa seseorang yang sangat berbakat dan cantik tidak juga didebutkan. "Aku bisa menawarkan cara lain untukmu agar kau bisa cepat menjadi seorang artis terkenal. Namun, aku tidak menyarankan hal ini."

"Apa itu?" Jaejoong tampak sangat antusias.

Yoochun tampak berpikir kembali. Tidak seharusnya ia menawarkan hal itu kepada wanita muda sepolos Jaejoong. "Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja!" Ia berbalik, bermaksud pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau mau ke mana, Tn. Park?" Jaejoong menarik Yoochun kembali. "Katakan kepadaku apa itu! Aku akan melakukan apa pun demi menggapai cita-citaku."

"Lupakan saja! Aku menyesal telah memikirkan hal itu. Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Yoochun berusaha menghindar.

"Kau memang belum mengatakan apa pun, Tn. Park. Jadi, katakan kepadaku! Jangan membuatku penasaran! Aku akan mengikutimu ke mana pun kau pergi, sebelum kau mengatakan hal yang kau maksud kepadaku," ancam Jaejoong.

Yoochun tidak habis pikir dengan kekeraskepalaan Jaejoong. Ia pun menyerah. "Baiklah! Aku menyerah. Aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu."

Jaejoong menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Ia menunggu kata-kata Yoochun. "Apa itu?"

"Kau akan cepat menjadi artis terkenal jika kau mempunyai sponsor." Yoochun tampak serius. "Jangankan hanya debut sebagai penyanyi, kontrak film, drama, dan iklan pun akan dengan mudah kau dapatkan jika sponsormu mempunyai jaringan yang luas."

Jaejoong tertegun. Ia memang pernah mendengar tentang hal ini. Namun, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini memang nyata terjadi.

"Kau sangat berbakat. Tidak akan sulit bagimu untuk menjadi terkenal dengan bakat dan kecantikan yang kau miliki. Yang kau perlukan adalah kesempatan. Sponsor bisa membantumu agar semua bakat yang kau miliki bisa diketahui oleh semua orang. Sukses atau tidaknya tetap bergantung kepadamu sendiri." Yoochun menjelaskan.

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin tertawa mendengar penjelasan Yoochun. Sponsor? Seorang Kim Jaejoong menggunakan sponsor? Lucu sekali. Selama ini ia mengagung-agungkan bakatnya, menyombongkannya. Dengan bakat yang ia miliki, apakah ia masih memerlukan sponsor?

"Kau pasti tidak mau kan?" Yoochun tersenyum lebar. Tidak mungkin orang seangkuh Jaejoong mau menggunakan sponsor. "Bantuan yang diberikan oleh sponsor tidak diberikan secara cuma-cuma. Kau mengerti kan yang kumaksud?"

Jaejoong tampak berpikir keras. Menempuh jalan pintas seperti itu sama saja dengan merendahkan dirinya. Itu artinya ia tidak yakin akan kemampuannya sendiri. Akan tetapi, bagaimana bisa orang-orang di luar sana bisa mengetahui kemampuannya jika ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menunjukkannya? Ya, yang sangat ia butuhkan adalah kesempatan, walaupun hanya sekali. Mungkin sponsor bisa membantunya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Selebihnya ia bisa berjuang sendiri untuk meraih popularitas yang ia inginkan dengan kemampuannya sendiri. "Aku mau. Tolong bantu aku untuk mendapatkan sponsor!"

Yoochun terkejut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Hal itu di luar dugaannya. "Kau tidak serius kan, Jaejoong? Apa kau tidak memahami maksud dari 'sponsor' yang kukatakan?"

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan serius. "Aku tahu. Aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Lalu mengapa kau menginginkan sponsor jika kau mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksud?" tanya Yoochun. Ia berharap Jaejoong berubah pikiran. Wanita muda itu hanya perlu sedikit lagi bersabar untuk meraih kesuksesan.

"Aku memerlukan bantuan sponsor untuk mempromosikanku. Seberbakat apa pun diriku, aku tidak akan pernah meraih kesuksesan jika orang-orang tidak mengetahuinya. Aku memerlukan sponsor agar masyarakat tahu bahwa aku bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi," ujar Jaejoong.

Yoochun terdiam sejenak. Begitu putus asanyakah Jaejoong, sehingga wanita itu memutuskan untuk memilih jalan itu? "Kuharap kau memikirkannya lagi. Saat ini pikiranmu sedang kalut." Ia pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Semalaman Jaejoong memikirkan hal yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun. Ia merasa ragu dan bimbang. Semua pengorbanan telah ia lakukan untuk sampai di titik ini, tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mencapai gerbang kesuksesan. Namun, mengapa hal itu terasa sangat sulit? Mengapa pihak perusahaan mempersulit dirinya?

Jaejoong merasa iri kepada para idola yang populer saat ini. Sebagian dari mereka mulai menjadi _trainee_ pada usia yang sangat belia, lebih beruntung lagi _trainee_ yang bisa masuk ke agensi besar. Walaupun persaingannya sangat ketat, masa depan yang cerah menanti mereka. Debut mereka akan dipromosikan secara besar-besaran, bahkan promosi sudah berjalan saat pradebut.

Jaejoong meratapi nasibnya. Ia berasal dari keluarga miskin. Ayahnya adalah seorang musisi yang karir musiknya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Sepeninggal ayahnya, ia dan sang ibu hidup semakin menderita. Ia hampir saja putus sekolah karena tidak adanya biaya. Akan tetapi, sang ibu tidak ingin dirinya berhenti sekolah. Ibunya itu bekerja siang dan malam membanting tulang untuk menyambung hidup mereka dan membiayai sekolahnya. _"Jika aku sudah menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal, kita tidak akan hidup susah lagi, Bu."_

Jaejoong menangis mengingat ibunya. Ia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya itu, bahkan sampai ibunya meninggal dunia. Ibunya belum sempat melihat dirinya bernyanyi di atas panggung yang megah, disaksikan oleh ribuan penonton. Ia belum bisa membuat ibunya bangga saat ibunya meninggalkan dunia ini. _"Maafkan ibu, Nak! Kau tidak bisa menjadi trainee di agensi hiburan karena ibu tidak sanggup untuk membayar biaya trainingmu di sana."_

Jaejoong kehilangan arah dalam hidupnya saat ibunya dinyatakan menderita kanker. Penyakitnya sudah sangat parah dan sang ibu tidak pernah memberitahunya akan hal itu. Mimpi yang selama ini ia kejar harus ia lepaskan. Pendidikannya di sekolah berantakan karena ia harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk membayar biaya pengobatan ibunya. Ia masih beruntung karena ia masih bisa lulus SMA, walaupun dengan nilai pas-pasan.

Mimpi yang sempat ia kubur muncul kembali setelah ibunya meninggal. Segala cara sudah dilakukan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ibunya. Akan tetapi, penyakit yang sudah sangat parah membuat ibunya tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Hari itu adalah hari tersedih dalam hidupnya. Ia kehilangan ibunya, orang yang paling ia sayangi. Ia pun berjanji bahwa ia akan meraih mimpinya demi sang ibu. Itulah janjinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong kembali menemui Yoochun. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang.

Yoochun tidak berharap bahwa Jaejoong akan menemuinya lagi. Jika Jaejoong kembali menemuinya, itu berarti satu hal. Ini buruk. Ini benar-benar buruk. "Ada apa kau datang menemuiku?"

Jaejoong mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya. Ia merasa sangat gugup. "Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang."

"Apa?" Yoochun berpura-pura lupa akan pembicaraan mereka kemarin.

"Tolong kenalkan aku kepada sponsor!" Jaejoong tampak tidak rela, tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Raut wajah Yoochun menegang. "Apa kau pikir aku kenal dengan sponsor?"

Jaejoong merasa yakin bahwa Yoochun pasti mengenal seseorang yang bisa menjadi sponsornya. "Kau pasti mengenal seseorang. Kau bergaul dengan orang-orang dari kelas atas. Kau berteman dengan orang-orang kaya. Salah satu di antara mereka bisa menjadi sponsorku."

Yoochun merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Jaejoong. Wanita di hadapannya ini tidak sedang main-main. "Baiklah! Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu. Beri aku waktu beberapa minggu. Kau tahu? Ini tidak mudah. Aku harus berhati-hati untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada mereka."

"Tidak masalah, asalkan aku bisa debut." Jaejoong terlihat pasrah dengan keputusan yang telah ia ambil.

"Jaejoong..." Yoochun merasa perlu kembali bertanya kepada Jaejoong. "Kau tahu kan apa saja risikonya? Bukan hanya karirmu, hidupnya juga akan hancur jika publik sampai tahu bahwa kau menggunakan sponsor. Mungkin hidupmu akan berakhir di penjara."

Jaejoong merasa takut oleh perkataan Yoochun. Namun, ia sudah bertekad bahwa ia akan menghadapi apa pun demi menggapai impiannya. "Aku siap untuk menanggung semua risikonya."

.

.

.

Minggu demi minggu berlalu. Jaejoong merasa sangat cemas menunggu kabar dari Yoochun. Sudah lebih dari sebulan, tetapi pria berdahi lebar itu belum juga memberikan kabar apa pun. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menelepon pria itu. "Halo, Tn. Park! Aku Jaejoong."

 _"Oh, Jaejoong! Aku baru saja bermaksud untuk menghubungimu,"_ balas Yoochun.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar. Apakah Yoochun sudah menemukan sponsor untuknya?

 _"Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang mau menjadi sponsormu,"_ lanjut Yoochun.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa takut. Detak jantungnya semakin kencang. Apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya setelah ini? Ia tidak berani untuk memikirkannya. Ia harus fokus pada tujuannya.

 _"Besok malam aku akan membawamu untuk menemuinya. Belilah gaun yang pantas dan berdandanlah yang cantik dan anggun! Kita akan makan malam dengannya di restoran hotel berbintang lima."_ Yoochun memberi pengarahan kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai panik dan stres. Gaun? Ia tidak punya gaun yang pantas. Ia juga tidak punya uang untuk membelinya. Apakah ia harus meminjam uang sekalian dari Yoochun? Ia tidak bisa menemui pria itu dengan segera. Ia akan mencoba untuk meminjam uang dari _trainee_ lain atau seniornya di agensi tersebut.

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong mendapatkan pinjaman uang untuk membeli gaun. Para _trainee_ lain menatapnya curiga saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia sedang membutuhkan uang. Ia mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa sepupu jauhnya sedang sakit dan memerlukan uang untuk biaya pengobatan. Tentu saja mereka tidak percaya kepadanya. Selama ini yang mereka tahu ia adalah seseorang yang sebatang kara, tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Para _trainee_ itu juga tidak punya uang sama seperti Jaejoong. Jikalau ada, mereka enggan untuk meminjamkannya kepada Jaejoong. Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa membayar utangnya? Mereka takut Jaejoong tidak akan bisa mengembalikannya.

Jaejoong masih memiliki sedikit keberuntungan. Saat ia memohon-mohon kepada _trainee_ lain untuk dipinjamkan uang, lewatlah seniornya yang sudah menjadi seorang penyanyi. Seniornya itu berusia lebih muda darinya, tetapi telah debut terlebih dahulu sebagai anggota dari grup idola yang sedang populer. Seniornya itu memberikannya uang. "Ambilah! Gunakan uang itu untuk pengobatan sepupumu!"

"Terima kasih, _Sunbae!"_ Jaejoong seperti menemukan setetes air di tengah padang pasir. "Aku pasti akan segera mengembalikannya."

"Tidak perlu." Senior itu tersenyum kaku. Ia memandang dengan kasihan ke arah Jaejoong. Ia tidak yakin Jaejoong akan bisa mengembalikan uang pinjaman darinya.

.

.

.

Dengan uang seadanya yang diberikan oleh seniornya, Jaejoong membeli sebuah gaun. Harganya tidak terlalu mahal, tetapi gaun tersebut terlihat mewah. Ia memang memiliki selera yang tinggi dan pandai memilih barang murah tetapi tampak mahal.

Pukul 18.30 Jaejoong sudah siap menunggu Yoochun yang akan menjemputnya di belakang gedung agensinya. Ia berdiri agak tersembunyi agar tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan sponsornya malam ini.

Mobil Ferrari Yoochun berhenti di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia mempersilakan wanita itu untuk naik ke dalam mobilnya.

"Mobilmu sangat bagus, Tn. Park. Aku belum pernah melihatmu dengan mobil ini sebelumnya," komentar Jaejoong. Jok mobil mahal terasa sangat empuk.

Yoochun terkekeh. "Tidak mungkin aku membawa mobil ini untuk pergi bekerja. Aku mengendarainya hanya saat aku menemui teman-temanku." Dengan jabatannya sebagai manajer artis di sebuah agensi kecil, rasanya aneh ia bisa membeli mobil semahal itu. "Mobil ini adalah hadiah dari salah satu temanku."

"Ah..." Jaejoong merasa semakin yakin bahwa pria di sebelahnya itu bergaul di lingkungan kelas atas. Sponsor yang dicarikan oleh Yoochun untuknya juga pasti bukan orang sembarangan.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat gugup Jaejoong menggandeng lengan Yoochun yang membawanya memasuki lobi hotel. Detak jantungnya semakin kencang.

"Santai saja! Jangan terlihat gugup!" Yoochun dapat merasakan tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar. "Kau akan mengacaukannya jika kau menunjukkan kegugupanmu."

Jaejoong berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Semuanya harus berjalan dengan lancar malam ini. Ini demi masa depannya.

Yoochun membawa Jaejoong memasuki restoran tempat mereka dan calon sponsor Jaejoong akan bertemu. Ia melihat pria itu sudah ada di salah satu meja di restoran tersebut. Ia pun segera berjalan ke arah pria tersebut. "Tn. Jung, maaf kami datang terlambat." Ia merasa tidak enak kepada pria yang ia panggil Tn. Jung tersebut.

Pria bernama Tn. Jung itu tersenyum kepada Yoochun. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan kalian yang datang terlambat, melainkan aku yang datang terlalu cepat. Silakan duduk!"

Jaejoong menatap pria yang akan menjadi sponsornya. Ia mengira bahwa calon sponsornya itu pasti berusia di atas empat puluh tahun, tetapi pria di hadapannya ini masih muda. Ia merasa takut. Rasanya ia ingin menangis dan melarikan diri dari sana.

"Tn. Jung, ini adalah Kim Jaejoong yang kuceritakan kepadamu." Yoochun memperkenalkan Jaejoong kepada Tn. Jung. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat tegang.

Tn. Jung tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. "Selamat malam, Nn. Kim! Mungkin kau sudah tahu siapa aku, atau mungkin juga tidak. Hahaha!" Moodnya terlihat sangat cerah malam ini.

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia ingin lari, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

"Jaejoong, Tn. Jung adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal di negeri ini. Mungkin kau pernah membaca artikel mengenai dirinya di majalah." Yoochun memberi tahu siapa Tn. Jung itu sebenarnya kepada Jaejoong. Ia tidak yakin Jaejoong mengetahui pria itu.

Jaejoong tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Ia memaksakan senyumannya kepada Yoochun.

"Nn. Kim terlihat tegang sekali. Sepertinya ia takut kepadaku." Tn. Jung masih menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Ia terpesona kepada wanita itu.

"Tidak, ia tidak takut kepadamu," sangkal Yoochun. "Ia hanya merasa gugup karena bisa bertemu dengan orang sehebat dirimu, yang sukses pada usia yang masih sangat muda."

"Ah, kuharap begitu. Aku akan merasa sedih jika Nn. Kim merasa takut kepadaku." Pandangan Tn. Jung masih lekat menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Tn. Jung," ujar Yoochun. "Ayo, Jae! Katakan sesuatu kepada Tn. Jung agar ia tidak mengira bahwa kau takut kepadanya."

"Selamat malam, Tn. Jung!" lirih Jaejoong. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap Tn. Jung.

"Suaramu terdengar sangat merdu, walaupun kau berbicara sangat pelan," komentar Tn. Jung.

"Ia bisa menyanyi dengan suara yang lantang. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menyuruhnya menyanyi untuk membuktikan hal tersebut." Yoochun memuji-muji kemampuan Jaejoong di hadapan Tn. Jung.

"Tidak perlu. Aku percaya. Aku bisa memintanya untuk menyanyi untukku nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kita makan terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah lapar," ujar Tn. Jung. "Kau juga pasti sudah merasa lapar kan, Nn. Kim?" Ia bertanya kepada Jaejoong sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

"Ah... ya!" Jaejoong tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya melayang jauh.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melihat-lihat buku menu. Semua makanannya mewah dan mahal. Dengan kondisi ekonominya saat ini ia tidak akan bisa membelinya. Bisa makan sekali dalam sehari saja sudah beruntung. Ia tampak bingung memilih makanan yang akan ia makan malam ini.

Tn. Jung terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang terlihat kebingungan. Sesekali wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggemaskan sekali. "Apakah kau sedang menjalankan diet yang diwajibkan perusahaan untuk para _trainee?"_

"Perusahaan memang menyuruhnya untuk berdiet. Akan tetapi, untuk malam ini aku izinkan ia untuk melanggarnya. Aku yang akan mempertanggungjawabkannya kepada pimpinan." Yoochun berbicara mewakili Jaejoong. Ia harus menjaga _mood_ Tn. Jung malam ini.

Tn. Jung merasa kasihan melihat Jaejoong yang terlalu kurus. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun dengan bahu terbuka, menampakkan cekungan pada bahunya. "Kau sudah terlalu kurus. Kau tidak perlu berdiet lagi mulai sekarang." Ingin rasanya ia memeluk wanita itu dan memberinya makan.

Jaejoong memilih daging sebagai menu makan malamnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memakan daging. Selain karena ia harus berdiet, ia juga tidak sanggup untuk membeli daging.

Tn. Jung merasa sangat sedih melihat wanita di hadapannya itu. Wanita itu tampak bahagia karena bisa makan daging. Hidup wanita itu pasti sangat keras dan sulit, sampai-sampai wanita itu membutuhkan sponsor untuk membantunya.

Setelah makan malam, Tn. Jung kembali berbincang-bincang dengan Yoochun. Ia menanyakan semua hal yang ingin ia ketahui tentang Jaejoong kepada Yoochun. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam membisu sambil menundukkan kepala. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh wanita itu.

Malam semakin larut. Yoochun berpamitan kepada Tn. Jung. Tak lupa ia juga 'menitipkan' Jaejoong kepada Tn. Jung.

Mimpi buruk Jaejoong akan segera dimulai. Kini ia hanya sendirian. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya malam ini.

Tn. Jung membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya di hotel tersebut. Ia memesan kamar paling mewah di hotel tersebut.

Setibanya di dalam kamar, Tn. Jung langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang. Ia mencium leher mulus Jaejoong. "Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu." Ia terus menciumi leher Jaejoong sampai ke bahu Jaejoong yang terekspos.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya. Tubuhnya menegang. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Tn. Jung tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak ingin disentuh olehnya. Namun, wanita muda itu tidak berdaya untuk menolaknya. Wanita itu memerlukan bantuannya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Ia pun mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan rasa kasihannya kepada wanita itu. Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan mereka. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya saat pria itu menelanjangi dirinya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa tangisannya itu akan mengacaukan segalanya. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah menangis. Ia berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Esok pagi ia akan terbangun dari tidurnya dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tn. Jung merasa tidak tega, benar-benar tidak tega untuk menyakiti wanita itu, membuatnya menangis. Akan tetapi, ini adalah haknya. Wanita itu mempunyai kewajiban untuk melayaninya.

Tangis Jaejoong semakin keras. Rasanya ia ingin mati bunuh diri saja. Detik ini ia lupa akan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang bintang. Ia hanya ingin menangis, menangis, dan menangis.

Tn. Jung membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Ia mencium Jaejoong dengan paksa. Ia tidak menghiraukan penolakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak berdaya saat pria itu mendorong tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia pasrah. Tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Ia hanya bisa pasrah, menyerah kepada pria itu.

Pikiran Jaejoong kosong. Ia merasa hancur. Ia tidak bisa menikmati apa pun yang pria itu lakukan kepadanya. Ia juga tidak melawan saat pria itu menggerayangi tubuhnya, menyentuh setiap inchi tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis, menangis sekeras mungkin.

Tn. Jung tidak bahagia melakukan hal ini. Malam ini ia berubah menjadi orang jahat. Hatinya juga merasa sakit melihat setiap butir air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi Jaejoong.

"Ayah, apakah itu kau?" Seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar tangisan. Ia turun dari atas sofa tempatnya berbaring sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang yang telah usang. Ia tertidur saat sedang menunggu ayahnya kembali.

Tn. Jung melemparkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Jaejoong. Ia kemudian menghampiri putrinya. "Ya, ini ayah, Sayang!" Ia memeluk putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mengapa ayah meninggalkanku lama sekali?" Gadis kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya, marah. "Aku tidak suka makan sendirian."

Tn. Jung tersenyum. Ia membelai rambut putrinya. "Maafkan ayah! Ayah ada urusan penting, sehingga ayah terpaksa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Ayah berjanji bahwa ayah tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi. Jiyoolie mau kan memaafkan ayah?"

Gadis kecil bernama Jung Jiyool itu tersenyum kepada ayahnya. Ia tidak bisa marah kepada sang ayah. Ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya itu. Ia hanya punya ayahnya di dunia ini. "Aku memaafkan ayah." Ia memeluk sang ayah.

Tn. Jung juga sangat menyayangi putri semata wayangnya itu. Gadis kecil itu sangat malang, tidak pernah mengenal siapa ibunya.

Jiyool menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana. Ia tidak suka orang lain mengganggu kebersamaannya bersama sang ayah. Ayahnya adalah miliknya seorang. "Ayah, siapa wanita itu? Mengapa ayah membawanya ke kamar kita?"

Tn. Jung melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Wanita itu sudah memakai kembali pakaiannya. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa memanggilnya 'ibu'. Malam ini ia akan tidur bersama kita."

"Ibu?" Jiyool menatap sang ayah sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Semua anak di kelompok bermainnya mempunyai ibu, sedangkan dirinya tidak. Namun, ia tidak pernah bersedih hanya karena tidak mempunyai ibu sebab ia mempunyai seorang ayah yang lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini.

"Ya, ibu." Tn. Jung menuntun tangan putrinya untuk mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membeku melihat gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu sangat mirip dengan sang ayah, terutama matanya yang sipit dan tajam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Belum cukup menyedihkan apa yang telah ia alami malam ini. Apa yang ia lihat kali ini membuat hatinya semakin hancur. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menatap gadis kecil itu.

Jaejoong menundukkan pandangannya. Ia melihat tangan mungil itu memeluk sebuah boneka beruang usang. Seketika ia teringat akan ibunya. Ibunya pernah membelikannya sebuah boneka beruang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

 _"Kau menginginkan hadiah apa sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu?"_

 _"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin ibu terus selamanya berada di sisiku."_

 _"Tahun lalu ibu tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa di hari ulang tahunmu. Tahun ini ibu ingin membelikan sesuatu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Kebetulan ibu sedang mempunyai sedikit uang. Katakan hadiah apa yang kau inginkan!"_

 _"Tidak usah, Bu. Lebih baik uangnya ibu simpan untuk membeli makanan."_

 _"Nak, maafkan ibu karena ibu tidak bisa memberikanmu kehidupan yang layak! Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan, biar ibu saja yang akan memilihkan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu."_

 _"Terima kasih, Bu! Boneka beruangnya bagus sekali. Aku akan membawa boneka beruang ini ke mana pun aku pergi. Aku tidak akan pernah membuangnya, walaupun boneka ini sudah jelek dan aku tumbuh besar, karena boneka ini adalah pemberian ibu yang sangat berharga. Aku bahkan akan mewariskannya kepada anak perempuanku kelak."_

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat Jiyool berada tepat di hadapannya. Gadis kecil itu memandangnya dengan mata sipitnya.

"Jaejoong, apakah kau tidak ingin menyapa putriku?" tanya Tn. Jung. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat emosional saat ini.

Jaejoong berjongkok agar setara dengan Jiyool. "Hai, Jiyoolie!"

Jiyool terus menatap Jaejoong. Ayahnya tidak pernah membawa orang asing pulang malam-malam. Wanita ini pasti sangat istimewa. "Ibu?"

Hati Jaejoong bagaikan tertusuk pisau saat Jiyool memanggilnya 'ibu'. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. Perlahan ia membawa gadis kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk Jiyool dengan erat. Malang sekali gadis kecil itu, ditinggalkan oleh ibunya sejak kecil. Setidaknya ia lebih beruntung karena ibunya pergi meninggalkan dirinya pada saat usianya sembilan belas tahun, setelah ia dewasa.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Ayo kita tidur!" Tn. Jung menginterupsi momen Jaejoong dan Jiyool.

Jaejoong berbaring di atas tempat tidur bersama Tn. Jung dan Jiyool. Ia ingin terus memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"Ayah, ceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur untukku!" pinta Jiyool.

"Kali ini ibu yang akan menceritakan dongeng untukmu," ujar Tn. Jung.

Jaejoong tidak pernah menceritakan dongeng sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak percaya akan dongeng mengenai putri yang akhirnya bertemu dan diselamatkan oleh pangeran berkuda putih. Dongeng-dongeng semacam itu terlalu mengada-ada bagi dirinya yang tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Dongeng-dongeng semacam itu hanya akan membuat anak-anak terus bermimpi bahwa kebahagiaan akan datang. Kebahagiaan akan datang jika kita berusaha untuk meraihnya.

"Alkisah, hiduplah seorang anak perempuan bernama J." Jaejoong mulai bercerita. "Setiap malam ia terus memandangi bintang di langit. Ia sangat mengagumi bintang yang bercahaya di langit. Suatu hari muncul keinginan untuk menyentuh bintang tersebut. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menyentuh bintang. Apakah bintang akan terasa hangat saat disentuh?"

Jiyool mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong dengan seksama. "Bintang sangat jauh di atas langit. Bagaimana anak itu akan menyentuhnya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Jiyool. "Ya, anak itu pun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menggapai bintang. Ia naik ke atas atap rumahnya, tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Bintang itu terlalu tinggi. Cara lainnya ia juga coba. Namun, tak satu pun membuatnya berhasil menggapai bintang. Ia terus berpikir mencari cara lain. Ia gagal, kemudian ia memikirkan cara lain. Tak kunjung berhasil, ia pun merasa lelah, bosan, dan putus asa. Namun, meskipun demikian, ia tetap percaya bahwa tidak mustahil baginya untuk menggapai bintang itu. Walaupun ia lelah, ia tetap harus berusaha dan mencari cara untuk menggapai bintang itu." Ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Gadis kecil itu sudah terlelap.

Jaejoong kemudian memandang ayah si anak. Pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Ia pun menjadi salah tingkah. Ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. "Apakah aku sudah boleh pergi?" Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin memandang ke arah Tn. Jung.

"Sekarang sudah larut. Bagaimana kau akan pergi meninggalkan hotel ini?" Tn. Jung masih menatap Jaejoong dengan lemah.

"Aku bisa pulang naik taksi," jawab Jaejoong. Ia tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun untuk membayar ongkos taksi. Uang yang ia miliki sudah ia habiskan untuk membeli gaun yang ia pakai malam ini. Uang yang diberikan oleh seniornya tidak cukup.

"Pergilah jika kau ingin pergi! Aku tidak akan mencegahmu," ujar Tn. Jung. "Namun, aku sangat berharap kau mau tinggal."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ini sangat berat baginya. Sebagian kecil hatinya menginginkan untuk tetap tinggal bersama pria itu dan anaknya, meskipun hanya semalam. Namun, sebagian hatinya memaksa dirinya untuk pergi. "Aku pergi."

.

.

.

Keluar dari hotel, Jaejoong berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan utama. Ia tidak mempunyai uang sepeser pun. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan karena tidak mengenakan jaket atau mantel. Hal ini sudah biasa baginya. Ia bahkan pernah merasakan hidup sebagai tunawisma.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, Tn. Jung memperhatikan Jaejoong dari jendela kamar hotelnya. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik melihat wanita itu berjalan di tengah gelapnya malam. "Mengapa kau menolak untuk tinggal?"

Tanpa kenal lelah Jaejoong terus berjalan. Tetes-tetes air mulai turun dari langit. "Sialan!" Sial sekali ia malam ini. Setelah malam ini berlalu, semoga nasib baik menghampirinya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat atau hanya sekedar berteduh. Jaejoong harus sampai di asrama sebelum terang. Rekan-rekan sesama _trainee_ akan bertanya-tanya ke mana ia pergi semalaman, apalagi ia mengenakan gaun.

Jaejoong mendengar klakson mobil dibunyikan di belakangnya. Hal itu membuatnya sangat kesal. Ingin sekali ia menghardik si pengendara mobil yang membunyikan klakson. Ia pun berbalik. Ia memicingkan matanya karena silau terkena sorotan lampu mobil.

"Masuklah! Aku akan mengantarmu ke asrama." Pria tampan bernama Tn. Jung Yunho itu keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan membawa payung.

Jaejoong terdiam membeku. Perasaannya campur aduk. Di satu sisi ia senang melihat pria itu datang menyelamatkannya. Di sisi lain ia merasa kesal karena kehadiran pria itu di dekatnya akan mendatangkan masalah baru baginya.

Tubuh Jaejoong sudah basah kuyup. Sepertinya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia pun menerima ajakan pria itu. "Aku akan membuat jok mobilmu basah."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Kau tidak usah memikirkan jok mobilku. Pikirkan saja keadaanmu sekarang. Kau basah kuyup. Jika kau kehujanan lebih lama lagi, kau akan sakit."

Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil pria itu. "Tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkan putrimu sendirian."

Yunho menoleh ke jok belakang mobilnya. "Aku tidak meninggalkannya. Ia tidur dengan damai di belakang. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya."

Jaejoong tersentak oleh kata-kata Yunho. Begitu besar kasih sayang Yunho kepada Jiyool. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Sejak ibunya pergi meninggalkan kami, aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Aku selalu membawanya kemana pun aku pergi." Yunho tersenyum lemah.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan gaunnya. Ia tertunduk.

"Ia hanya memiliki diriku seorang. Pada hari ibunya pergi meninggalkan kami, hatiku sangat hancur. Bintang yang selalu menerangi malam-malam gelapku menghilang." Yunho bercerita dengan suara yang parau. Ia tidak sanggup mengingat kembali kejadian itu. "Ingin rasanya aku mati bunuh diri. Aku merasa hidupku tak berarti lagi. Namun, tangis bayiku menyadarkanku. Aku masih punya dia, bintang kecilku." Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya. "Hidupku tidak sepenuhnya gelap. Masih ada bintang kecil yang menerangi."

"Hentikan!" Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya, menggigil kedinginan. "Sudah sampai."

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya. Ia memandang wanita yang terburu-buru keluar dari mobilnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, wanita itu berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Jaejoong tak lagi sama. Pertemuannya dengan Jung Yunho, sponsornya, telah mengubah hidupnya. Bukan pria itu yang mengganggu pikirannya, melainkan gadis kecil yang bernama Jung Jiyool.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat berlatih vokal. Ia menjadi sasaran kemarahan pelatihnya.

"Jaejoong, bos memanggilmu!" Seorang pesuruh tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang latihan dan memanggil Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat bahwa Jaejoong sedang berlatih?" Sang pelatih memarahi pesuruh tersebut.

"Akan tetapi, ini perintah bos," ujar pesuruh itu.

"Baiklah." Pelatih tersebut tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah atasan. Ia pun mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk memenuhi CEO perusahaan mereka.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup. Ada apa gerangan pimpinan memanggilnya? Selama ini ia tidak pernah berhasil untuk menemui orang itu.

Di depan kantor CEO, Yoochun berdiri menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong. Ia berbisik saat Jaejoong lewat di depannya. "Selamat! Akhirnya kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pria berdahi lebar itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Mengapa Yoochun mengatakan hal itu?

"Silakan duduk, Kim Jaejoong!" CEO Toscana Entertainment, Kim Junsu, mempersilakan Jaejoong duduk di kantornya.

"Ada apa Tn. Kim memanggilku?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat tegang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertatap muka secara langsung dengan CEO agensinya.

"Kim Jaejoong, setelah aku memantau dan menilai perkembanganmu, kupikir sudah saatnya kau debut sebagai penyanyi solo," ujar CEO Kim.

Jaejoong sulit memercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari bosnya. Jantungnya serasa melompat keluar. Impiannya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal akan segera terwujud. "Benarkah?"

CEO Kim mengangguk. Ia duduk bersandar pada kursinya dengan tenang. "Selama dua bulan ke depan kau akan sangat sibuk mempersiapkan _single_ untuk debutmu. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu! Kau terlalu kurus, naikkan berat badanmu sedikit! Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh pingsan di atas panggung debutmu."

Betapa bahagianya Jaejoong. Semua penderitaannya selama ini seolah terbayar oleh kabar baik yang ia dengar dari CEO agensinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar sibuk. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Sebentar lagi impiannya akan terwujud. Ia akan menyanyi di atas panggung, menunjukkan bakatnya kepada masyarakat Korea Selatan.

Kebahagiaan Jaejoong meluap-luap. Ia terlalu fokus dengan persiapan debutnya, sehingga ia lupa bahwa ia masih punya urusan dengan sponsornya. Menjelang akhir pekan ia dihubungi oleh nomor telepon yang tidak ia kenal. "Halo? Kim Jaejoong di sini."

 _"Jaejoong, ini Jung Yunho. Pukul berapa hari ini pekerjaanmu selesai?"_

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat ia mendengar suara berat pria yang mensponsorinya itu. Ia merasa sangat khawatir, sampai lidahnya tak kuasa untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria tersebut.

 _"Jaejoong, apakah kau mendengarkanku?"_

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya, aku mendengarmu."

 _"Jadi, pukul berapa aku bisa menjemputmu?"_

Jaejoong berubah panik. Ia tidak ingin pria tersebut menjemputnya di gedung agensinya. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang yang mengenalnya melihat dirinya bersama pria itu. Seorang Kim Jaejoong dijemput oleh seorang pria kaya? Itu terlalu mencurigakan. "Kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Katakan saja di mana aku harus menemuimu. Aku akan datang."

Terdengar tawa dari Tn. Jung. _"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Nanti akan ada taksi yang menunggumu di belakang gedung agensimu."_

Jaejoong bisa sedikit bernafas dengan lega. "Aku tidak tahu kapan pekerjaanku akan selesai. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan." Ia berharap pria itu membatalkan pertemuan mereka.

 _"Oh, baiklah."_ Terdengar nada kecewa dari perkataan Tn. Jung.

Jaejoong menutup teleponnya dengan perasaan lega. Ia bisa menghindar dari sponsornya itu. Lain kali ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk menghindar. Ia pun kembali bersemangat untuk melanjutkan persiapan debutnya.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore Jaejoong masih memperdengarkan lagu ciptaannya kepada produser. Namun, tiba-tiba saja produser menghentikannya. "Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja." Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Akan tetapi, kau belum selesai mendengarkan laguku," ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku ada urusan lain. Kita lanjutkan saja hari Senin." Produser tersebut tampak sangat terburu-buru.

"Senin? Tidak bisa besok saja?" Jaejoong tampak sangat tidak sabaran.

Produser tersebut menghela nafas. "Aku harus mengerjakan hal lain sampai hari Senin. Aku juga memproduseri artis lain."

Jaejoong tampak kecewa. Namun, ia tidak bisa terlalu banyak berharap. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang baru akan debut. Ia tidak bisa memaksa produser untuk lebih memprioritaskannya.

Ponsel Jaejoong berdering. Tn. Jung meneleponnya lagi. "Halo?"

 _"Taksi sewaanku sudah sampai."_

Jaejoong merasa kesal. Ia mengira bahwa pertemuan mereka dibatalkan.

 _"Agendamu hari ini sudah selesai, bukan?"_

Jaejoong tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu bahwa agendanya sudah selesai? Pria itu pasti mengetahui semua jadwal kegiatannya dari sang manajer.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pergi ke hotel yang sama seperti saat ia berjumpa dengan Tn. Jung minggu lalu. Ia langsung pergi menuju kamar pria itu.

"Selamat datang, Jaejoong!" Yunho membukakan pintu kamar hotelnya untuk Jaejoong. "Kami sudah lama menunggumu."

Kami? Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melihat putri Tn. Jung ada di sana.

"Aku sudah memesan makan malam untuk kita bertiga. Sebentar lagi makanannya akan sampai." Yunho berjalan menghampiri putrinya. "Jiyoolie, ayo ucapkan salam kepada ibu!"

Jiyool menuruti perintah ayahnya. Ia adalah anak yang penurut.

Pandangan Jaejoong tertuju pada boneka usang di tangan Jiyool. Ia tidak pernah melihat gadis kecil itu melepaskan bonekanya.

"Aku memesan daging sapi panggang dengan saus pedas. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Tn. Jung kepada Jaejoong.

"Bukankah ayah tidak suka makanan pedas? Nanti penyakit maag ayah kambuh," celetuk Jiyool. Ia sangat perhatian kepada sang ayah.

Yunho tersenyum kepada putrinya. Ia membelai kepala sang anak. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ayah, Sayang. Itu untuk ibu. Tentu saja ayah memesan menu lain. Ibu sangat menyukai makanan pedas."

Jaejoong terdiam membeku. Pria itu bahkan sangat hapal makanan yang ia sukai.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat lapar. Namun, ia tidak memiliki selera untuk makan. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada Jiyool.

"Ayah, aku kesulitan untuk memotong dagingnya." Setelah bersusah payah untuk memotong daging, Jiyool akhirnya menyerah.

"Sini biar ayah potong kecil-kecil daging panggang milikmu." Dengan penuh perhatian Yunho memotongkan daging panggang untuk putrinya.

"Terima kasih, Ayah!" Senyum Jiyool terkembang.

"Mengapa kau tidak memakan makananmu, Jae? Bukankah itu makanan kesukaanmu?" Sejak tadi Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Ibu harus makan. Jika tidak, nanti ibu akan sakit maag seperti ayah." Jiyool menusuk sepotong daging panggang di atas piringnya dengan garpu dan membawanya ke depan mulut Jaejoong. "Sini aku suapi!"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak gadis kecil itu. Ia memakan daging dari garpu milik Jiyool. Ia merasa sangat terharu. Ini adalah makanan terenak yang ia makan selama lima tahun terakhir.

"Jika ayah sakit, aku juga selalu menyuapi ayah." Jiyool menusuk sepotong daging lagi untuk Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis karena rasa haru yang membuncah.

"Apakah ibu menangis?" Jiyool melihat setitik air mata yang hampir jatuh dari mata Jaejoong. Ia adalah anak yang sangat cerdas.

Jaejoong segera mengusap matanya. "Aku teringat akan ibuku."

Jiyool tidak mengerti akan arti seorang ibu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Yang ia tahu adalah ayahnya sangat berarti bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, Jaejoong bermain dengan Jiyool. Lebih tepatnya anak itu yang mengajaknya bermain.

Pandangan Jaejoong tertuju pada boneka usang di tangan Jiyool. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh boneka itu.

"Jangan sentuh bonekaku!" Jiyool menatap Jaejoong dengan marah. Ia menyembunyikan bonekanya di balik punggungnya.

Jaejoong terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jiyool akan menjadi semarah itu saat ia menyentuh boneka milik anak itu.

Yunho, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan anaknya bermain bersama Jaejoong, langsung menghampiri anaknya. "Jiyoolie, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu kepada ibu."

"Ia ingin mengambil bonekaku." Jiyool mengadukan Jaejoong kepada ayahnya.

Yunho menggendong Jiyool. Ia memeluk putrinya itu. "Tidak, ibu tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil bonekamu. Boneka itu milikmu. Tidak akan ada yang berani merebutnya darimu."

Jiyool menangis dalam gendongan ayahnya. Tangannya memeluk bonekanya dengan erat.

Yunho berusaha untuk menenangkan putrinya. Ia terlihat sangat sabar. Selama lima tahun ia membesarkan putrinya sendirian. Tentunya ia sudah sangat berpengalaman mengatasi kondisi seperti ini.

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan interaksi ayah dan anak itu. Ia melihat kasih sayang seorang ayah yang sangat besar pada diri Yunho. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah menyayangi anaknya jauh melebihi kasih sayang ibu?

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk menenangkan dan menidurkan putrinya. Setelah Jiyool terlelap ia kembali menghampiri Jaejoong. "Maafkan putriku. Ia akan menjadi sangat marah jika orang lain menyentuh bonekanya. Hanya boneka itu satu-satunya peninggalan ibunya."

Jaejoong seakan terkena serangan jantung. Detak jantungnya kini tak karuan.

Terlihat raut lelah pada wajah Yunho. Ia tersenyum lemah kepada Jaejoong. "Tolong temani putriku tidur! Ia akan mencariku jika ia terbangun."

Jaejoong menatap pria di hadapannya itu. "Memangnya kau akan ke mana?"

Senyum Yunho semakin lebar. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku hanya akan pergi ke balkon untuk merokok."

"Kau merokok?" Jaejoong tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Hanya jika aku tertekan. Kadang-kadang aku merokok untuk menenangkan diri." Yunho menjelaskan. "Sejak istriku pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sering merasa tertekan. Aku sangat merindukannya."

Nafas Jaejoong terasa berat. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu tertekan saat ini? Rokok tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu, apalagi kau punya seorang anak. Kau tidak boleh merokok di dekatnya. Jangan sampai ia melihatmu merokok."

Yunho sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Baiklah, aku akan berhenti merokok mulai sekarang." Ia tidak mengatakan kepada Jaejoong hal yang membuatnya tertekan. "Aku hanya akan mencari udara segar di balkon." Ia pun berjalan menuju balkon.

"Bagaimana jika putrimu bangun dan yang ia temukan adalah aku, bukan kau? Ia masih marah kepadaku," ujar Jaejoong. Ia berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah Yunho.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya. "Jiyoolie bukanlah anak yang pendendam. Tadi aku sudah memberikan pengertian kepadanya. Ia tidak akan marah lagi kepadamu."

.

.

.

Jaejoong berbaring di atas tempat tidur bersama Jiyool. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Ia membelai dan mengecup kening anak itu. Emosinya meluap. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melepaskan gadis kecil itu. Ia ingin terus memeluk Jiyool.

Yunho kembali dari balkon setelah merasa cukup untuk menenangkan diri. Ia melihat Jaejoong tidur bersama putrinya. Ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Jaejoong terbangun oleh kedatangan Yunho. Ia menjadi salah tingkah. "Kau sudah kembali."

"Tinggalah di sini malam ini!" Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Kini ia tepat berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

Jaejoong kembali berdebar-debar. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu kepadanya.

"Sebegitu takutnyakah dirimu kepadaku?" Terlihat raut sedih pada wajah Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan Yunho. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu jika kau tidak menginginkannya," ujar Yunho. Perasaannya benar-benar terluka.

Situasi ini membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman. "Apakah aku sudah boleh pergi?"

"Tinggalah di sini malam ini!" tegas Yunho. "Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Kumohon! Tinggalah!"

Jaejoong merasa sangat bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? "Baiklah." Ia mencoba untuk memercayai Yunho bahwa pria itu tidak akan menyentuhnya, lagipula ia juga tidak ingin terlalu cepat berpisah dengan Jiyool.

.

.

.

Setiap akhir pekan Jaejoong menemui sponsornya. Tn. Jung membelikannya sebuah telepon pintar agar mereka bisa lebih mudah berkomunikasi. Itu artinya Jaejoong akan semakin sulit untuk menghindar.

Tn. Jung memenuhi janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh Jaejoong. Setiap mereka bertemu ia selalu membawa serta putri semata wayangnya, Jiyool. Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga.

Perlahan Jaejoong tidak merasa takut lagi untuk bertemu Yunho. Ia mulai merasa nyaman bersama pria itu dan anaknya. Pria itu benar-benar memenuhi janji untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Hubungannya dengan Jiyool juga semakin dekat. Mereka menjadi semakin akrab.

.

.

.

Tanggal debut Jaejoong semakin dekat. Ia menjadi semakin sibuk. Ia tidak bisa lagi sering-sering menemui Jiyool. Ia merindukan anak itu.

Jaejoong membuka ponselnya dan memandang foto Jiyool. Hal itu sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya.

"Siapa anak itu?" Tiba-tiba Yoochun muncul di belakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera menyembunyikan ponselnya. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Itu bukan urusanmu."

Yoochun memandang Jaejoong curiga. "Jaejoong, jika ternyata publik sampai mengetahui bahwa kau punya seorang anak, tamat sudah riwayatmu."

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yoochun. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku tahu hal itu. Memangnya siapa yang punya anak?"

Yoochun memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidak menyembunyikan anak kan?"

Jaejoong memaksakan tawanya. "Aku bergabung dengan agensi ini sudah lima tahun. Apa kau pernah melihatku bersama seorang anak?"

Yoochun tampak berpikir. "Hmm, sepertinya tidak pernah."

Senyum Jaejoong terkembang. "Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Manajer Park."

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jaejoong akhirnya datang juga. Ia akan debut di atas panggung. Untuk pertama kalinya ia akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya di atas panggung, disaksikan oleh puluhan orang. Debutnya ini juga diliput oleh stasiun televisi.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup saat berdiri di atas panggung. Ia melihat puluhan orang di hadapannya. Penontonnya memang sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan penonton untuk debut artis dari agensi besar atau grup idola. Masyarakat tidak terlalu tertarik kepada penyanyi solo yang belum dikenal, apalagi yang berasal dari agensi kecil, walaupun agensinya sudah melancarkan promosi besar-besaran untuk debutnya ini.

Jaejoong tidak berkecil hati melihat penonton yang sedikit. Baginya yang penting ia bisa menunjukkan kebolehannya. Jika ia tampil bagus, ia akan bisa menarik perhatian masyarakat. Penggemar akan datang dengan sendirinya.

Ini adalah impian Jaejoong. Ia menampilkan penampilannya yang terbaik. Para penonton terpana mendengar suaranya dan penghayatannya. Ia menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati. Penonton bersorak-sorai seusai ia menyanyi. Ia merasa sangat terharu melihat apresiasi para penonton. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia sampai menitikkan air mata. _Bu, akhirnya aku bisa bernyanyi di atas panggung. Tunggulah sebentar lagi! Aku akan memenuhi janjiku kepadamu._

.

.

.

Selesai dengan penampilannya di atas panggung, Jaejoong kemudian melakukan wawancara dengan stasiun televisi. Ia juga melakukan promosi di radio. Jadwalnya sangat padat. Ia baru kembali ke asrama pada dini hari.

Jaejoong disambut oleh _trainee_ lain di asrama. Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat atas debut Jaejoong.

"Selamat ya! Ternyata kau lebih dahulu debut daripada kami."

"Penampilanmu tadi sangat mengagumkan, sempurna."

"Lihat! Hampir semua media memberitakan dirimu."

Jaejoong melihat beberapa halaman berita _online_ yang ditunjukkan oleh temannya. Semuanya menulis berita yang positif mengenai dirinya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena karyanya diterima oleh masyarakat. Ia juga membaca komentar-komentar dari para pengguna internet mengenai dirinya.

 _"Hari ini aku datang menontonnya karena aku tertarik pada wajah cantiknya yang terpampang pada poster. Kupikir ia pasti tidak bisa menyanyi dan hanya akan mengandalkan wajah cantiknya. Setelah aku melihat penampilannya, semua pemikiranku tentangnya berubah. Ia bisa menyanyi. Tak hanya bisa menyanyi, suaranya sangat enak didengar."_

 _"Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa ia hanya berasal dari agensi kecil."_

 _"Wanita ini, Kim Jaejoong, pasti akan segera menjadi sangat terkenal. Aku berani bertaruh."_

Jaejoong menangis membaca semua itu. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Ia ingin meluapkan segalanya.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Jae? Seharusnya kau bergembira. Ayo kita rayakan keberhasilanmu ini!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya tidur selama satu jam. Pagi sekali ia harus pergi ke stasiun televisi untuk mempromosikan lagunya. Ia merasa lelah, tetapi ia senang menjalaninya.

Jaejoong memeriksa ponselnya saat ia berada di perjalanan menuju stasiun televisi. Kemarin ia sama sekali tidak sempat membuka ponselnya. Ia melihat ada pesan dari Yunho.

 **Jung:**

 _Aku melihat ibu menyanyi di televisi. Penampilan ibu sangat mengagumkan._

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca pesan dari Jiyool. Anak usia lima tahun itu sudah bisa membaca dan mengetikkan huruf, benar-benar cerdas. Ia merasa kagum pada cara Yunho mendidik putrinya.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. Mungkin saat ini Yunho sedang bekerja. Ia akan menunggu sampai jam istirahat tiba untuk menelepon pria itu. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar suara Jiyool.

.

.

.

Setelah promosi _single_ -nyaberakhir, Jaejoong baru bisa menemui Yunho dan Jiyool. Ia sangat merindukan Jiyool.

Kali ini Yunho mengundang Jaejoong untuk datang ke rumahnya. Jaejoong bisa bermain sepuasnya dengan Jiyool di sana.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup sejak sopir suruhan Yunho mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pergi menuju rumah pengusaha muda itu. Perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak. Ia tidak ingin pergi ke sana.

Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Jung Yunho. Rumah pria itu sangat besar dan memiliki taman yang sangat luas untuk tempat bermain putrinya.

Jiyool langsung berlari ke arah Jaejoong saat ia melihat wanita itu. Ia memeluk kaki Jaejoong. "Aku sangat merindukan ibu."

Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh Jiyool dan menggendong anak itu. Ia mencium pipi Jiyool. "Ibu juga sangat merindukanmu."

Yunho menyusul putrinya berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. "Selamat datang di rumah kami! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau merasa senang karena debutmu sukses?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Ia masih menggendong Jiyool. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu, sehingga debutku bisa sukses seperti ini."

Yunho tersenyum. "Kesuksesanmu itu bukan karena diriku, melainkan dirimu sendiri. Masyarakat menyukai lagu ciptaanmu dan suaramu yang merdu."

"Tetap saja semua ini karena kau. Tanpa bantuanmu, masyarakat tidak akan mengetahui bakatku. Aku bisa debut juga karenamu," ujar Jaejoong. Ia merasa berutang kepada Tn. Jung dan ia harus melunasi utang tersebut.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Berbagai macam makanan sudah terhidang di meja makan.

Jaejoong melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah konglomerat muda itu. Sama sekali ia tidak menemukan foto istri Yunho terpasang di dinding. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa pria itu melakukan hal tersebut. Apakah pria itu membenci istrinya yang telah meninggalkannya dan anak mereka? Apakah Yunho tidak ingin Jiyool mengenal siapa ibunya?

Jaejoong merasa canggung duduk di ruang makan bersama Yunho dan Jiyool. Ini terlalu mewah baginya. Para pelayan mulai melayaninya di meja makan. Mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan? Kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan oleh para pelayan itu mengenai dirinya? Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan. Kau bisa mengambil makanan apa pun yang kau mau." Yunho mempersilakan tamunya.

Dengan malu-malu Jaejoong mengambil beberapa makanan dan menaruhnya di atas piringnya. Ia bingung mengambil makanan yang mana. Semuanya adalah makanan kesukaannya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa makan dengan tenang. Ia melihat para pelayan di sudut ruangan berbisik-bisik. Apakah mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya? Para pelayan wanita itu berusia sangat muda, lebih muda darinya.

Yunho bisa melihat bahwa Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman. Ia melihat Jaejoong melirik ke arah para pelayannya. "Apakah mereka membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Ah, tidak," bohong Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. "Mungkin mereka adalah penggemarmu." Ia tertawa.

Wajah Jaejoong merona. "Aku baru debut sebulan yang lalu. Tidak mungkin aku langsung mendapatkan penggemar."

"Mohon maafkanlah mereka. Mereka belum lama bekerja di sini. Setelah istriku pergi, aku mengganti semua pelayan, sopir, penjaga keamanan, dan tukang kebunku," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar penuturan Yunho. Ia semakin penasaran apa yang pria itu pikirkan mengenai istrinya. "Istrimu yang pergi meninggalkanmu, mengapa kau juga memecat mereka semua? Mereka tidak bersalah atas kepergian istrimu."

"Saat itu aku sedang depresi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku memecat mereka semua. Aku menyalahkan mereka karena mereka tidak bisa mencegah kepergian istriku. Istriku pergi pada malam hari. Tidak ada satu pun di rumah ini yang mengetahui kepergiannya. Apa saja yang dilakukan oleh para penjaga keamanan itu? Bukankah seharusnya mereka melihat siapa saja yang keluar masuk rumahku?" Yunho terlihat sangat emosi mengingat kejadian itu.

Jaejoong merasa ketakutan. Ia melihat kemarahan pada pancaran mata pria itu.

"Apakah istriku tidak hidup bahagia di rumah ini, sehingga ia pergi meninggalkanku dan anak kami?" Sekarang terpancar kesedihan pada raut wajah Yunho.

"Maafkan aku!" Suara Jaejoong bergetar. Ia mencengkeram kuat taplak meja di hadapannya.

Tatapan mata Yunho melembut. Ia tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memberikan mereka modal untuk membuka usaha. Aku merasa bersalah karena memecat mereka. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab akan hal itu."

Jaejoong merasa sedikit lebih lega. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho mengalami hal itu karena ditinggal oleh istrinya. "Sudah lima tahun ia pergi. Mengapa kau tidak melupakannya dan menikah lagi dengan wanita lain?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Tidak semudah itu. Ia pergi dengan meninggalkan luka yang dalam di hatiku. Mencari pengganti dirinya tidak akan begitu saja menyembuhkan lukaku."

"Bukankah kau sudah melupakannya? Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak memajang fotonya di rumahmu. Bukankah itu artinya kau tidak lagi ingin berurusan dengannya?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan wajah sendu.

"Aku tidak ingin putriku merasa sedih karena ia tidak mempunyai ibu. Aku bingung menjawabnya jika ia bertanya mengenai ibunya. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ibunya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia pasti akan merasa sedih dan merasa tidak dicintai. Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ibunya sudah meninggal karena faktanya wanita itu masih hidup." Yunho bercerita.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan kepadanya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan." Yunho tersenyum miris. "Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa yang terpenting ia masih punya ayah yang sangat menyayanginya. Ia tidak akan kekurangan kasih sayang. Ia pun tidak lagi menanyakan ibunya. Saat ini saja kita sedang membicarakan ibunya, tetapi ia tidak berkomentar apa pun. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan."

"Akan tetapi, suatu saat nanti ia akan mengerti bahwa manusia terlahir dari seorang ibu. Ia akan menanyakan hal itu," balas Jaejoong. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya mendengar kisah sedih itu.

"Jika saatnya sudah tiba, ia akan mengetahui semuanya," jawab Yunho tenang.

Hati Jaejoong terasa bagaikan teriris pisau. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan Jiyool lakukan jika anak itu mengetahui bahwa ibu kandungnya telah meninggalkan dirinya. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan dalam. "Aku berusaha untuk mendidik anakku dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin ia menjadi anak yang pendendam dan pembenci. Aku tidak ingin ia membenci ibunya karena aku pun tidak bisa membencinya, walaupun ia telah menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam. Tidak, aku tidak membencinya, sama sekali tidak membencinya. Sampai detik ini pun aku masih mencintainya."

Air mata Jaejoong sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia segera mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan sebelum Jiyool melihatnya. Anak itu sedang sibuk dengan makanannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu kembali dengannya? Apakah kau masih mengharapkannya kembali?"

Yunho kembali tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin ia tahu bahwa aku masih mencintainya. Cintaku kepadanya masih sangat besar. Pintu rumah ini masih sangat terbuka lebar jika ia ingin kembali. Aku juga ingin ia melihat putrinya yang sudah tumbuh besar. Apakah ia tidak merasa terenyuh melihat putri kami?"

"Mungkin ia sudah punya kehidupan sendiri. Kau tidak bisa memaksanya untuk kembali kepada kalian," balas Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk kembali. Melihat ia hidup bahagia saja sudah cukup bagiku. Ia pergi meninggalkanku. Itu artinya ia tidak bahagia hidup bersamaku. Aku ingin ia bahagia, walaupun ia tidak bersamaku lagi. Apa pun akan kulakukan asalkan ia bahagia." Mata Yunho mulai berair.

"Kau harus hidup bahagia, Tn. Jung. Wanita itu tak pantas untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Tidak ada gunanya kau memikirkan dirinya. Relakanlah ia pergi!" Suara Jaejoong terdengar parau.

"Aku akan bahagia jika ia bahagia. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah berusaha untuk membuatnya bahagia." Yunho membelai kepala putrinya, peninggalan istrinya yang paling berharga.

"Ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika ia melihatmu seperti ini. Ia tidak akan bahagia," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Yunho menuntut sebuah jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Biarkan ia mengejar kebahagiannya sendiri dan kau mengejar kebahagianmu sendiri juga. Kalian tidak berjodoh," jawab Jaejoong lemah.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan makananku, sedangkan dari tadi kalian hanya berbicara dan tidak makan." Jiyool menginterupsi pembicaraan ayahnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Ah, anak pintar!" Yunho mengacak-acak rambut putrinya. "Ibu akan menghabiskan makanannya dan setelah itu ia akan bermain bersamamu."

.

.

.

Jaejoong bermain bersama Jiyool sampai lupa waktu. Agensinya juga tidak bisa melarang dirinya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho. Pria itulah yang telah mensponsori semua kegiatan Jaejoong.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Jaejoong memandang ke luar jendela. "Hujannya besar sekali. Hujannya juga disertai petir."

"Sepertinya akan ada badai malam ini. Sebaiknya malam ini kau menginap saja di sini. Jalanan pasti macet karena banjir, lebih parah lagi jika ada pohon tumbang," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Apakah ia akan bisa pulang dengan selamat jika ia menembus badai? Akan tetapi, ia harus kembali ke asrama. Besok pagi ia sudah memulai kembali aktivitasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan jadwalmu besok pagi. Aku akan mengaturnya," tambah Yunho. Ia bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa tidur dengan Jiyool. Ia pasti akan senang sekali. Akan tetapi, jika kau keberatan, aku akan meminta asisten rumah tanggaku untuk menyiapkan kamar tamu untukmu."

.

.

.

Jiyool merasa sangat gembira karena Jaejoong menginap di rumahnya, terlebih lagi di kamarnya. "Ibu sering-seringlah menginap di sini. Aku senang sekali ibu menginap."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Ia membelai kepala Jiyool dengan sayang. Sudah tumbuh rasa sayangnya kepada Jiyool.

Jaejoong membacakan dongeng untuk Jiyool. Ia juga menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuk anak itu dengan suaranya yang merdu, sampai anak itu terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong mengecup puncak kepala Jiyool. Ia berbaring di samping Jiyool sambil memeluk anak itu. Ia terlonjak kaget saat ia melihat Yunho berdiri bersandar di dekat pintu. "Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?"

Yunho tersenyum. Ia terlihat bahagia. "Sejak tadi. Aku terus memperhatikan kalian berdua." Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Yunho berhenti tepat di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia menatap mata Jaejoong dalam-dalam. "Kau bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Jiyool. Ia sangat menyukaimu. Ah tidak, ia menyayangimu."

Jaejoong berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Yunho. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Namun, Yunho menahannya. Pria itu memaksa dirinya untuk balas menatap pria itu. Degup jantungnya semakin kencang. Ia mulai gemetaran dan tubuhnya melemas. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dan memesona. Apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya? Apakah ia telah jatuh cinta kepada pria di hadapannya itu? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada pria itu, bahkan kepada pria mana pun. Ia harus fokus pada tujuannya. Ia bersama pria itu dan anaknya demi menggapai tujuannya, membayar jasa yang telah pria itu lakukan agar ia bisa debut.

Yunho merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Ia mencium wanita cantik itu dengan ragu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong ketakutan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wanita itu menangis saat ia sentuh.

Pikiran Jaejoong serasa kosong. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia tidak menolak atau pun melawan saat pria itu menciumnya, melumat bibirnya. Sebaliknya, ia sangat menyukai cara pria itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Ia merasa terbuai.

Yunho semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia mulai meraba-raba tubuh Jaejoong.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho. Ia menginginkan pria itu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir. Logikanya menghilang entah kemana. Ia mulai mendesah di sela ciuman mereka.

Desahan merdu dari bibir Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin bergairah. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, menggendong wanita itu ke kamarnya di sebelah kamar Jiyool. Mereka masih berciuman.

Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho. Ia membiarkan pria itu membawanya.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong dengan lembut di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memperlakukan wanita itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Jaejoong tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menginginkan seorang pria. Apakah ini cinta? Ataukah nafsu belaka? Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bercinta dengan seorang pria tanpa rasa terpaksa. Berpura-pura untuk menikmati sebuah hubungan seksual yang terjadi sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Ia selalu berpura-pura di masa lalu.

Jaejoong masih ingat bagaimana ia kehilangan keperawanannya kepada seorang pria yang tidak ia cintai. Hal itu ia lakukan agar ibunya bisa menjalani pengobatan. Ia berpura-pura menikmati hal itu, membuat pria itu senang dengan mendesah, menggumamkan nama pria itu. Setelah pria itu tidur, ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan menangis tanpa suara. Hal ini berkali-kali ia lakukan, sampai ia terbiasa melakukan kepura-puraan itu. Tidak, sekali pun ia tidak pernah menikmatinya. Batinnya tersiksa.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa malam ini berbeda. Hal ini terasa indah. Ia tidak keberatan saat Yunho perlahan melucuti pakaiannya.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Yunho bertindak dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia masih ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Jaejoong juga menginginkannya.

Mata Jaejoong terlihat sayu. Ia dikuasai oleh gairah yang membuncah. Ia tidak menjawab.

Yunho memandang wajah wanita itu cukup lama, cantik sekali. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa ia melakukannya. Wanita itu tidak menolak atau memberontak. Ia kemudian mencium wanita itu lagi.

 _Tidak, aku tidak akan menyesal. Sekali saja aku ingin melakukannya tanpa rasa terpaksa, tanpa penyesalan._ Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai mendesah, menikmati setiap sentuhan Yunho.

 _Aku tidak percaya akan cinta. Yang aku tahu hanyalah cinta ibuku kepadaku. Dunia ini penuh kepalsuan. Orang-orang akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan apa pun yang mereka inginkan. Begitu pula dengan diriku. Aku membiarkannya menyentuhku demi menggapai tujuanku._ Jaejoong tidak ingin mengakui bahwa Yunho telah berhasil menyentuh hatinya.

Yunho benar-benar memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ia sangat berhati-hati. Ia harus membuat wanita itu merasa nyaman.

Keyakinan Jaejoong mulai goyah. Benarkah ia melakukan hal ini hanya demi menggapai tujuannya? Ia merasa nyaman bersama pria itu. Pria itu bisa membuatnya lupa akan tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Apakah ia menyerah kepada pria itu? Mengapa ia merasa bahagia malam ini? Ini adalah malam yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin malam ini berakhir dan berganti siang. Besok pagi ia sudah harus memulai rutinitasnya kembali.

"Yunho!" Berkali-kali Jaejoong meneriakkan nama pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae!" bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong merasakan pedih pada hatinya. Ia menangis. "Yunho, maafkan aku! Aku tidak layak untuk kau cintai."

"Sshh! Jangan menangis, Sayang! Kumohon jangan rusak kebahagiaanku malam ini, malam ini saja." Yunho menciumi wajah Jaejoong yang basah oleh air mata. "Setelah malam ini berlalu, kau boleh pergi. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk kembali ke pelukanku. Bisa mencumbumu malam ini saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Kumohon, malam ini saja."

Jaejoong merasa iba kepada Yunho. Ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak berpikir. Ia hanya ingin menikmati malam ini bersama pria itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Ia memang selalu tidak bisa tidur setelah berhubungan seks. Biasanya ia akan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi setelah si pria terlelap. Ia akan menangis dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa pria itu yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Bila perlu, ia menggosok kulitnya dengan keras jika ada tanda-tanda yang tertinggal atau membekas di kulitnya. Namun, kali ini rasanya lain. Ia tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia masih ingin berada di pelukan Yunho. Ia memperhatikan wajah pria itu dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum melihat Yunho tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, lucu sekali. Ia terkekeh. Ia mencium pipi pria itu.

Jaejoong melirik jam weker di samping tempat tidur. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia merasa bosan dan tidak mengantuk. Ia pun teringat akan Jiyool. Kamar gadis kecil itu ada di sebelah. Apakah anak itu merasa terganggu oleh suara-suara yang dihasilkan oleh aktivitas fisik dirinya dengan sang ayah? Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia merasa malu. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia berhubungan seks.

Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melilit tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar Yunho dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Di koridor ia bertemu dengan salah seorang asisten rumah tangga Yunho yang sedang mengepel lantai. Ia berdiri membeku. Ia tertangkap basah keluar dari kamar Yunho dengan tubuh hanya dililit selimut.

"Maafkan aku, Nona! Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau ada di sini. Aku akan mengepel tempat lain terlebih dahulu." Wanita muda itu langsung pergi.

Jaejoong merasa sangat malu. Ia sangat ceroboh. Para pelayan di rumah ini pasti sudah bangun dan mulai bekerja. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamar Jiyool. Anak itu masih tertidur pulas. Ia mengecup pipi Jiyool dan berbaring di samping anak itu.

.

.

.

"Aku melihat wanita yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu keluar dari kamar Tn. Jung saat aku sedang mengepel lantai." Asisten rumah tangga yang berpapasan dengan Jaejoong bercerita kepada temannya.

"Aku juga melihatnya keluar dari kamar Nn. Jiyool. Sepertinya wanita itu adalah calon istri Tn. Jung. Wanita itu sangat akrab dengan Nn. Jiyool dan mereka tampak saling menyayangi. Nn. Jiyool bahkan memanggilnya 'ibu'. Sejak aku bekerja di sini ini adalah pertama kalinya tuan membawa seorang wanita ke rumah, apalagi sampai menginap."

"Baguslah jika tuan menemukan tambatan hatinya. Aku merasa kasihan melihatnya terus meratapi istrinya yang melarikan diri. Dasar wanita tidak tahu diuntung. Ia mempunyai suami tampan, kaya, dan baik hati, tetapi ia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan suami dan anaknya. Sudah saatnya tuan melupakan wanita itu dan berbahagia dengan cintanya yang baru."

"Bukankah wanita itu adalah penyanyi yang baru debut bulan lalu? Tidak mungkin seorang artis yang baru debut menjalin hubungan cinta. Kasihan sekali tuan."

"Jangan-jangan wanita itu hanya ingin memanfaatkan tuan."

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan? Sekarang sudah waktunya sarapan, tetapi makanan masih belum tersedia di meja makan." Yunho memergoki asisten rumah tangganya sedang asyik bergosip.

.

.

.

Sebelum kembali ke asrama Jaejoong menikmati sarapan bersama Yunho dan Jiyool. Ia merasa sangat canggung bertemu lagi dengan pelayan yang memergokinya tadi pagi.

"Selamat pagi, Nona!" Pelayan itu menghidangkan makanan untuk Jaejoong. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. Ia terpaksa mengenakan pakaian milik istri Yunho karena ia tidak membawa pakaian ganti.

"Pakaian yang kau kenakan sangat cocok dan ukurannya sangat pas dengan tubuhmu." Pelayan itu berbasa-basi untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan mereka.

"Ya, kau terlihat cantik sekali," timpal Yunho. "Pakaian itu sangat cocok denganmu." Baju terusan berwarna _peach_ dengan panjang selutut itu ia belikan untuk istrinya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Ia menyuruh para asisten rumah tangganya untuk merawat barang-barang milik istrinya itu, sehingga mereka pasti tahu bahwa pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan adalah milik istrinya.

 _"Warna peach sangat cocok untukmu, serasi dengan kulitmu yang putih. Cobalah baju ini, Sayang!"_

 _"Wah, kau terlihat sangat cantik! Kita beli baju ini."_

 _"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan! Kau ingin hadiah apa dariku?"_

 _"Sekarang giliranku untuk mendapatkan hadiah darimu. Aku ingin kau memberikanku seorang putri yang cantik, yang mirip seperti dirimu."_

Yunho tiba-tiba teringat akan kenangannya bersama sang istri. Istrinya itu pendiam. Selalu dirinyalah yang banyak bicara. Istrinya juga adalah wanita yang sangat sederhana, walaupun ia memanjakan istrinya itu dengan harta yang melimpah.

Salah satu hal yang membuat Yunho jatuh cinta kepada istrinya adalah kesederhanaan wanita itu. Wanita itu tidak banyak menuntut. Sifat istrinya yang terlalu pendiam kadang-kadang membuatnya berpikir bahwa wanita itu tidak mencintainya, tidak bahagia hidup bersamanya. Namun, ia segera menepis pikiran buruknya tersebut. Mana mungkin wanita itu mau menikah dengannya jika wanita itu tidak mencintainya? Apakah karena harta? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Wanita itu tetap hidup dalam kesederhanaan, walaupun hidup bergelimang harta.

Sikap istrinya yang jarang bicara membuat Yunho tidak bisa menebak isi hati dan kepala wanita itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan istrinya. Istrinya itu hanya menurut.

Dengan lahirnya Jiyool, buah cintanya dengan sang istri, Yunho berharap hubungannya dengan sang istri menjadi lebih romantis. Ia berharap istrinya tidak lagi menjadi wanita yang pendiam. Ia berharap Jiyool bisa mengubah Istrinya itu.

Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan tidak berlangsung lama. Baru dua bulan lalu ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira atas kelahiran putrinya, ia harus kehilangan istrinya. Wanita itu kabur dari rumah tanpa mengatakan apa pun, tanpa kata-kata perpisahan. Wanita itu pergi tanpa membawa apa-apa, hanya pakaian yang melekat di tubuh dan sedikit uang.

Betapa hancur hati Yunho saat itu. Istrinya itu tidak membawa apa pun saat meninggalkan rumahnya. Bagaimana wanita itu akan bertahan hidup di luar? Apakah istrinya itu pergi bersama pria lain? Tidak, tidak mungkin istrinya itu berselingkuh. Sepanjang waktu istrinya itu hanya berdiam diri di rumah, menonton acara musik di televisi dan berselancar di internet. Apakah istrinya itu bertemu pria lain di dunia maya?

Yunho terus mencari keberadaan istrinya itu selama lima tahun. Namun, tidak mudah untuk menemukannya. Ia sempat mengalami putus asa, tetapi ia kembali bangkit karena rasa cintanya yang masih sangat besar kepada wanita itu. Ia akan terus mencari walau ke ujung dunia sekali pun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong semakin populer. Ia membintangi sejumlah iklan dan diundang ke acara televisi. Penggemarnya semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari, terutama penggemar laki-laki.

"Nn. Jaejoong, apakah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih atau teman dekat? Atau mungkin pria yang kau sukai?" Jaejoong menghadiri acara bincang-bincang di televisi.

Jaejoong ragu-ragu menjawabnya. Tentu saja ia harus menjawab 'tidak'. "Tidak ada. Aku masih sendiri," jawabnya malu-malu.

Jaejoong sudah terbiasa berbohong dan berpura-pura. Hidupnya penuh dengan kepalsuan.

Jaejoong menyimpan foto Jiyool dan Yunho di dompetnya. Di saat ia sedang sendirian ia akan memandangi foto tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia akan tersenyum. Rasa lelahnya akan hilang seketika.

Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat Jaejoong meraih popularitas yang sangat besar. Ia meluncurkan album mini pertamanya. Semua lagu dalam album mininya itu ia ciptakan sendiri. Lagu-lagunya terinspirasi dari Jiyool dan Yunho, lagu tentang cinta dan keluarga. Lagu utamanya berjudul "Baby". Banyak orang mengira bahwa lagu tersebut tentang cinta kepada kekasih, padahal sesungguhnya lagu tersebut menceritakan kasih sayang seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Ia mengungkapkan hal tersebut pada wawancaranya di sebuah majalah.

"Ah, lagu tersebut pasti untuk ibunya. Kudengar ibunya meninggal karena penyakit kanker," komentar penggemar.

Kisah hidup Jaejoong yang menyedihkan pun mulai terkuak. Publik mulai mengetahui bahwa ia adalah anak dari seorang musisi yang dulu pernah populer, tetapi kemudian namanya tenggelam. Ayahnya meninggal saat usianya tujuh tahun. Sejak itu ia hidup berdua hanya dengan ibunya, hidup dalam kemiskinan. Ibunya kemudian menderita penyakit kanker dan meninggal saat usianya sembilan belas tahun. Setahun kemudian ia menjadi _trainee_ di Toscana Entertainment dan menjalani masa _training_ selama lima tahun sebelum akhirnya ia debut sebagai penyanyi solo pada usia 25 tahun. Tidak semua kisah hidupnya terkuak. Mereka semua tidak tahu dua tahun kisah hidupnya yang ia sembunyikan, kehidupannya saat berusia delapan belas sampai dua puluh tahun.

Jaejoong menyembunyikan dua tahun kisah hidupnya itu. Tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang tahu atau habislah dia, dua tahun yang baginya bagaikan neraka, hidup di dalam sangkar emas. Depresi, frustasi, ia rasakan selama dua tahun tersebut. Beberapa kali ia pernah mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, tetapi ia tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya. Selama dua tahun itu ia melihat cita-citanya berlari menjauh tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sampai pada akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk melepaskan diri dari belenggu dan berlari mengejar impiannya.

"Nn. Jaejoong, apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta? Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang cinta pertamamu?"

Cinta? Apakah Jaejoong pernah jatuh cinta? Ya, ia telah jatuh cinta dan tak seharusnya ia mencintai pria tersebut. Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta. "Tentu saja pernah. Lelaki itu..." Ia bingung untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Wah, wajahmu merona, Nn. Jaejoong!" Pembawa acara menggoda Jaejoong. "Tipe pria seperti apa yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab. Ia kebingungan. "Seorang pria yang tidak melukai sayapku. Ia tidak memegangi sayapku dan membiarkanku terbang jauh. Namun, ia yakin dan percaya diri bahwa aku pasti kembali kepadanya. Ia tidak lelah untuk menungguku, walaupun tak pasti kapan aku akan pulang. Pria itu memiliki kesabaran yang sangat tinggi untuk menghadapi wanita sepertiku."

Selesai wawancara, Jaejoong mendapatkan panggilan mendadak dari Yunho. Semua agendanya hari ini dibatalkan. Pria itu mempunyai kekuasaan untuk mengatur jadwalnya sesuka hati.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku? Mengapa semua agendaku dibatalkan?" Jaejoong duduk di dalam limosin yang sudah menunggunya di belakang stasiun televisi.

"Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi, Jae. Aku tidak bisa terus berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak mengenalmu." Yunho tampak frustasi.

Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Di mana Jiyoolie? Mengapa kau meninggalkannya?" Jaejoong tampak khawatir.

"Ia di rumah, menonton siaran wawancaramu," jawab Yunho.

"Oh," komentar singkat Jaejoong.

"Jae, siapa pria yang kau maksud dalam wawancaramu tadi?" Raut wajah Yunho terlihat sangat serius.

"Apakah kau menjemputku hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini?" Jaejoong masih enggan menjawab.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran. Selama ini aku menahan semua rasa penasaranku." Yunho terlihat sangat kacau. "Namun, kali ini aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku terbakar api cemburu, Jae. Siapa pria yang kau cintai itu? Apakah kau meninggalkanku demi pria itu? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sesungguhnya kepadaku."

"Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadiku, Tn. Jung. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas hubungan bisnis. Kau bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupku." Jaejoong meminta sopir untuk menghentikan limosin. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

Sakit rasanya hati Jaejoong. Hidup ini kejam kepada dirinya. Bertahun-bertahun ia mengejar impian. Namun, saat impian itu ada dalam genggamannya, mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta? Cinta? Baginya cinta adalah hal yang menyedihkan. Mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta, terlebih kepada pria itu, Jung Yunho? Takdir telah mempertemukannya dengan pria bernama Jung Yunho itu. Dua kali pria itu menyelamatkannya dan dua kali juga pria itu mengikatnya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa lari lagi dari jeratan pria itu. Kali ini pria itu telah menjerat hatinya.

.

.

.

Hubungan Jaejoong dengan Yunho menjadi dingin. Ia berusaha menghindari pria itu. Ia tak tahan berdekatan dengan pria itu. Detak jantungnya menjadi tak terkendali.

"Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ibu sering terlihat murung? Apakah ibu sedang sedih?" Jiyool menyadari perubahan pada diri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya. "Ibu hanya lelah."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat ibu kembali tersenyum?" Jiyool ikut sedih melihat Jaejoong bersedih.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun."

Jiyool menyodorkan boneka kesayangannya kepada Jaejoong. "Ibu boleh memegang bonekaku."

Jaejoong memandang boneka di tangan Jiyool. Seketika pikirannya terbang ke masa lalu.

 _"Jae, tampaknya kau lebih mencintai bonekamu daripada diriku."_

 _"Jangan sentuh bonekaku! Ini adalah boneka pemberian ibuku."_

 _"Jae, mengapa kau marah? Itu hanyalah sebuah boneka."_

 _"Ini bukanlah sekedar boneka bagiku. Boneka ini sangat berarti bagiku. Ibuku sudah susah payah membelikannya untukku."_

 _"Baiklah, aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhnya lagi."_

"Mengapa ibu diam saja? Apa ibu tidak mau menyentuhnya karena boneka ini jelek?" Jiyool tampak kecewa karena Jaejoong tidak menyukai bonekanya yang sudah usang.

"Bukan begitu. Bonekamu sama sekali tidak jelek. Apa kau yakin aku boleh menyentuhnya? Bukankah boneka ini sangat berharga bagimu?" Jaejoong memberikan penjelasan.

Jiyool mengangguk. "Boneka ini memang sangat berharga bagiku. Akan tetapi, ibu lebih berharga dari boneka ini. Aku menyayangi ibu."

Jaejoong merasa terharu. Ia memeluk Jiyool dengan erat. Ia juga sangat menyayangi anak itu.

Yunho tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Jiyool. "Jae, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Raut wajahnya terlihat dingin.

Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya kepada Jiyool.

"Huh! Ayah mengganggu saja." Jiyool menggembungkan pipi tembemnya. "Aku kan sedang bermain dengan ibu."

"Ayah pinjam sebentar ibumu. Nanti kalian bisa bermain lagi," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho ke ruang kerja pria itu. Ia merasa sangat gugup. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku sudah merencanakan _tour_ -mu.Kupikir sudah saatnya kau menggelar konser di beberapa kota," ujar Yunho serius.

Jaejoong terkejut. "Secepat itu? Apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat? Aku belum setahun debut."

"Kau juga menjadi populer dengan sangat cepat. Jadi, tidak salah jika kau menggelar konser dengan cepat juga." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dipandangi oleh Yunho. Wajahnya merona. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi sangat terkenal secepat ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sangat antusias mempersiapkan konsernya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyapa penggemarnya di berbagai kota. _Tour_ -nya dijadwalkan berlangsung selama setengah tahun. Selama itu pula ia akan jarang bertemu dengan Jiyool. Ia harus menahan rasa rindunya kepada anak itu. Mereka hanya bisa berkomunikasi jarak jauh. Untung saja teknologi komunikasi sudah sangat canggih.

Selama kurang lebih setengah tahun Jaejoong keliling negeri. Konser terakhirnya akan diadakan di Seoul. Setelah _tour_ -nya berakhir, ia akan bisa sedikit bernafas sebelum mempersiapkan lagu untuk album pertamanya.

Jiyool merasa sangat gembira karena Jaejoong memberikannya tiket konser kelas VIP. Ia bisa menonton penampilan Jaejoong di atas panggung dengan sangat jelas. "Ayah, ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat untuk menonton konser ibu."

"Ya, Sayang! Bersabarlah! Kita tidak akan terlambat." Yunho mengendarai sendiri mobilnya. Ia mempercepat laju mobilnya karena putrinya terus merengek.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang ke arah bangku penonton di kelas VIP. Ia tidak juga melihat Jiyool dan Yunho di sana, bahkan sampai konsernya berakhir. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya tidak datang. Namun, ia tetap berpikiran positif, mungkin Yunho sibuk.

Jaejoong merayakan kesuksesan konsernya dengan berpesta di sebuah restoran bersama para kru. Saat itu di televisi sedang ditayangkan berita malam.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat menyaksikan berita di televisi mengenai kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menimpa pengusaha muda Jung Yunho dan putrinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari ke luar restoran. Ia tidak memedulikan para kru yang memanggilnya.

Jaejoong menghentikan taksi yang lewat. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit ia menangis. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan dua orang yang sangat ia cintai. Sudah cukup ia bersedih karena kehilangan ayah dan kemudian ibunya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Jaejoong kalang-kabut saat tiba di rumah sakit. Ia bertanya di mana Yunho dan Jiyool dirawat.

"Ayahnya hanya mengalami luka ringan, sedangkan anaknya terluka sangat parah dan membutuhkan transfusi darah. Akan tetapi, golongan darah ayahnya tidak sama dengan anaknya. Ayahnya bergolongan darah A, sedangkan anaknya B. Sayangnya persediaan darah golongan B di rumah sakit ini sedang kosong. Kita harus menunggu kiriman darah dari tempat lain untuk melakukan transfusi darah." Dokter yang menangani Yunho dan Jiyool berkata kepada perawat.

Jaejoong langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut. "Dokter, ambil saja darahku! Darahku pasti cocok dengannya."

Dokter tersebut terkejut karena tiba-tiba dihampiri oleh Jaejoong. "Maaf, anda siapanya Jung Jiyool? Apakah anda keluarganya?"

Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aku adalah ibunya. Aku adalah ibu kandung Jung Jiyool."

Jung Yunho adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses. Sangat wajar media berlomba-lomba untuk meliput kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Para awak media berkumpul di rumah sakit. Mereka cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan seorang artis yang sedang naik daun. Mereka lebih terkejut lagi mendengar pengakuan artis itu.

 _"Aku adalah ibu kandung Jung Jiyool."_

Sontak saja para awak media itu mengerubungi Jaejoong. Mereka meminta penjelasan atas pengakuan Jaejoong tersebut.

Jaejoong berubah panik dan syok karena diserang oleh awak media. Wajahnya memucat. Untung saja dokter menyelamatkannya dan membawanya untuk melakukan transfusi darah, sehingga ia bisa menghindar sementara dari para awak media.

.

.

.

Berita dengan mudah menyebar begitu saja. Dengan sangat cepat media mengabarkan bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah ibu kandung Jung Jiyool, putri dari konglomerat Jung Yunho.

Masyarakat mulai mempertanyakan hubungan Jaejoong dengan pengusaha muda tampan itu. Tersebar juga foto-foto Jaejoong saat mendatangi kediaman Jung Yunho, bahkan pertemuan Jaejoong dengan pria itu di hotel sempat tertangkap kamera.

 **Apakah sebenarnya hubungan penyanyi Kim Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho? Benarkah Kim Jaejoong adalah Ibu Kandung Jiyool? Apakah itu artinya Kim Jaejoong adalah Istri Jung Yunho yang Menghilang Lima Tahun Lalu?**

"Bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku apa maksud berita ini, Kim Jaejoong?" CEO Kim Junsu memanggil Jaejoong ke kantornya.

Jaejoong tertunduk. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Jawab aku, Kim Jaejoong!" CEO Kim berteriak ke arah Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau sampai diberitakan seperti itu? Ah, pasti karena kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan Jung Yunho dan putrinya, sehingga mereka mengira bahwa kau adalah ibu dari Jung Jiyool. Kau sangat gegabah, Kim Jaejoong. Seharusnya kau tidak mengunjungi rumah sakit pada malam kecelakaan itu. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau pikir Jung Yunho akan menikahimu? Apa kau mencintai pria itu? Ia hanyalah sponsormu. Tidak mungkin ia membalas cintamu, apalagi menikahimu."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam membisu. Tidak mungkin ia mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah istri Jung Yunho yang menghilang itu. Susah payah ia menyembunyikan fakta itu. Namun, kecerobohan kecilnya telah merusak segalanya.

"Biar kami yang menanganinya. Kau jangan muncul di depan publik untuk sementara," ujar CEO Kim Junsu.

.

.

.

Pernyataan bahwa penyanyi baru Kim Jaejoong merupakan istri Jung Yunho sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Publik mulai berpikir bahwa Kim Jaejoong hanya mengada-ada. Wanita itu berharap untuk menjadi istri Jung Yunho. Mulai muncul rumor bahwa Jung Yunho menjadi sponsor dari penyanyi Kim Jaejoong dan wanita itu menginginkan lebih, yaitu menjadi Ny. Jung.

"Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri. Ia bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Ia hanyalah mainan bagi seorang Jung Yunho." Berbagai komentar negatif ditujukan untuk Jaejoong. Dengan sekejap Jaejoong kehilangan banyak penggemarnya. Hancur sudah karirnya yang baru saja ia bangun.

"Tn. Jung, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" CEO Kim bertemu dengan Yunho secara tertutup untuk mendiskuskusikan masalah ini. "Ini juga mempengaruhi reputasimu."

Yunho terlihat sangat tenang. "Aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa hal yang mereka tuduhkan tidaklah benar. Putriku adalah penggemar Jaejoong, sehingga aku sering mengundang Jaejoong ke rumahku untuk menyenangkan putriku."

Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong pasti merasa terpuruk saat ini. Menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah impian wanita itu. Jaejoong telah mengorbankan banyak hal demi menggapai cita-citanya itu. Saat Jaejoong baru saja menikmati hasil dari kerja kerasnya selama ini, wanita itu ditimpa masalah yang sangat besar yang mengancam karirnya.

Yunho tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membahagiakan wanita itu, membuatnya tersenyum. Selama dua tahun hidup bersamanya, wanita itu lebih banyak terlihat murung daripada tersenyum. Dulu ia tidak bisa membahagiakan wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kini ia harus berhasil membuat wanita itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ayah, aku ingin bertemu ibu." Jiyool masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. "Mengapa ibu tidak datang untuk menjengukku? Apakah ibu marah karena kita tidak datang untuk menonton konsernya?"

"Saat kau sedang tidak sadar ibu datang mengunjungimu. Ia bahkan mendonorkan darahnya untukmu. Kau tidak boleh berpikiran negatif kepada ibumu." Yunho lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menemani putrinya di rumah sakit. "Mungkin ibu masih punya banyak pekerjaan, sehingga ia belum bisa mengunjungimu lagi."

Yunho berpikir. Putrinya itu sudah sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong. Publik akan semakin berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika Jaejoong tetap menemui Jiyool. Rumor-rumor negatif akan terus berdatangan. Ia harus mengambil sebuah keputusan yang sangat penting untuk menangani masalah ini. "Jiyoolie, ibu adalah seorang bintang. Mulai sekarang ia tidak akan bisa lagi menemui kita. Ia adalah bintang di langit yang tidak akan bisa kita jangkau."

Jiyool merengek. "Mengapa? Aku ingin ibu."

"Kita masih bisa melihatnya di televisi dan datang menonton konsernya," lanjut Yunho.

Jiyool menggeleng. "Aku ingin bermain bersama ibu."

"Bukankah ada ayah? Sebelumnya juga kau selalu bermain dengan ayah. Ayah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Yunho membelai kepala Jiyool dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Air mata Jiyool terus mengalir. Ia mencoba mengerti yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Ia adalah anak penurut.

Jiyool menyerahkan boneka usang kesayangannya kepada sang ayah. "Jika ayah bertemu dengan ibu, tolong berikan boneka ini kepadanya."

Yunho memandang putrinya dengan keheranan. "Bukankah ini adalah boneka kesayanganmu? Mengapa kau ingin memberikannya kepada orang lain?"

"Aku tidak ingin ibu melupakanku. Kuharap boneka ini akan mengingatkannya kepadaku." Air mata Jiyool mengalir semakin deras.

Yunho mengecup kening Jiyool. Ia merasa bangga mempunyai anak seperti Jiyool yang berhati besar. "Ia tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Di dalam tubuh kalian mengalir darah yang sama. Seorang ibu tidak akan pernah melupakan anaknya."

Berat bagi Yunho untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Akan tetapi, inilah yang terbaik. Ia harus menyelamatkan karir Jaejoong. Hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

Sesaat sebelum menemui wartawan pada konferensi pers, Yunho menemui Jaejoong untuk memberitahukan keputusannya. Jaejoong pasti syok mengetahui hal ini. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak. Setidaknya jika ia memberi tahu Jaejoong terlebih dahulu, ia akan mempunyai waktu untuk menenangkan wanita itu.

"Apa?" Sesuai dugaan, Jaejoong terkejut mendengar keputusan Yunho. "Kau tidak bisa berbuat begitu. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Jiyoolie? Apakah kau tidak memikirkannya?"

"Jiyoolie adalah anak yang cukup dewasa untuk ukuran anak seusianya. Ia bisa memahami keputusanku. Ia bisa menerimanya." Dada Yunho terasa sesak saat mengingat tangis Jiyool.

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya berdua dengan Yunho di dalam ruangan. Mengapa Yunho melakukan itu kepadanya? Pria itu telah mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jiyool dan setelah mereka sangat dekat dan saling menyayangi, pria itu akan memisahkan mereka. "Jika akhirnya harus seperti ini, seharusnya kau tidak mengenalkanku kepadanya." Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Ya, aku menyesali hal itu." Yunho juga ikut menangis. "Mengapa takdir begitu kejam? Mengapa nasib kita begitu buruk? Aku hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun. Aku hanya bisa menyalahkan diriku yang tak bisa menghadirkan kebahagiaan ke dalam hidupmu. Aku adalah suami yang tak berguna. Aku tidak bisa memahami keinginan istriku. Selama dua tahun aku menyiksa batinmu."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang basah. Hatinya semakin terasa sakit melihat air mata pria itu. Ia belum pernah melihat Yunho menangis. Jung Yunho yang ia kenal adalah pria yang gigih, tak kenal putus asa, dan sangat tangguh. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria itu terpuruk karena ditinggalkan olehnya. "Maafkan aku, Yunho! Ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini semua terjadi karena keegoisanku. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana meraih impianku. Aku sama sekali tidak memedulikanmu dan anak kita. Aku hanya memandang bintang yang tinggi di langit, sehingga aku tidak melihat bahwa ada orang-orang yang sangat menyayangiku dan peduli kepadaku. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa bintang yang kulihat di langit itu semu. Bintang yang sesungguhnya ada di dekatku. Kalian berdualah bintangku yang sesungguhnya, yang menerangi malam-malam gelapku, yang membawa keceriaan dalam hidupku."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata Jaejoong. "Jangan menangis, Sayangku! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan memenuhi janjiku kepadamu. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Maafkan aku!" Ia memberikan boneka Jiyool kepada Jaejoong dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan mengunci wanita itu di dalam ruangan sendirian.

"Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan? Buka pintunya! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Jaejoong berteriak dari dalam ruangan sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. Ini benar-benar keputusan yang berat baginya. Namun, ia tetap harus melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin karir Jaejoong hancur. Istrinya itu sudah mengorbankan segalanya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Istrinya itu sudah lama hidup menderita. Ia ingin mewujudkan mimpi Jaejoong. Setelah melangsungkan konferensi pers, ia akan langsung memboyong putrinya ke luar negeri dan akan menetap di sana. Ia akan menghilang dari kehidupan Jaejoong. Mungkin mereka memang tidak berjodoh.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menangis dengan sangat keras. Ia menyesali semuanya. Ia menyesal mengapa selama dua tahun itu ia tidak berusaha untuk mencintai suaminya. Yunho adalah pria yang sangat baik dan menyayangi dirinya dan ibunya. Ia telah dibutakan oleh ambisinya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat cinta dan kebaikan pria itu. Mengapa ia baru mencintai pria itu sekarang, tidak sejak dulu saat mereka masih bersama?

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. Ia memandangi boneka beruang, hadiah ulang tahunnya dari sang ibu yang kini sudah menjadi milik Jung Jiyool. Ia sudah menyesali perbuatannya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan karirnya. Keluarganya lebih berharga. Hampir sepanjang hidupnya ia tidak pernah bahagia. Kali ini ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk bahagia. Ia harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari ruangan ini dan mencegah kepergian Yunho.

Jaejoong mendekati jendela. Ia berada di lantai tiga sebuah gedung. Di bawah adalah tempat berlangsungnya konferensi pers yang diadakan oleh Yunho. Para wartawan sudah memenuhi area tersebut. Apakah ia harus berteriak meminta tolong agar orang-orang menyadari keberadaannya dan membebaskannya dari sana? Keadaan di bawah sana terlalu ramai. Orang-orang tidak akan mendengar teriakannya. Lalu apakah ia harus melompat? Ia bisa mati jika melakukannya.

Jaejoong mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Ia memanjat jendela. Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut melalui jendela. Ia berpegangan pada apa pun yang bisa ia pegang yang menempel di dinding.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia merasa sangat takut. Kedua kaki dan tangannya gemetaran. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terjatuh. Ia tidak ingin mati sekarang. Ia belum siap untuk mati. Ia masih ingin melihat putrinya, meskipun hanya sekali.

Kepala Jaejoong mulai terasa pusing. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk turun menyusuri dinding.

Pandangan Jaejoong mulai kabur. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi berpegangan pada dinding. Ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Lihat, ada orang di sana!" Seorang wartawan mendeteksi keberadaan Jaejoong lewat kameranya. "Orang itu akan jatuh!" Sontak saja seluruh pandangan tertuju kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat lagi. Pegangannya terlepas. Tubuhnya terhempas ke bawah. _Bu, aku datang. Maafkan aku, Bu! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Jiyoolie, maafkan ibu, Nak! Sampai akhir pun aku tidak bisa mengakuimu sebagai anakku. Maafkan semua kesalahanku kepadamu, Nak! Aku telah meninggalkanmu. Aku telah menelantarkanmu selama lima tahun. Terakhir, maafkan aku, Yunho! Kau adalah malaikat penjagaku, hadiah terbaik dari Tuhan untuk menjagaku. Maafkan aku yang telah menyia-nyiakan cintamu._

 **The End**


	2. Prequel

**Prequel**

"Bu, ke mana kita akan pergi?" Jaejoong kecil bertanya kepada ibunya. Sudah setengah hari mereka berjalan.

"Kita akan mencari tempat tinggal yang baru," jawab sang ibu. Wanita umur tiga puluhan itu menuntun putri semata wayangnya.

"Mengapa kita harus mencari tempat tinggal yang baru? Mengapa kita pindah dari rumah kita?" Jaejoong terus saja bertanya.

Oh Seojin, ibu Jaejoong, membawa anaknya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada putrinya itu. "Sekarang kita hanya berdua. Kita akan memulai hidup kita yang baru."

Wanita itu harus terlihat tegar di hadapan anaknya, walaupun ia merasa sangat lelah. Ia merasa lelah untuk menanggung beban sendirian. Suaminya baru meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Sang suami pergi dengan meninggalkan banyak utang. Ia terpaksa harus menjual rumah kecil mereka untuk melunasi utang-utang itu dan kini ia tidak tahu ke mana ia dan putrinya harus pergi.

"Bu, aku lelah." Jaejoong kecil mengeluh. Usianya baru tujuh tahun.

.

.

.

Seojin mendapatkan tempat tinggal di daerah perkampungan kumuh. Ia menyewa sebuah kamar. Kamar tersebut hanya berukuran tiga puluh meter persegi, terdiri atas sebuah ruangan yang ia gunakan untuk melakukan segala hal. Mereka harus menggunakan kamar mandi umum yang berada di luar kamar.

Pada awalnya Jaejoong merasa kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan barunya. Ia juga harus pindah ke sekolah yang baru. Di sekolah yang baru ia dibuli oleh siswa lainnya karena ia anak yatim dan sangat miskin. Seminggu pertama di sekolah barunya ia sering pulang ke rumah sambil menangis.

"Sabar, Nak! Kau harus kuat. Jangan menangis!" Hanya itu yang bisa Seojin katakan kepada putrinya. Putrinya harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat agar bisa menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan.

Seojin mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pengasuh anak pada sebuah keluarga. Suami istri majikannya baru pulang bekerja pada malam hari. Ia baru bisa pulang jika salah satu majikannya sudah pulang. Hal itu menyebabkan dirinya jarang bersama dengan putrinya sendiri dan lebih sering mengasuh anak majikannya.

Tentu saja Seojin merasa bersalah kepada Jaejoong. Seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan anaknya sendiri daripada anak orang lain. Namun, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia harus mencari nafkah untuk dirinya dan Jaejoong.

Beruntungnya Seojin memiliki putri seperti Jaejoong. Anak tersebut mengerti akan kondisi mereka. Putrinya tidak pernah mengeluh, walaupun sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa kecewa dan sedih.

"Mengapa kau tidak bermain bersama mereka?" Seojin memergoki Jaejoong sedang memandang ke arah anak-anak perempuan lain yang sedang bermain boneka dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Mereka tidak mengizinkanku untuk ikut bermain karena aku tidak punya boneka," jawab Jaejoong lemah.

Hati Seojin merasa sakit mendengar jawaban putrinya. Ia tidak punya uang untuk membelikan boneka untuk Jaejoong. Putrinya itu tidak mempunyai mainan apa pun. "Sekarang ibu belum mempunyai uang. Bulan depan kau akan berulang tahun. Ibu akan membelikan boneka sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tersenyum kepada ibunya. "Tidak perlu, Bu. Aku tidak ingin bermain bersama mereka. Aku bisa bermain bersama ibu."

Dada Seojin terasa sesak. Hatinya terluka melihat senyuman pada wajah putrinya itu. Ia ingin melihat Jaejoong bahagia seperti anak-anak lain.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sangat pandai menyanyi. Ia mengikuti lomba menyanyi pada festival sekolahnya dan keluar sebagai juara pertama. Para guru yang menjadi juri sangat terpana mendengar suara merdunya.

"Bu, aku menang lomba menyanyi di sekolah!" Dengan gembira Jaejoong berlari pulang ke rumah sambil memegang piala.

Seojin terkejut melihat putrinya pulang dengan membawa piala. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong mengikuti lomba menyanyi di sekolah. "Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu ibu bahwa kau mengikuti lomba menyanyi di sekolah? Jika ibu tahu, ibu pasti akan datang untuk mendukungmu."

Wajah Jaejoong masih berseri-seri. "Jika aku memberi tahu ibu, ibu pasti ingin datang, sehingga ibu tidak pergi bekerja. Aku tidak ingin ibu kehilangan pekerjaan hanya karena diriku."

Seojin menitikkan air matanya. Ia merasa bangga kepada Jaejoong. Ia memeluk putrinya dengan sangat erat. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia jarang memberikan perhatian kepada putrinya.

Para tetangga juga mengucapkan selamat kepada Jaejoong. "Ny. Seojin, suara putrimu itu memang sangat merdu. Ia pantas menjadi juara. Aku yakin ia akan bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal suatu saat nanti."

Seojin tertegun. Selama ini ia belum memikirkan masa depan Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, jika kau besar nanti, kau ingin jadi apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi seperti ayah," jawab Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

Wajah Seojin memucat. Menjadi seorang penyanyi tidaklah mudah. Mendiang suaminya juga memiliki suara yang sangat merdu. Namun, bertahan di jagad hiburan tidaklah mudah. Suara dan teknik yang bagus tidaklah cukup. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong berakhir seperti sang ayah. "Apakah kau benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan yakin. "Aku sangat suka menyanyi."

"Sayang sekali jika bakat putrimu itu disia-siakan, Nyonya. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mendaftarkan Jaejoong untuk ikut audisi yang diadakan oleh agensi-agensi hiburan?"

.

.

.

Demi mewujudkan cita-cita Jaejoong, Seojin mendaftarkan putrinya untuk ikut audisi. Sesuai harapan, Jaejoong lolos audisi. Anaknya itu mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjadi _trainee_ di sebuah agensi besar. Namun, ia tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar biaya _training._

"Bu, itu artinya aku akan menjadi penyanyi kan?" Jaejoong merasa gembira karena ia lolos audisi.

Seojin terdiam cukup lama. "Tidak, ibu tidak ingin kau berhenti sekolah hanya untuk menjadi _trainee_ di agensi itu."

Jaejoong terlihat kecewa oleh jawaban ibunya. "Mengapa? Aku kan masih bisa menjadi _trainee_ tanpa meninggalkan sekolahku."

"Ibu tidak mempunyai uang untuk membayar biaya _training_ -mu," Seojin tidak bisa berbohong. Anaknya itu sangat cerdas.

Jaejoong terlihat sedih. Namun, ia mengerti kondisi ekonomi keluarganya. Ia pun menerima keputusan sang ibu.

Impian Jaejoong untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi tidak musnah begitu saja. Suatu saat nanti ia pasti bisa menjadi terkenal. Jika ia berhasil menjadi penyanyi terkenal, ia dan ibunya tidak akan hidup dalam kesusahan lagi.

Setiap hari Jaejoong terus berlatih vokal, mengasah kemampuan bernyanyinya. Teknik menyanyi ia dapatkan dari sang ayah.

Seojin merasa sedih melihat betapa keras putrinya berlatih. Ia tidak bisa menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berhenti. Ia tidak bisa menghancurkan impian anak itu. Ingin sekali ia mewujudkan cita-cita anaknya, tetapi bagaimana? Ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai orang tua.

.

.

.

Menginjak bangku SMP, Jaejoong mulai membantu Ibunya bekerja. Ibunya berhenti menjadi pengasuh anak dan berjualan sayuran di pasar. Sepulang sekolah ia pergi ke pasar untuk membantu sang ibu.

"Putrimu cantik sekali, Nyonya." Banyak pedagang di pasar yang menggoda Jaejoong. Tidak hanya pedagang, kuli angkut dan preman pasar pun sering menggodanya.

Seojin mulai khawatir. Putrinya sudah beranjak remaja. Kecantikan Jaejoong mulai terlihat. Ia tidak suka melihat putrinya diganggu oleh pria mata keranjang. "Sebaiknya kau belajar saja di rumah. Ibu bisa berjualan sendirian."

"Mengapa? Ibu akan kerepotan melayani pembeli sebanyak ini." Jaejoong masih berpikiran polos.

Seojin tahu bahwa pelanggannya membludak karena putrinya. Mereka membeli barang dagangannya agar bisa dilayani oleh gadis cantik seperti Jaejoong. Hal ini mendatangkan keuntungan baginya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak suka putrinya dipandangi oleh pria-pria nakal. Lebih baik ia kehilangan pelanggan daripada membahayakan putrinya. "Ibu ingin kau lebih fokus pada pendidikanmu. Nilai rapormu semester lalu tidak begitu bagus."

.

.

.

Beranjak SMA, Jaejoong mulai bekerja paruh waktu di toko swalayan. Walaupun ibunya melarang, ia tetap memaksa. Ia tidak tega melihat ibunya berjuang untuk mencari nafkah sendirian. Ibunya tidak lagi muda. Ibunya menjadi sering cepat lelah dan sakit-sakitan.

Saat tiba di rumah setelah bekerja di toko swalayan, Jaejoong melihat kamar yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya dikerumuni tetangga. "Ada apa ini?" Ia melihat ibunya berbaring di atas tempat tidur dalam keadaan lemah.

"Ibumu pingsan saat berjualan di pasar," kata salah satu tetangganya. "Sebaiknya kau membawanya ke dokter."

Jaejoong dengan ditemani oleh ketua RT membawa ibunya ke dokter. Setelah memeriksa ibunya, dokter menyuruh Jaejoong untuk membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit. "Ibuku sakit apa, Dok?"

"Sebaiknya kau membawa ibumu ke rumah sakit. Ibumu akan menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut di sana. Aku akan membuat surat rujukannya," ujar dokter yang memeriksa ibu Jaejoong.

Setelah menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut di rumah sakit, Seojin dinyatakan mengidap kanker. Penyakitnya sudah cukup parah.

"Mengapa kau baru memeriksakannya sekarang?" Dokter di rumah sakit memarahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam. Pikirannya kosong. Ibunya sudah sakit cukup lama, tetapi tidak memberi tahu dirinya.

Jaejoong meminta ibunya untuk berhenti bekerja. Kini giliran dirinya yang akan menanggung beban hidup mereka.

Tentu saja Seojin tidak mau berhenti bekerja. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong berjuang sendiri. "Kau kan harus sekolah. Aku tidak ingin kau putus sekolah."

"Aku bisa sekolah sambil bekerja. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan tambahan selain pekerjaan di toko swalayan." Jaejoong bersikeras. Ia bukan anak penurut lagi seperti waktu ia kecil. Ia sekarang sudah dewasa.

"Pelajar SMA sepertimu bisa bekerja apa?" Seojin sangat mengkhawatirkan putrinya.

"Apa saja." Jaejoong tampak bersemangat.

Seojin benar-benar khawatir. Ia takut Jaejoong menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong lulus SMA dengan nilai di ambang batas. Ia bahkan pernah hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena sering membolos. Namun, pihak sekolah merasa iba kepadanya dan tidak jadi mengeluarkannya dari sekolah.

Dengan bermodalkan ijazah SMA Jaejoong mencari pekerjaan. Namun, hal itu tidak mudah. Akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk menjadi karyawan tetap di toko swalayan tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Hanya tempat itu yang bersedia memperkerjakannya.

"Jae, suaramu bagus. Kau juga cantik. Mengapa kau tidak ikut audisi saja?" ujar manajer toko.

"Aku sudah sering ikut audisi dan selalu lolos," jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu mengapa kau masih bekerja di sini?" Manajer toko merasa heran.

"Aku harus bekerja untuk mengobati ibuku," balas Jaejoong. Ia harus bekerja dengan semangat. "Jika aku sudah punya uang yang cukup untuk berobat ibuku, aku akan mengejar impianku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Manajer toko merasa kagum pada semangat Jaejoong. Gadis itu selalu bekerja dengan sangat baik di tokonya. "Aku akan mendukungmu. Jika kau memerlukan bantuan, katakan saja kepadaku!"

.

.

.

Pada suatu malam Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya dengan basah kuyup. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Ia menemukan 'rumahnya' dalam keadaan gelap. Mengapa ibunya tidak menyalakan lampu? Apakah ia lupa membayar tagihan listrik bulan ini, sehingga perusahaan listrik memutus aliran listrik ke rumahnya? "Bu, mengapa ibu tidak menyalakan lampu?" Ia menggapai sakelar di dinding dan menyalakan lampu. Betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan ibunya tergeletak di lantai tanpa sadarkan diri.

Jaejoong bingung. Ia harus segera membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit. Sekarang sudah larut malam. Para tetangga sudah tidur.

Jaejoong memapah ibunya sampai ke tepi jalan raya. Ia mendudukkan ibunya di bangku halte. Ia menunggu taksi yang lewat, tetapi dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti itu jarang sekali kendaraan yang lewat.

Jaejoong tidak putus asa. Kendaraan pribadi yang lewat pun coba ia hentikan. Akan tetapi, pengemudi kendaraan-kendaraan itu tidak mau berhenti dan menolongnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong sudah sangat basah kuyup. Ia harus segera membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya ada juga kendaraan yang berhenti di hadapannya. "Tolong! Aku harus segera membawa ibuku ke rumah sakit."

Pengemudi itu turun dari dalam mobilnya. Ia kemudian membantu Jaejoong untuk membawa ibunya ke dalam mobil.

Jaejoong menangis sambil memeluk ibunya. Ia takut terjadi hal yang buruk kepada ibunya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan ibunya, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada ibumu?" Pria yang menolong Jaejoong dan ibunya bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku pulang ke rumah ibuku sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai." Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Pria itu memutar mobilnya untuk mencari jalan pintas. Wanita paruh baya yang ia tolong harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi? Kita menjauhi rumah sakit yang menjadi tujuan kita." Jaejoong terlihat panik.

"Kita akan menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Rumah sakit yang kau maksud terlalu jauh. Ibumu harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan medis." Pria itu menjelaskan.

"Akan tetapi, rumah sakit yang kau maksud sangat besar. Biaya pengobatannya pun pasti sangat mahal. Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk membayarnya. Tuan, tolong putar kembali mobilmu!" Jaejoong memelas.

"Nona, tenanglah! Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Yang penting ibumu bisa segera tertolong." Pria tersebut terlihat tenang.

Jaejoong menatap pria yang menolongnya itu dengan tajam. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku tidak mempunyai banyak uang untuk biaya rumah sakit. Cepat putar balik mobilmu!" Ia berteriak karena panik.

Pria itu tidak menggubris Jaejoong. Ia tetap mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Jaejoong kehabisan energinya. Ia pasrah saja membiarkan ke rumah sakit mana pun pria itu membawanya.

.

.

.

Dengan lemah Jaejoong menunggu ibunya di depan ruang gawat darurat. Sekarang adalah akhir bulan. Gajinya bulan ini sudah hampir habis. Bagaimana ia akan membayar biaya rumah sakit? "Tuan, bisakah kau meminjamkan aku uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit?" Ia bertanya kepada pria yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku akan membayarnya bulan depan, setelah aku menerima gaji."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Akulah yang memutuskan untuk membawa ibumu ke rumah sakit ini. Jadi, aku juga harus bertanggung jawab untuk membayar biaya rumah sakitnya."

Jaejoong berbicara dengan lemah. "Tidak, Tuan. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakitnya. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk meminjam uang darimu."

Pria itu masih tersenyum. "Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Jaejoong tidak menyukai cara pria itu tersenyum kepadanya. Pria itu adalah orang asing. Pasti pria tersebut memiliki maksud tersembunyi di balik kebaikannya.

.

.

.

Dokter memanggil Jaejoong setelah memeriksa keadaan Seojin. "Ibumu harus segera dioperasi."

Jaejoong tertegun. Dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi ibunya? Bosnya di toko juga belum tentu mempunyai uang sebanyak itu.

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan lunglai. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menangis. Ia bingung.

"Apa kata dokter?" Pria itu masih saja setia menemani Jaejoong di rumah sakit.

Jaejoong duduk di bangku terdekat. Tatapannya tampak kosong. "Ibuku harus segera dioperasi. Setelah dioperasi pun bukan berarti ibuku akan sembuh. Ia masih harus menjalani terapi." Ia menghela nafas.

"Oh," komentar pria itu. "Ayo kita urus administrasinya! Ibumu harus segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap."

Jaejoong tidak juga beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. "Bagaimana aku membayar semuanya?"

Pria tersebut terdiam sejenak sambil memandang Jaejoong. "Itu urusan nanti. Yang penting sekarang ibumu bisa mendapatkan kamar di rumah sakit ini." Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meminta kamar di kelas paling rendah di rumah sakit itu untuk ibunya. Kelas terendah saja belum tentu ia bisa membayar semua biayanya.

"Maaf, kamar kelas dua sudah penuh," ujar petugas administrasi rumah sakit.

"Kalau begitu, kamar lain saja," ujar pria yang bersama Jaejoong. "Sekalian kelas VIP saja."

"Apa?" Jaejoong menatap pria itu dengan tajam. "Tuan, apa kau sudah gila? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak punya uang?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Ia sedang panik karena ibunya sakit. Tempatkan Ny. Seojin di kamar VIP," ujar pria itu kepada petugas administrasi. Ia kemudian menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di ruang tunggu. "Apa kau bisa tenang sedikit, Nona? Berhentilah berteriak kepadaku di depan banyak orang!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Apa kau ingin menghancurkan hidupku?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku akan membayar biaya rumah sakit untuk ibumu," balas pria itu.

"Tuan, aku tidak akan sanggup untuk membayar utang kepadamu. Aku juga masih harus mencari uang untuk biaya operasi ibuku," ujar Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak akan bisa berpikir jika kau panik. Kau harus menenangkan dirimu. Memangnya uang akan turun dari langit begitu saja jika kau panik?" ujar pria itu lagi.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ucapan pria itu ada benarnya juga.

"Nah, bagus! Kau terlihat sangat manis jika kau duduk dengan tenang seperti ini."

.

.

.

Jaejoong membiarkan pria itu mengurus semua administrasi rumah sakit. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Urusan administrasi sudah selesai. Mengapa kau masih di sini dan tidak pulang?"

"Aku khawatir kau akan berbuat bodoh dengan berteriak-teriak lagi di rumah sakit jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu." Pria itu terkekeh.

Jaejoong menatap tajam pria itu. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Aku masih waras."

Pria itu tertawa. "Kau pasti sangat lapar. Aku akan pergi ke kantin untuk membelikanmu makanan."

Jaejoong tidak menyukai keterlibatan pria itu. Ia tidak suka orang asing mencampuri urusannya. Ia berpikir untuk segera melunasi utangnya kepada pria itu agar pria itu tidak mencampuri urusannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu, Tn. Jung! Entah apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku jika kau tak menolongku." Seojin sudah sadarkan diri. Ia kini menempati ruang rawat VIP.

Pria yang membantu Jaejoong untuk membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit bernama Jung Yunho. Pria tersebut berusia 25 tahun dan baru merintis bisnisnya. Ia mewarisi sebuah rumah besar dari kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal. Ia tidak mempunyai anggota keluarga yang lain.

Jaejoong menampakkan wajah masamnya. Ia tidak suka ibunya menjadi akrab dengan pria yang menolong mereka. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang seperti Jung Yunho. Orang miskin sepertinya pasti dianggap rendah oleh orang kaya.

.

.

.

"Pria itu baik sekali ya," komentar Seojin setelah Yunho pergi.

Jaejoong masih saja cemberut. Ia tidak suka ibunya memuji Jung Yunho. "Ia adalah orang kaya. Membayar biaya rumah sakit bukanlah sesuatu yang besar baginya."

"Mengapa bicaramu begitu ketus, Jae?" Seojin tidak tahu apa yang membuat putrinya kesal. "Apa kau marah kepada ibu karena ibu sakit-sakitan?" Ia merasa sedih karena selalu menyusahkan Jaejoong.

"Tidak, Bu. Mana mungkin aku marah kepada ibu." Nada bicara Jaejoong melembut.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu kesal, Sayang?" Seojin membelai rambut putrinya.

"Aku hanya merasa lelah, Bu," jawab Jaejoong. "Hari ini aku harus mengambil kerja lembur agar aku bisa segera melunasi utang kita kepada Tn. Jung."

"Maafkan ibu, Nak!" Seojin memandang putrinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ibu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ibu hanya bisa menyusahkanmu." Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Jaejoong. Bukannya membantu Jaejoong untuk menggapai cita-citanya, ia justru semakin menghambat putrinya. Andaikan saja ia tidak sakit.

Jaejoong memeluk ibunya. "Ibu tidak boleh berkata seperti. Aku sangat menyayangi ibu. Hanya ibulah yang aku punya."

Seojin membelai punggung putrinya. Ia merasa bangga mempunyai anak yang sangat berbakti seperti Jaejoong. Pantaskah ia menerima karunia ini?

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya kepada ibunya. "Sekarang aku harus pergi bekerja." Ia mengeluarkan boneka beruang kesayangannya dari dalam tasnya. "Selama aku pergi bekerja, boneka ini yang akan menjaga ibu." Ia meletakkan bonekanya di samping ibunya.

"Mengapa kau tinggalkan bonekamu di sini? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu membawanya ke mana pun kau pergi?" tanya Seojin heran.

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya. Ia sedang mengalami masa sulit. Sulit baginya untuk tersenyum. Namun, ia harus tetap bersemangat demi ibunya. "Aku tak bisa berada di sisi ibu untuk menjaga ibu. Boneka itu membawa separuh jiwaku. Anggap saja ia adalah pengganti diriku agar ibu tidak merasa kesepian. Ibu bisa mengajaknya berbicara. Hehehe. Akan tetapi, ibu jangan berharap ia akan membalas perkataan ibu."

Seojin ikut tersenyum. "Kau selalu bisa membuat ibu tersenyum."

Setelah berpamitan kepada ibunya, Jaejoong pun pergi ke toko swalayan untuk bekerja. Ia harus bekerja semakin keras.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Jaejoong pergi, Yunho datang mengunjungi Seojin dengan membawa kantung plastik besar. "Jaejoong ke mana?"

"Ia baru saja pergi untuk bekerja," jawab Seojin.

Yunho mengeluarkan berbagai macam makanan dari dalam kantung plastik yang dibawanya. Ia membawa buah-buahan untuk Seojin dan dua buah kotak makanan untuk dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Tn. Jung, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawa semua ini untukku." Seojin merasa tidak enak kepada Yunho karena ia sudah banyak merepotkan pria itu.

"Aku tidak merasa repot. Ibu tidak usah khawatir," ujar Yunho. "Boleh kan aku memanggilmu 'ibu'?" Ia menata buah-buahan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

Seojin merasa sangat tidak enak. Anak muda itu terlalu baik, padahal Yunho hanyalah orang asing. "Tentu saja boleh. Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu."

"Terima kasih." Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Ibu juga jangan memanggilku 'Tn. Jung'. Panggil saja aku dengan namaku, Yunho."

Seojin mengangguk. "Baiklah, Yunho." Ia sangat menyukai anak muda yang ramah dan baik hati itu.

"Mengapa di sini ada boneka?" Yunho melihat-lihat boneka yang berada di sebelah Seojin. "Apakah ini milik ibu?"

"Boneka itu milik Jaejoong," jawab Seojin.

Yunho tertawa. "Ia sudah besar, tetapi masih bermain dengan boneka. Siapa nama boneka beruang ini?"

"Jaejoong tidak memberinya nama," jawab Seojin lagi.

"Kalau begitu, namakan ia 'Yunniebear' saja," usul Yunho. "Boneka ini mirip denganku kan? Hahaha!"

Seojin ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja kau lebih tampan daripada boneka itu."

Yunho merasa senang mengobrol dengan Seojin. Wanita itu terasa seperti seorang ibu baginya. Jika ibunya masih hidup, mungkin ibunya seperti Seojin.

Yunho kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Usianya saat itu masih sepuluh tahun. Sejak itu ia hidup sendirian, hanya ditemani oleh para pelayan di rumahnya. Ia sudah menganggap para pelayan senior di rumahnya sebagai keluarganya.

Yunho adalah pemuda yang sangat ramah. Ia sangat suka berbicara dan bercanda. Sepanjang hari ia mengajak Seojin mengobrol banyak hal. Ia juga banyak bertanya mengenai Jaejoong kepada Seojin, di mana Jaejoong bekerja, warna kesukaannya, makanan kesukaannya, dan apakah Jaejoong sudah mempunyai kekasih."

Seojin terkekeh menertawakan Yunho yang terlalu semangat menanyakan putrinya. Ia merasa bahwa pemuda itu tertarik kepada putrinya. "Tidak, Jaejoongku belum mempunyai seorang kekasih. Mana sempat ia memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia terlalu sibuk bekerja untuk membayar biaya pengobatanku."

"Oh." Yunho sedikit tersenyum. Di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat senang karena Jaejoong belum memiliki tambatan hati.

"Apakah kau menyukai putriku?" tanya Seojin tanpa basa-basi.

Pipi Yunho memerah. "Ah, mengapa ibu berpikir seperti itu? Aku hanya penasaran saja mengenai putrimu. Putrimu itu sangat ketus. Tidak heran jika ia belum mempunyai seorang kekasih. Para lelaki pasti takut untuk mendekatinya, padahal ia berwajah sangat cantik. Hahaha!"

"Kau tidak perlu takut untuk mendekatinya. Sebenarnya ia adalah gadis yang lembut. Ia bersikap seperti itu sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri," balas Seojin. "Kau adalah pemuda yang sangat baik. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku akan membantumu untuk mendekati putriku jika kau mau."

"Benarkah?" seru Yunho.

Seojin tertawa. "Akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa kau menyukai putriku. Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Jung Yunho."

Wajah Yunho semakin memerah. Ia merasa sangat malu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menyukai seorang gadis. Ia tertarik kepada Jaejoong karena sifat Jaejoong yang pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat banyak makanan di atas meja di kamar rawat ibunya. Sepulang dari toko swalayan, ia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. "Siapa yang membawa makanan sebanyak ini? Apakah para tetangga kita datang berkunjung tadi siang?"

"Yunho yang membawa semua itu," jawab Seojin.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh, maksudku Tn. Jung." Seojin menambahkan penjelasan. "Ia yang membawa semua itu untuk kita."

Jaejoong berusaha untuk menahan emosi di hadapan sang ibu. "Oh, jadi sekarang ibu memanggilnya dengan menyebut namanya," sindirnya.

Seojin bisa merasakan bahwa putrinya itu tidak menyukai Yunho. Ia bisa memahami hal itu. Putrinya itu tidak suka dibantu oleh orang asing. Jaejoong berpikir bahwa orang kaya seperti Jung Yunho pasti memiliki maksud buruk terselubung saat membantu orang miskin seperti mereka. "Berhentilah berprasangka buruk kepadanya! Ia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia membantu kita dengan tulus."

"Bu, kita baru mengenalnya kemarin. Bagaimana ibu bisa begitu saja memercayainya?" Jaejoong berusaha untuk menyadarkan ibunya.

Seojin menghela nafas. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan putrinya. "Jika kau tidak percaya kepadanya, itu adalah hakmu. Ibu bisa memahami dirimu."

"Aku akan segera melunasi utang kita kepadanya. Manajer juga bersedia meminjamkan sedikit uang kepadaku." Jaejoong memberi tahu ibunya.

Seojin tidak membalas lagi perkataan Jaejoong. Ia merasa sedih melihat putrinya seperti itu.

Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar tulus di dunia ini. Itulah yang Jaejoong pikirkan. Karena ia miskin, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Teman-temannya di sekolah selalu mengolok-olok dan memandang rendah dirinya, apalagi anak-anak yang berasal dari keluarga kaya.

Jaejoong berpikir jika ada orang yang memperlakukannya dengan baik, pasti orang tersebut mengharapkan balasan. Bosnya di toko memperlakukannya dengan baik karena ia adalah pegawai yang pekerja keras. Jika ia tidak bekerja dengan baik, pastilah bosnya itu juga tidak akan berbuat baik kepadanya.

Kehidupan yang keras telah membentuk pola pikir Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Pria yang bernama Jung Yunho itu, entah apa maksud dan tujuannya.

.

.

.

Setiap hari Yunho datang untuk menjaga Seojin saat Jaejoong pergi bekerja. Ia tidak berani datang jika ada Jaejoong. Gadis itu selalu menatapnya dengan penuh rasa tidak suka. "Bu, sepertinya Jaejoongie membenciku."

Seojin merasa kasihan kepada Yunho. "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Ia memang ketus kepada semua orang." Ia mencoba untuk menghibur pemuda itu. "Aku akan berbicara kepadanya agar ia tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi. Sikapnya itu sangat buruk."

.

.

.

"Jae, sikapmu itu sangat buruk kepada Yunho. Ia merasa sedih dan mengira bahwa kau membencinya." Seojin berbicara kepada putrinya.

"Jadi, sekarang ibu berada di pihaknya?" Jaejoong merasa kecewa kepada ibunya. "Jadi, sekarang ibu lebih menyayanginya daripada anak ibu sendiri?"

"Kumohon jangan salah paham, Sayang!" Seojin memberikan pengertian. "Sikapmu itu sangat buruk. Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu kepada siapa pun, bukan hanya kepada Yunho."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia sadar bahwa sikapnya sangat buruk. Ia bersikap seperti itu karena ia sangat tidak menyukai pria itu. Ia bahkan mulai cemburu karena pria itu mulai merebut perhatian sang ibu darinya. Ia menyesal karena tidak setiap waktu ia bisa menjaga ibunya, sehingga pria itu memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk mengambil hati sang ibu.

"Kau tahu, Jae? Ia menyukaimu. Yunho menaruh hati kepadamu." Seojin berharap Jaejoong akan luluh jika ia memberitahu Jaejoong hal ini.

Jaejoong masih terdiam, tidak membalas. Jadi, pria itu mendekati ibunya untuk mendapatkan hatinya? Licik sekali. Kini ia tahu motif pria itu yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah memeriksa kondisi kesehatan Seojin, dokter memanggil Jaejoong untuk membicarkan hal yang sangat penting. "Ibumu harus dioperasi secepatnya. Bagaimana keputusanmu?"

Jaejoong merasa terjepit. Ia berada dalam keadaan yang sangat sulit. Dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi ibunya? Biayanya sangat mahal. Utangnya kepada Yunho saja belum lunas.

Yunho? Ya, pria itu bisa membantunya. Bukankah pria itu menyukainya? Jika Yunho benar-benar menaruh hati kepadanya, pria itu pasti akan membantunya. "Lakukan saja semua persiapan operasinya! Ibuku akan dioperasi secepatnya."

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk sendirian di kantin rumah sakit. Ia sangat bingung. Ia sangat kacau dan kalut. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, tetapi tidak ada bahu untuk bersandar. Ia hanya bisa menyimpan semua bebannya sendirian.

Apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan? Semua itu terlalu berat baginya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menghadapi cobaan ini. Ke mana ia harus berlari? Kepada siapa ia harus meminta tolong?

Mengapa dunia ini begitu kejam kepadanya? Mengapa harus dirinya yang mendapatkan cobaan ini? Ia hanyalah gadis berusia delapan belas tahun. Cobaan ini terlalu berat baginya. Ia lemah. Ia rapuh.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamar rawat ibunya. Ia melihat Yunho sudah berada si sana. Darahnya mendidih melihat pria itu.

"Jaejoongie, lihatlah! Yunho membawakan makanan kesukaanmu," seru Seojin.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Aku tidak lapar, Bu," jawabnya lemah.

Seojin merasa sedih melihat putrinya seperti itu. "Kau harus makan, Nak! Ibu tidak ingin kau juga jatuh sakit. Siapa yang akan merawat ibu jika kau sakit? Makanlah, Nak!" Air matanya meleleh. Ia mengambil kotak makanan di samping tempat tidur. Ia mencoba untuk menyuapi Jaejoong. "Makanlah, Nak! Makanlah, walau hanya sedikit!"

Hati Jaejoong terluka melihat air mata ibunya. Ia telah membuat ibunya menangis. "Ibu tidak boleh menangis. Maafkan aku yang telah membuat ibu bersedih." Tidak mau terus membuat ibunya bersedih, ia pun makan dari suapan ibunya.

Yunho terharu melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Ia merasa iri kepada Jaejoong yang masih bisa disuapi oleh ibunya. Ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memaksakan dirinya untuk bersikap lebih ramah kepada Yunho. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya terus bersedih dengan bersikap ketus kepada pria itu. Selain itu, ia juga sangat membutuhkan bantuan pria itu untuk membayar biaya operasi ibunya.

Yunho merasa senang karena sikap Jaejoong kepada dirinya mulai berubah. Seojin pasti sudah menasihati Jaejoong.

"Tn. Jung, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar? Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." Jaejoong terlihat salah tingkah. Ia bingung bagaimana harus bersikap kepada Yunho.

"Tentu saja." Jantung Yunho berdebar-debar. Kira-kira apa yang ingin Jaejoong bicarakan dengannya?

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar rawat ibunya. Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia terus berjalan menjauh dari kamar ibunya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Bagaimana ia harus menyampaikan itu kepada Yunho? Ia membawa Yunho ke taman di rumah sakit tersebut. "Tn. Jung, aku memerlukan bantuanmu," ujarnya ragu-ragu. Ia tidak suka meminta bantuan orang lain. Ia merasa gengsi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lucu sekali.

Yunho tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pandangannya mengarah pada bibir Jaejoong.

"Tn. Jung, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari bahwa Yunho melihat ke arah bibirnya. Ia menjadi salah tingkah. _Dasar mesum!_ "Tn. Jung?"

"Ya?" Yunho masih memandang bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin meminjam uang darimu lagi." Jaejoong merasa sangat malu untuk mengatakannya. "Ibuku harus segera dioperasi. Aku akan berusaha melunasi pinjamanku kepadamu secepat mungkin." Wajahnya terlihat memelas.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Jaejoong. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Jae. Kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku."

Jaejoong merasa lega karena Yunho mau membantunya. Namun, di sisi lain ia merasa resah. Ia harus berpura-pura baik kepada pria itu.

.

.

.

Seojin tersenyum melihat putrinya masuk ke kamar rawatnya bersama Yunho. Mereka berdua terlihat akur. "Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat ibunya merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Tn. Jung karena selama ini aku telah bersikap buruk kepadanya." Ia memandang tajam ke arah Yunho. Ia berharap Yunho bisa memahami kode darinya.

Yunho mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum. "Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku. Aku sama sekali tidak marah kepadamu. Tidak ada yang perlu kumaafkan."

"Oh," Seojin merasa lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Senyuman masih melekat pada bibir Yunho. Ia merasa senang bisa membantu Seojin dan Jaejoong. "Jae, mulai sekarang panggil aku 'Yunho' saja. Rasanya aneh kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Tn. Jung'."

Jaejoong tidak suka melihat senyuman pria itu. _Dengan membantuku dan ibuku, bukan berarti kau memenangkan hatiku, Tn. Jung. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan hatiku kepada dirimu, tidak akan pernah._

.

.

.

Seojin akan dioperasi hari ini. Sebelum dioperasi, ia berbicara kepada putrinya. "Jae, bisa saja operasi ibu ini tidak berhasil dan ibu akan mati."

Jaejoong menatap ibunya. Ia berusaha menahan tangis. "Mengapa ibu berkata seperti itu? Ibu tidak akan mati. Dokter yang akan mengoperasi ibu adalah dokter yang terbaik. Apakah ibu tidak percaya pada kemampuan mereka?"

"Hidup manusia ada di tangan Tuhan, bukan di tangan dokter." Seojin memandang langit-langit. "Hal yang paling kukhawatirkan adalah dirimu. Aku sama sekali tidak takut mati." Ia membelai wajah putrinya. Ia mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari mata Jaejoong. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadamu setelah aku pergi."

Air mata Jaejoong turun semakin deras. "Bu, kumohon ibu jangan berpikir seperti itu. Ibu akan sembuh. Operasinya akan berhasil. Kita akan segera pulang ke rumah. Ibu tidak boleh mati karena ibu belum menyaksikan diriku menyanyi di atas panggung sebagai seorang penyanyi."

Seojin ikut menangis. Hal yang paling ia sesalkan adalah ia tidak mampu membantu mewujudkan impian putrinya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Ia memeluk putrinya dan mereka menangis bersama.

Setelah berbicara dengan Jaejoong, Seojin meminta Jaejoong untuk memanggil Yunho yang berada di luar. Ia ingin berbicara berdua dengan pemuda itu.

"Apakah ibu sudah siap?" Yunho membelai punggung tangan Seojin, mencoba memberikan semangat kepada wanita itu.

"Aku sangat siap," jawab Seojin mantap. "Yunho, tolong jaga putriku!"

Yunho menatap Seojin dalam. Ia merasakan sesuatu di balik perkataan Seojin. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah operasiku ini akan berhasil atau tidak," lanjut Seojin.

Yunho tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa sedih.

"Mau kan kau menjaga Jaejoong?" tanya Seojin.

Yunho mengangguk. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

Seojin tersenyum. "Aku tahu bahwa aku bisa mengandalkanmu. Kau adalah pria yang sangat baik. Sekarang aku bisa merasa tenang. Aku tidak khawatir lagi untuk meninggalkan dunia ini."

.

.

.

Yunho dengan setia berada di sisi Jaejoong saat menunggu operasi Seojin. "Jae, kau belum makan. Ayo kita makan dahulu!"

Tatapan Jaejoong terlihat kosong. "Aku sama sekali tidak lapar. Kau makan saja sendiri."

Yunho bingung bagaimana harus membujuk Jaejoong untuk makan. Gadis itu sangat keras kepala. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke kantin."

Yunho kembali dari kantin dengan membawa roti isi untuk Jaejoong. "Makanlah! Isinya ikan tuna pedas."

"Aku tidak lapar." Jaejoong masih tidak menatap Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Ibumu pasti akan memarahiku jika ia tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk makan."

Jaejoong akhirnya menoleh ke arah Yunho. Sebegitu percayanyakah sang ibu kepada pria itu?

"Makanlah demi ibumu!" Yunho merasa sudah menang dari Jaejoong. "Kau tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa, bukan?"

Jaejoong mengambil roti isi dari tangan Yunho dan memakannya. Ia tidak mau membuat ibunya bersedih.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong makan. Menurutnya Jaejoong terlihat sangat lucu.

Jaejoong akhirnya merasa bahwa Yunho memperhatikannya. Ia menjadi salah tingkah. "Mengapa kau memandangku? Apakah cara makanku sangat aneh?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Kau terlihat sangat cantik saat makan."

Jaejoong tidak suka dipuji dan dipandang oleh Yunho. Ia merasa hal itu mengerikan. Ia tidak menyukai pria itu. Jika bukan karena ibunya, ia tidak akan mau berdekatan dengan pria itu.

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam akhirnya Seojin keluar dari ruang operasi. Namun, dokter langsung memanggil Jaejoong untuk membicarkan kondisi kesehatan Seojin.

"Nn. Kim, kami telah mengangkat sel kanker dari tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, ..." Sang dokter menghela nafas.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup mendengarkan penjelasan dokter. Apakah kondisi kesehatan ibunya semakin parah? "Apa?"

"Kami tidak bisa mengangkat sel kanker seluruhnya. Penyakit ibumu sudah sangat parah. Sel kankernya sudah menggerogoti beberapa organ tubuhnya. Ibumu tidak bisa sembuh sepenuhnya. Untuk mencegah perkembangan sel kankernya, ibumu harus terus menjalani terapi." Dokter menjelaskan.

Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya ibunya masih bisa hidup.

"Terapinya bisa berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun," lanjut dokter. "Terapinya akan dilakukan seminggu sekali."

Jaejoong sangat ingin ibunya sembuh. Ia ingin ibunya menjalani terapi. Akan tetapi, satu hal menjadi kendalanya, biaya terapi yang sangat besar. Gajinya di toko swalayan tidak akan cukup untuk membayar biaya terapi. Selain itu, ia juga harus membayar biaya hidup mereka sehari-hari dan masih ada utang kepada Yunho dan manajer toko yang harus dilunasi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan lunglai dari ruang kerja dokter ke kamar rawat ibunya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hanya satu orang yang terlintas di pikirannya, yang bisa membantunya, yaitu Yunho. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria itu lagi. Sepertinya ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan pria itu.

Jaejoong merasa malu jika ia harus terus meminta tolong kepada Yunho. Ia juga belum tentu bisa mengembalikan semua pinjaman dari pria itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otak Jaejoong yang sudah buntu. Bukankah pria itu menyukainya? Jika pria itu mencintainya, pria itu pasti tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk membantu dirinya. Ya, ia harus membuat pria itu jatuh cinta sangat dalam kepada dirinya. Itu tidak menyukai ide ini. Namun, ia tidak mempunyai solusi lain untuk masalahnya. Selain itu, ibunya juga pasti merasa senang jika ia menjadi kekasih pria itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memaksakan dirinya untuk bersikap lembut kepada Yunho. Ia harus membuat pria itu tergila-gila kepadanya. Dengan sengaja ia menggoda pria itu dengan tingkahnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia merasa jijik kepada dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal itu.

Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho senang melihat bibirnya. Oleh karena itu, ia mengoleskan _lip gloss_ pada bibirnya. Ia kemudian menjilati bibirnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, atau menggembungkan pipinya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya di hadapan Yunho. Benar saja, pria itu tidak berkedip memandang bibirnya. _Kau sangat mudah untuk dijebak, Tn. Jung._ Ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang terjebak. Ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari pria itu.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa bahwa Jaejoong sudah mulai menyukai dirinya. Gadis itu tidak membencinya lagi. Ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk menjemput Jaejoong di toko swalayan.

"Siapa pria itu? Sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri di luar dan tidak masuk." Salah satu karyawan toko swalayan melihat gerak-gerik Yunho yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

Jaejoong melihat ke luar toko, ke arah pandang rekan kerjanya. Ia juga ingin tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh rekan kerjanya itu. "Oh, ia temanku. Ia pasti datang untuk mencariku." Ia merasa tidak enak kepada manajer toko dan rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Yunho merasa senang saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari toko dan berjalan menghampirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa kau datang untuk menemuiku?" Jaejoong berpura-pura tersipu. "Ada apa?"

Yunho terpesona melihat Jaejoong. Detak jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan. "Kapan kau selesai bekerja? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama."

"Sebentar lagi jam kerjaku selesai," jawab Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Ia mengerti bahwa saat ini Yunho sedang mengajaknya berkencan. "Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu. Ibuku sudah menunggu di rumah. Ia menungguku untuk mencicipi masakan buatannya." Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kita pergi makan lain kali saja. Memakan masakan ibumu lebih penting. Aku sangat iri kepadamu. Kau masih bisa menikmati masakan yang dibuat oleh ibumu dengan penuh cinta." Yunho merasa sedikit kecewa karena ia gagal mengajak Jaejoong berkencan. Namun, ia sangat memahami alasan Jaejoong.

"Uhm, bagaimana jika kau ikut makan bersama kami di rumah?" usul Jaejoong. "Kita masih bisa makan bersama. Ibu juga pasti senang bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Mata Yunho berbinar-binar.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan imutnya. "Tunggulah setengah jam lagi! Jam kerjaku akan berakhir setengah jam lagi."

.

.

.

Seojin merasa sangat gembira karena Yunho datang berkunjung ke rumahnya, apalagi pemuda itu datang bersama putrinya. "Mohon maaf, tempat kami kecil!" Ia merasa sangat tidak enak kepada tamunya itu.

Yunho melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah Jaejoong, lebih tepatnya kamar. Tempat tinggal mereka hanya terdiri atas sebuah ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai kamar tidur, dapur, dan ruang makan. Ia merasa sedih melihat kondisi tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong dan ibunya sanggup bertahan hidup di tempat seperti ini?

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang melihat-lihat rumahnya. Ia menatap pria itu dengan perasaan tidak suka. _Dasar orang kaya!_ Ia berpikir Yunho merasa jijik dan merendahkan tempat tinggalnya.

Seojin sudah menganggap Yunho seperti anaknya sendiri. Selama kurang lebih tiga minggu pemuda itu setia menemaninya di rumah sakit saat Jaejoong bekerja. "Maaf, kami hanya punya ini untuk dimakan." Ia menghidangkan semangkuk bubur encer di hadapan Yunho. Ia memperlakukan tamunya dengan sangat baik, terlepas dari menu makanan yang dihidangkannya.

Hati Yunho bagaikan teriris melihat makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Bagaimana Jaejoong dan Seojin bisa sehat jika hanya memakan bubur encer?

Jaejoong tidak suka Yunho mencuri perhatian Seojin darinya. Seojin adalah ibunya, bukan ibu pria itu. "Bu, aku mau tambah buburnya." Ia berusaha menarik perhatian ibunya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri, bukan? Pancinya berada tepat di hadapanmu," balas Seojin.

Jaejoong menampakkan wajah masam. Ia merasa marah, bukan kepada ibunya, melainkan kepada Yunho.

Yunho melihat wajah cemberut Jaejoong. Ia berpikir bahwa Jaejoong pasti kecewa karena sang ibu tidak mau mengambilkan bubur untuknya. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mengisi mangkuk Jaejoong dengan bubur. "Makanlah yang banyak agar kau bisa mengisi ulang tenagamu!"

Jaejoong berusaha untuk menyembunyikan amarahnya. Ia tidak boleh merusak suasana. "Terlalu banyak."

"Ini tidak terlalu banyak. Kau sudah bekerja seharian. Kau pasti sangat lapar," balas Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak membalas lagi. Ia mencoba untuk menekan emosinya. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa menahan diri. Ia harus bisa bertahan sampai ibunya sembuh.

.

.

.

Yunho terus melakukan pendekatan kepada Jaejoong. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan perlahan, mengingat sifat Jaejoong yang tidak terlalu ramah kepada lawan jenis.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan bahwa Yunho berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Sesungguhnya ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan perhatian-perhatian yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Namun, di sisi lain ini merupakan keuntungan baginya. Pria itu adalah satu-satunya jalan agar ibunya bisa terus menjalani pengobatan.

"Persediaan obat ibu sudah habis. Aku belum bisa membelinya. Aku harus menunggu sampai aku menerima gaji minggu depan." Secara tidak langsung Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk membelikan obat untuk ibunya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yang akan membelikannya," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong berpura-pura merasa tidak enak, padahal di dalam hatinya ia merasa lega. "Aku merasa tidak enak karena selalu menyusahkanmu. Ia adalah ibuku. Akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab, bukan dirimu."

"Aku sudah tidak punya orang tua. Aku menganggap ibumu sebagai ibuku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tulus. "Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengatakannya kepadaku!"

"Terima kasih banyak." Jaejoong menunduk. Ia menghindari tatapan pria itu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu."

Yunho tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu berpikir untuk membalasnya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan apa pun."

 _Bohong! Kau pasti berharap untuk mendapatkan diriku, bukan?_

"Apa kau masih menganggapku sebagai orang asing, padahal aku sudah menganggap ibumu seperti ibuku sendiri?" Yunho terlihat terluka.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Kau adalah orang yang sangat istimewa bagiku." Jaejoong menjadi seorang penjilat.

Perasaan Yunho melambung tinggi mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Apakah Jaejoong juga menyukai dirinya? Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong. "Jae, sebenarnya aku..."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Aku... Ah, bagaimana aku mengatakannya kepadamu?" Yunho merasa sangat gugup.

Jaejoong merasa was-was menunggu perkataan Yunho. Apakah Yunho akan mengatakan suatu hal yang buruk? Apakah pria itu ingin menagih semua utang-utangnya? Wajahnya memucat.

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dalam-dalam. "Jae, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jantung Jaejoong mencelos. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Secepat itukah pria itu menyatakan cinta kepadanya?

Yunho memperhatikan raut wajah Jaejoong. Raut wajah gadis itu masih datar-datar saja. Sepertinya gadis itu masih syok oleh pengakuan cintanya. "Kita memang belum lama saling mengenal. Aku mengerti itu. Akan tetapi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Jae."

Jaejoong bingung. Ia belum mempunyai rencana untuk menghadapi hal ini. Apakah ia harus menerima atau menolaknya? Terlalu cepat untuk menjadi kekasih pria itu. Ia belum siap. Namun, jika ia menolaknya, ia khawatir jika pria itu pergi menjauh darinya dan hilanglah pegangan yang ia andalkan.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya hari ini. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya," ujar Yunho. Ia sangat takut jika Jaejoong justru menjauhi dirinya. "Aku akan menerima dengan lapang dada apa pun jawabanmu."

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia merasa sangat bingung. Ia harus segera memutuskannya. "Aku mau. Ya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Ia menarik paksa bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Yunho terkejut. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan langsung memberikan jawaban. Perasaannya semakin melambung tinggi. "Benarkah? Apakah kau serius? Apakah kau tidak ingin mempertimbangkannya lagi?"

Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ia tidak boleh terlihat plin-plan. Hal itu akan menjadi nilai minus di mata Yunho. Ia pun mengangguk. "Aku serius." Dirinya terjebak. Ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari pria itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong harus menjalankan perannya dengan baik. Ia menjadi terbiasa untuk berpura-pura. Ia harus membuat Yunho semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ia harus membuat Yunho semakin menginginkan dirinya. Pria itu menyukai kepolosannya, sifat pekerja kerasnya, dan kemandiriannya. Ia harus menonjolkan hal-hal tersebut di hadapan pria itu. _Aku tidaklah sepolos yang kau pikir._

Seojin sangat mendukung hubungan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Ia sangat menyukai kepribadian Yunho. Menurutnya Yunho pasti bisa menjaga putri semata wayangnya itu dengan baik. Pemuda itu bisa memahami sifat putrinya. "Kau akan pergi berkencan. Berdandanlah dan pakai pakaian yang lebih bagus!" nasihatnya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat mengetahui selera Yunho. Pria itu menyukai dirinya yang berpenampilan santai dan polos. "Tidak apa-apa. Ia mengerti bahwa aku tidak mempunyai pakaian yang bagus."

"Setidaknya pakailah baju terbaik yang kau punya," komentar Seojin.

"Jika aku memakai baju itu sekarang, lain kali apa yang akan kupakai?" Jaejoong berargumen.

Seojin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengatur putrinya lagi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat takut. Banyak hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. _Bagaimana jika ia memegang tanganku? Bagaimana jika ia menciumku? Aaahh! Aku tidak mau._

Yunho membandingkan pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Terlihat jelas perbedaan jauh kelas sosial mereka. "Ayo kita pergi ke toko pakaian!" Ia menarik lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak suka tangannya disentuh oleh seorang pria. Ingin sekali ia menarik kembali tangannya dan memukul pria itu. Namun, ia harus menahan dirinya. Ia harus bertahan. _Ini belum apa-apa Kim Jaejoong. Kau pasti bisa melaluinya._

Yunho membawa kekasihnya ke dalam sebuah toko pakaian. "Pilih saja pakaian mana pun yang kau suka!"

Jaejoong merasa sangat kebingungan. Ia belum pernah mengunjungi toko pakaian sebesar ini. Biasanya ia membeli pakaian obral di toko kecil di pinggir jalan. Ia terkesima melihat banyaknya pakaian yang dipajang di toko ini.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Ayo dilihat-lihat!" Yunho berpikir bahwa Jaejoong malu-malu.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Lebih baik uangnya untuk membayar biaya terapi penyakit ibu." Ia mengatakan hal itu bukan untuk membuat Yunho terkagum-kagum kepadanya. Hal itu tulus dari hatinya.

Jaejoong tidak peduli bahwa ia mengenakan pakaian yang lusuh. Yang terpenting baginya adalah kesehatan sang ibu. Ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir para lelaki merasa jijik melihat penampilannya, sudah ada Yunho yang mencintai dirinya yang sederhana.

Yunho merasa sangat sedih. Ingin sekali ia membahagiakan Jaejoong. Yang bisa membuat gadis itu bahagia adalah kesembuhan sang ibu. Apa pun akan ia lakukan demi kesembuhan Seojin. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pengobatan ibumu. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan uang untuk pengobatan ibuku. Aku tidak ingin kau mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak lagi untuk membelikanku pakaian. Aku juga masih bisa membeli pakaian dengan uangku sendiri."

Yunho benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Ia ingin Jaejoong mengenakan pakaian yang bagus seperti gadis-gadis lain. Apa gunanya ia menjadi orang kaya jika membelikan baju untuk kekasihnya saja tidak bisa? "Jae, sepotong atau dua potong pakaian saja tidak masalah bagiku. Uang yang kukeluarkan tidak akan terlalu banyak."

Jaejoong akhirnya luluh. "Baiklah, aku akan memilih sepotong pakaian untukku dan sepotong untuk ibuku." Ia berbalik meninggalkan Yunho untuk memilih-milih pakaian.

Jaejoong merasa sedih. Ia berbalik untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang berhasil lolos dari matanya. Sudah lama sekali ia dan ibunya tidak membeli baju baru, terutama ibunya.

Yunho merasa sesak di dadanya. Gadis yang ia cintai hidup dalam kesusahan. Untuk membeli sepotong pakaian saja Jaejoong harus berpikir keras. Kekasihnya itu masih saja sempat memikirkan sang ibu.

Jaejoong bingung untuk memilih pakaian. Yang ia perhatikan pertama kali adalah label harganya. Ia menjerat Yunho hanya demi kelangsungan pengobatan ibunya, bukan untuk menguras harta pria itu. Ia sudah merasa sangat berdosa dengan mempermainkan perasaan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin semakin bersalah dengan bersenang-senang dengan uang kekasihnya itu.

Kencan seharusnya menjadi hal yang menyenangkan, tetapi tidak bagi Yunho. Hatinya tersayat-sayat melihat Jaejoong melihat-lihat label harga yang tertempel pada pakaian-pakaian yang dipajang. Gadis-gadis lain mungkin akan memilih pakaian mana pun yang mereka inginkan, semahal apa pun itu. Kekasihnya ini sangat unik. Ia merasa bersyukur menemukan gadis seperti Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak ingin terus bersedih dengan memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang memilih-milih pakaian di toko. Ia pun pergi ke bagian mainan anak-anak di toko tersebut. Ia melihat-lihat boneka.

Yunho bermaksud untuk membelikan Jaejoong sebuah boneka. Kekasihnya itu selalu membawa boneka beruang lusuh di dalam tasnya. Ia ingin membelikan boneka baru untuk Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong akhirnya selesai memilih dua potong pakaian, satu untuk dirinya dan satu lagi untuk ibunya. Ia memilih pakaian termurah yang dapat ia temukan di toko tersebut. Ia pun bergegas mencari Yunho untuk menunjukkan pilihannya. Ia pun menemukan kekasihnya sedang kerepotan membawa sebuah boneka beruang besar. "Mengapa kau membawa boneka beruang besar itu?"

Yunho tersenyum melihat kekasihnya. "Aku membelinya untukmu. Apa kau suka?"

"Untuk apa kau membelinya?" Jaejoong tidak suka Yunho menghamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Senyuman di wajah Yunho memudar melihat Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

Jaejoong menyadari kesalahannya. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku menyukainya. Boneka beruang itu lucu sekali. Akan tetapi, boneka itu terlalu besar. Di mana aku akan menyimpannya? Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa rumahku."

Yunho terdiam. Yang Jaejoong katakan memang benar. Ia lupa bahwa tempat tinggal Jaejoong hanyalah sebuah ruangan berukuran tiga puluh meter persegi. Boneka sebesar itu tidak akan bisa disimpan di sana. Ia kemudian berpikir untuk membelikan rumah untuk Jaejoong dan ibunya. "Untuk sementara boneka ini akan kusimpan di rumahku sampai aku menemukan tempat tinggal yang lebih besar untuk kalian."

Jaejoong tersentak oleh perkataan Yunho. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menerima apa pun lagi dari Yunho yang tidak berhubungan dengan kesehatan ibunya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin semakin merasa bersalah. "Yunho, cukup! Jangan membuatku semakin berutang kepadamu!"

Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan marah kepadanya. Apakah yang ia lakukan salah?

Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Yunho sudah terlalu berlebihan. Ia tidak ingin pria itu terlalu memanjakannya. Ia tidak akan sanggup untuk menanggung semua rasa bersalah itu.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu. "Jae, aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu. Bukankah wajar jika seorang pria memberikan banyak hal kepada kekasihnya? Kumohon jangan marah kepadaku! Jika kau tidak menyukai barang pemberianku, kau bisa menolaknya."

Menolak pemberian orang lain akan menyakiti hati orang yang memberi. Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari hal itu. Ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Tangisnya sudah reda. "Maaf! Tidak sepantasnya aku menolak semua kebaikanmu. Aku hanya merasa tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu."

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengusap air mata Jaejoong. "Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa." Tidak terbiasa menerima kebaikan orang lain? Sungguh memprihatinkan hidup kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum. Ya, ia harus membiasakan diri. Ia harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kehadiran pria itu dalam hidupnya, entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

Selesai membeli pakaian, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong makan di restoran. Ia tidak mengajak ke restoran yang terlalu mewah. Ia khawatir Jaejoong akan merasa canggung. "Kau ingin makan apa?"

Jaejoong melihat-lihat daftar menu. Buku menu tersebut menyertakan gambar dari makanan yang dimaksud. Ia melihat gambar daging panggang. Kelenjar ludahnya memproduksi air liur dalam jumlah besar. Sudah lama ia tidak makan daging.

Yunho melihat apa yang Jaejoong pandangi. "Kau ingin makan daging seperti yang ada dalam gambar itu?"

Jaejoong langsung menutup buku menunya untuk menghindari godaan. "Aku pesan mie saja."

"Aku yang mentraktir. Kau boleh makan apa saja," ucap Yunho hati-hati. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku ingin mie."

Yunho tidak bisa memaksa kekasihnya itu. Mungkin saja memang benar Jaejoong ingin makan mie. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia kemudian memanggil pelayan restoran. "Kami pesan mie dan daging panggang."

Selama menunggu makanan mereka diantar, Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia merasa canggung berduaan dengan Yunho. Pria itu berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mencintai pria itu.

Yunho bingung untuk memulai obrolan dengan Jaejoong. Gadis itu tidak seperti gadis biasanya. "Saat ada waktu luang, apa yang biasa kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia hampir tidak mempunyai waktu luang. "Aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersama ibuku. Ibuku akan bercerita banyak hal dan aku mendengarkannya."

"Oh." Yunho menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadisnya ini tidak suka membagi perasaannya kepada orang lain, termasuk ibunya. Biasanya remaja putri selalu berbagi dengan ibunya. Jaejoong justru kebalikannya. Gadis ini menyimpan banyak beban di hatinya dan tak tahu kepada siapa ia bisa berbagi. "Jika kau mempunyai masalah, kau bisa bercerita kepadaku. Bukankah sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu, hmm?"

Jaejoong merasa sedikit terganggu oleh kata 'kekasih'. Ia sama sekali tidak menganggap Yunho sebagai kekasihnya. "Aku tidak mempunyai masalah. Aku bahagia."

Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong berbohong. Gadisnya itu hanya berpura-pura tegar.

Akhirnya, pesanan mereka datang. Yunho memakan daging panggangnya dengan lahap.

Jaejoong mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho yang sedang makan. Sepertinya daging panggang itu enak.

Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong menginginkan daging panggang yang sedang dimakannya. "Apa kau mau mencicipinya? Rasanya enak sekali."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia lanjut memakan mienya.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Yunho sengaja tidak menghabiskan daging panggangnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Kau harus menghabiskan makananmu. Di luar sana masih banyak orang yang tidak bisa makan."

"Jae, aku sudah kenyang. Perutku sudah tidak muat lagi," balas Yunho santai.

Jaejoong merasa sangat kesal kepada Yunho. _Dasar orang kaya!_

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang habiskan?" Yunho menyeringai.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia benar-benar ingin mencicipi daging panggang itu. Ia ragu apakah ia akan memakannya atau tidak. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan godaan tersebut. Ia pun menarik piring Yunho ke arahnya. "Lebih baik aku makan, daripada harus dibuang." Ia memakan daging panggang itu dengan lahap.

Yunho benar-benar merasa kasihan melihat kekasihnya. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk memakan makanan sisa daripada memesan satu porsi utuh. Terlihat sekali bahwa Jaejoong senang bisa makan daging. Entah kapan terakhir kali gadisnya itu makan daging. Mungkin saja Jaejoong tidak pernah makan daging seumur hidupnya.

Jaejoong tidak menghabiskan daging panggang itu meskipun ia masih ingin makan. Ia kemudian memanggil pelayan dan meminta daging panggang sisanya dibungkuskan.

"Mengapa tidak kau habiskan? Apa kau sudah kenyang?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku akan memberikannya kepada ibu. Ibu pasti senang karena bisa makan daging, meskipun sedikit." Jaejoong tersenyum membayangkan wajah ceria ibunya.

"Ibumu tidak boleh makan daging panggang. Kita pesan sup ikan saja untuk ibumu." Yunho memanggil pelayan untuk memesan satu makanan lagi untuk dibungkus.

.

.

.

Selesai makan, Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke depan gang tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Mobilnya tidak bisa dibawa masuk ke dalam gang.

"Terima kasih atas pakaian dan makan malamnya. Aku merasa senang," ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku juga merasa senang," balas Yunho. "Lain kali kau yang menentukan ke mana kita akan pergi berkencan."

Lain kali? Entahlah, Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak nyaman pergi berkencan dengan pria itu. Dunia mereka berbeda. "Bisakah lain kali kita membawa ibu?"

Yunho terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Saat berkencan tentu saja yang ia harapkan adalah pergi berdua dengan kekasihnya.

"Ibu ingin sekali pergi ke pantai," lanjut Jaejoong lirih.

"Oh, tentu saja." Yunho tidak bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Bu, Yunho membelikan baju baru untuk ibu. Aku yang memilihkannya. Apa ibu suka baju pilihanku?" Jaejoong sangat antusias memperlihatkan baju baru untuk ibunya.

Seojin tersenyum. "Bajunya bagus sekali. Mengapa kalian membeli baju untuk ibu? Seharusnya kalian membeli baju untukmu saja. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada ibu."

"Yunho juga membelikan baju untukku." Jaejoong memperlihatkan baju barunya.

"Ibu senang. Sepertinya ia bisa menjagamu dengan baik," ujar Seojin.

Jaejoong merasa sedih mendengar perkataan ibunya. "Aku tidak perlu siapa pun untuk menjagaku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan ibu."

Seojin membelai rambut putrinya. "Nak, kau sudah semakin dewasa. Ibu juga tidak akan hidup selamanya di dunia ini. Jika ibu pergi, siapa yang akan menemanimu?"

Jaejoong menitikkan air matanya. "Bu, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Kita akan selalu bersama, ibu dan aku, kita berdua."

Seojin menggeleng. "Tidak, Nak. Penyakit ini terus menggerogoti tubuh ibu. Entah sampai kapan ibu bisa bertahan."

Jaejoong terisak. "Ibu akan sembuh. Ibu pasti akan sembuh. Aku akan melakukan semua cara agar ibu bisa sembuh." Ia semakin emosional.

"Yunho adalah pemuda yang baik. Ia juga sangat mencintaimu," lanjut Seojin.

Jaejoong mengerti arah pembicaraan ibunya. Ibunya itu ingin ia menikah dengan Yunho. Berat baginya, tetapi jika itu yang ibunya inginkan, ia harus melaksanakannya. Kebahagiaan sang ibu adalah segalanya bagi dirinya, bahkan di atas kebahagiaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Perhatian Yunho kepada Jaejoong dan Seojin semakin bertambah. Tanpa kenal menyerah ia terus mendekati Jaejoong. Tiga bulan sudah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia merasa bahwa sudah saatnya ia melamar Jaejoong secara resmi.

Jaejoong tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima lamaran Yunho. Ibunya tampak sangat bahagia saat Yunho datang dan mengemukakan maksud untuk melamar dirinya. Ia tidak ingin senyuman di wajah ibunya itu pudar.

Pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya dihadiri oleh teman-teman dekat Yunho dan tetangga Jaejoong. Pesta pernikahan mereka tidak terlalu digelar secara mewah. Jaejoong tidak terlalu menyukai kemewahan. Ia merasa canggung.

Jaejoong merasa tidak percaya diri bersanding bersama Yunho di pelaminan. Ia juga malu bertemu dengan teman-teman Yunho. Strata sosial mereka berbeda jauh.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho merasa bangga menggandeng istrinya. Ia merasa beruntung bisa menikahi gadis seperti Jaejoong yang sederhana, pekerja keras, dan pantang menyerah.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho memilih gadis itu untuk menjadi istrinya. Memangnya apa kelebihan gadis itu selain wajahnya yang cantik? Pasti gadis itu hanya mengincar harta Yunho." Beberapa teman perempuan Yunho bergosip. "Masih banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dari kalangan kita."

Seorang pemuda tinggi, sahabat Yunho, datang menghampiri gadis-gadis itu. "Yunho memilih gadis itu karena kesederhanaannya dan sifatnya yang pekerja keras. Ia sudah muak dengan tingkah gadis-gadis kaya seperti kalian yang hanya bisa menghamburkan uang ayah kalian."

"Setidaknya kami mengamburkan uang ayah kami, bukan uang orang lain," balas salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu.

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ayah kalian bangkrut? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya sahabat Yunho itu. "Setidaknya istri Yunho tidak akan meninggalkan suaminya jika suaminya itu jatuh miskin. Justru ia akan berusaha untuk membantu suaminya untuk bangkit lagi."

Para gadis itu terdiam. Mereka tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hidup bagaikan roda yang berputar. Tidak akan selamanya mereka berada di atas.

Yang paling berbahagia atas pernikahan ini adalah Yunho dan Seojin. Seojin merasa beban berat di pundaknya terlepas. Kapan pun Tuhan akan memanggilnya, ia tidak akan merasa khawatir lagi.

Jaejoong sangat tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya ini. Ia melakukan ini untuk ibunya. Ia akan bertahan untuk menjalaninya asalkan ia bisa selalu melihat senyuman di wajah sang ibu.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa istri dan mertuanya tinggal di rumah besarnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka datang ke rumahnya.

Jaejoong terpana melihat sekelilingnya. Rumah suaminya itu besar sekali. Ia merasa canggung saat para pelayan menyambut kedatangannya. Ia tersenyum kaku kepada mereka.

"Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, kalian bisa mengatakannya kepada mereka." Yunho memberi tahu istri dan mertuanya.

Yunho mengantar Seojin menuju sebuah kamar di rumahnya. "Ini adalah kamar ibu, sedangkan kamar kami ada di ujung lorong."

"Kamar ini terlalu besar untukku." Seojin merasa terharu. "Terima kasih."

"Rumah ini mulai sekarang adalah rumah kalian juga. Kalian bisa melakukan apa pun di sini." Yunho tersenyum.

Setelah mengantarkan ibu mertuanya ke kamar, Yunho membawa istri barunya ke kamarnya di ujung lorong. "Ini adalah kamar kita."

Jaejoong memaksakan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin menempati kamar yang sama dengan suami yang tak dicintainya itu. _Aku pasti bisa melaluinya._

"Jika kau tidak menyukai dekorasinya, kau bisa menggantinya, termasuk semua furnitur di dalamnya. Kau juga bisa mendekorasi ulang rumah kita sesuai seleramu," lanjut Yunho.

"Tidak, semuanya sudah bagus, bahkan terlalu bagus untukku," balas Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak tenang. Ini adalah malam pengantinnya. Ia benar-benar takut dan tak menginginkannya.

Yunho mengira bahwa istrinya itu hanya merasa gugup dalam menghadapi malam pengantin mereka. Tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa istrinya itu merasa takut dan tidak menginginkannya. "Sayang, mengapa kau berdiri jauh dariku? Ayo kemari! Aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Hehehe."

Jaejoong ingin menangis. Ia merasa sangat takut. Ia ingin lari dari tempat ini. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah suaminya.

Yunho melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jaejoong. Ia menatap wajah cantik istrinya itu. Ia kemudian mengecup kening sang istri. Ia merasakan tubuh istrinya sangat dingin. Segugup itukah Jaejoong?

Perlahan Yunho menuntun istrinya ke tempat tidur. Mereka berdua duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong untuk menghangatkan tangan Jaejoong yang sangat dingin. "Apakah kau merasa kedinginan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Kau tidak akan kedinginan. Aku akan menghangatkanmu." Yunho mulai melancarkan rayuannya.

Jaejoong masih mematung. Pikirannya kosong.

Yunho menganggap sikap Jaejoong malam ini sangat wajar. Istrinya itu baru berusia delapan belas tahun, tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya. Sangat wajar jika Jaejoong sangat takut melewati malam pertama. Pengetahuannya pasti masih sangat kurang mengenai hal itu.

Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. Ia berbisik dengan suara yang lembut. "Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu senyaman mungkin. Mungkin kau mendengar bahwa rasanya akan sakit. Percayalah kepadaku, rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar. Kau akan melupakan rasa sakitnya, digantikan oleh rasa yang lain."

Jaejoong bergidik mendengar bisikan Yunho. Rasanya ia seperti akan menghadapi hukuman mati saja.

Yunho mencium lembut istrinya itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat istrinya ketakutan.

Jaejoong pasrah saja saat Yunho menciumnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya diam.

Diam, hanya itu yang sanggup Jaejoong lakukan. Ia harus bertahan, melalui malam yang menyedihkan ini, malam di mana ia akan menyerahkan kesuciannya kepada pria yang tidak ia cintai. Biarlah ia hancur, asalkan ibunya bahagia.

Yunho membaringkan istrinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia masih mencium istrinya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Pikiran Jaejoong kosong. Jiwanya melayang entah ke mana. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Yunho mulai memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut, mencoba mengirimkan rangsangan. Istrinya itu hanya diam.

Yunho memandang mata Jaejoong yang sayu. Istrinya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap istrinya itu. Namun, ia berpikir bahwa hal itu wajar, mengingat usia Jaejoong yang masih sangat muda.

Hati Jaejoong terasa sakit saat Yunho melepaskan gaun tidurnya. Hawa dingin menyerang tubuhnya. Ia merasa hancur. Batinnya menangis.

Yunho menggerayangi tubuh telanjang istrinya. Semua bagian ia jamah.

Jaejoong merasa kotor. Pria itu menyentuh kulitnya. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Tidak berdaya, itulah keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Kemalangan seakan tak pernah berhenti menghampirinya. Sejak kecil hidupnya sudah penuh penderitaan. Hanya senyuman sang ibu yang mampu membuatnya bertahan.

Mimpi, cita-cita, semua itu terasa sangat jauh dan sekarang semakin menjauh. Sirnalah sudah harapannya. Kini ia menjadi istri seseorang. Ia tidak lagi mempunyai kesempatan untuk menggapai impiannya.

"Aaargh!" Jaejoong berteriak saat dirinya terkoyak. Rasa sakit pada fisiknya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Hancur, begitulah dirinya saat ini.

"Sssh! Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Yunho berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih hatinya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis tersedu-tersedu.

Yunho kebingungan. Sesakit itukah rasanya? Ia pun menghentikan aksinya. "Sayang, maafkan aku!"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tidak menangis. Ia akan mengecewakan suaminya jika terus menangis. Namun, ia tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

Yunho merasa sangat bersalah. Ia sudah merasa gagal sebagai seorang suami. Ia telah menyakiti istrinya.

Perlahan Jaejoong bisa menguasai dirinya. Ia mengusap air matanya. "Maafkan aku! Tidak seharusnya aku begini. Kumohon maafkan aku! Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku. Aku masih merasa syok."

Yunho tersenyum. Ia bisa merasa sedikit lega. "Apa kau mau melanjutkannya?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. "Jika kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap."

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menjawab 'tidak', tetapi hal itu akan membuat hubungannya dengan Yunho menjadi buruk. Jika suaminya itu marah, ia khawatir hal itu akan berimbas kepada ibunya. Bagaimana jika Yunho tidak mau lagi membayar biaya pengobatan ibunya? Akhirnya ia pun mengangguk. Ia sudah terlanjur hancur saat ini.

Yunho merasa senang karena Jaejoong mau berhubungan intim dengannya. Sama sekali tidak ada pikiran negatif di kepalanya.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk berpura-pura menikmati adegan percintaan mereka. Ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk merespon suaminya itu. Ia harus membuat pria itu puas. Ia harus membuat pria itu tetap mencintainya dan membutuhkan dirinya.

Yunho merasa sangat bahagia karena istrinya itu menjadi lebih aktif pada aktivitas mereka. Ia merasa bahwa Jaejoong juga mencintainya.

 _Tn. Jung, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu kepadaku dan ibuku. Kuharap kau merasa puas dengan apa yang kuberikan kepadamu. Aku tak mempunyai apa-apa lagi yang bisa kuberikan, selain tubuhku ini._

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa lega karena akhirnya adegan percintaan mereka malam itu selesai. Suaminya itu memiliki stamina yang cukup tinggi, sehingga ia kewalahan melayani pria itu. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat pria itu mencapai klimaksnya.

Yunho memeluk erat istrinya, membawanya ke dalam dekapan. "Sudah cukup untuk malam ini." Ia mengecup kening istrinya sebelum ia terlelap.

Jaejoong menunggu sampai suaminya benar-benar terlelap. Ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk, walaupun ia merasa sangat lelah. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur? Ia baru saja melewati sebuah mimpi buruk.

Setelah yakin bahwa Yunho benar-benar tertidur nyenyak, Jaejoong melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan pria itu. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi sambil berurai air mata.

Jaejoong menyalakan kran air pada kondisi maksimum. Suara air mengalir menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Jaejoong merendam tubuhnya di dalam bak mandi. Ia ingin menghapus sisa-sisa yang ditinggalkan Yunho pada dirinya. Ia merasa selangkangannya sangat perih.

Jaejoong menggosok tubuhnya sangat keras dengan spon. Ia tidak peduli kulitnya akan terkelupas, asalkan ia bisa menghilangkan bercak-bercak yang ditinggalkan oleh pria itu di tubuhnya. Ia marah, emosi. Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri atas ketidakmampuannya selama ini. Ia sampai harus berurusan dengan pria itu akibat ketidakmampuannya. Ia benar-benar merasa sebagai orang yang paling tidak berguna di dunia.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak terbiasa hidup dilayani oleh orang lain. Pagi hari ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin memanfaatkan fasilitas di rumah suaminya ini.

"Nyonya, biarkan kami yang mengerjakannya! Ini adalah tugas kami. Nyonya menunggu saja di ruang makan." Para asisten rumah tangga kebingungan menghadapi nyonya mereka yang keras kepala. Jika Yunho sampai tahu bahwa sang nyonya rumah bekerja di dapur, mereka bisa terkena teguran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya," ujar Jaejoong. "Kalian bisa mengerjakan hal lainnya."

Yunho mencari-cari istrinya. Ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut di dapur. "Ada apa ribut-ribut? Apa kalian melihat istriku?" Ia terkejut melihat orang yang dicarinya ada di dapur. "Sayang, kau sedang apa? Aku mencari-cari dirimu."

Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyuman palsunya. "Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Itu adalah tugas mereka," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari bahwa tindakannya ini bisa merugikan para asisten rumah tangga di sana. "Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Yunho tidak ingin istrinya bersedih. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin memasak. Aku juga penasaran seenak apa masakan buatanmu."

Jaejoong tidak ingin memutus rezeki orang lain. Para pelayan di rumah Yunho bekerja untuk mencari sesuap nasi. Ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya mencari pekerjaan. Ia tidak ingin mereka kehilangan pekerjaan karena pekerjaan mereka diambil alih olehnya. "Tidak, aku yakin masakan mereka pasti lebih enak. Aku hanya bisa memasak makanan yang sederhana."

Yunho melihat kesedihan pada raut wajah Jaejoong. Suasana di dapur menjadi sangat canggung. "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke ruang makan! Ibu sudah menunggu kita." Ia menuntun istrinya. Ia merasa bahwa Jaejoong masih canggung di rumahnya. Tidak apa-apa. Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Istrinya itu tidak terbiasa hidup mewah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak perlu lagi bekerja setelah menikah dengan Yunho. Ia fokus untuk merawat ibunya yang sakit. Di hadapan suaminya ia mengenakan topeng. Hidupnya penuh dengan kepalsuan. Ia berpura-pura bahagia dan selalu tersenyum.

Seojin sangat mengenal putrinya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan putrinya. "Jae, apa kau bahagia menikah dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ia adalah pria yang sangat baik. Ia sangat mencintaiku."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kepadanya? Apakah kau juga mencintainya?" Seojin sadar bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu kepada putrinya.

Jaejoong bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Aku bersedia menikah dengannya. Menurut ibu kira-kira bagaimana perasaanku kepadanya?"

Seojin terdiam sejenak. Mengapa Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaannya secara eksplisit? "Kuharap kau juga sama mencintainya. Jika tidak, ibu tidak berani membayangkannya."

"Ibu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku. Ibu berkonsentrasi pada penyembuhan ibu saja." Jaejoong tersenyum agar ibunya tidak khawatir.

Entah mengapa masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Seojin. Benarkah Jaejoong mencintai sang suami?

.

.

.

Terkadang Jaejoong merasa lelah terus berpura-pura. "Bu, malam ini aku tidur dengan ibu ya."

"Mengapa? Bagaimana dengan suamimu? Bagaimana jika ia membutuhkanmu?" balas Seojin.

"Sudah lama aku tidak tidur dengan ibu. Aku merindukan dekapan ibu," rengek Jaejoong.

"Bukankah sudah ada Yunho yang akan mendekapmu?" ujar Seojin. "Seharian kau sudah merawat ibu. Malam hari saatnya kau melayani suamimu. Kau sudah bersuami sekarang. Tugas utamamu adalah melayani suamimu, bukan merawat ibu."

Jaejoong cemberut. Rasanya ingin sehari saja ia berlibur dari perannya sebagai istri Jung Yunho. Ia ingin bermanja-manja kepada ibunya seperti dulu.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan suamimu. Saat ia ada di rumah, kau harus lebih banyak bersamanya, bukan bersama ibu." Seojin menasihati Jaejoong. "Pengantin baru biasanya terlihat mesra. Ibu tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungan kalian."

Jaejoong tertunduk. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Ia merasa muak dengan kepura-puraannya. "Ia pasti mengerti. Ibu kan sedang sakit. Tentu saja aku harus merawat ibu."

"Ibu merasa kasihan kepada kalian. Masa-masa pengantin baru harusnya menjadi masa yang indah dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ibu tidak perlu kau tunggui sepanjang waktu, lagipula di rumah ini banyak pelayan yang bisa membantu ibu," lanjut Seojin.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membantah ibunya. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Penyakit Seojin semakin parah. Ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Jaejoong benar-benar dalam keadaan terpuruk. Segala cara sudah ia tempuh untuk menyembuhkan ibunya. Apakah tidak ada cara lain lagi?

Akhirnya, Seojin pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di rumah sakit. Ia pergi tanpa beban. Ia tidak khawatir meninggalkan Jaejoong di tangan orang yang sangat ia percayai.

Dunia Jaejoong seakan runtuh. Di antara semua kemalangannya, kehilangan ibunya ini adalah yang paling menyakitkan. Ibunya adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi, alasannya untuk tetap bertahan di dunia ini, menjalani pahitnya kehidupan. Kini sang ibu telah tiada. Untuk apa lagi ia hidup?

Jaejoong menangis sangat keras saat ibunya dimakamkan. Ia menangis sambil meronta-ronta. "Ibu, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku sayang ibu!"

Yunho kewalahan menangangi istrinya. Istrinya itu menangis seperti kehilangan akal. Ia memakluminya karena selama sebelas tahun Jaejoong hanya punya ibunya. "Sayang, jangan menangis! Ibu tidak akan tenang jika kau seperti ini."

Setelah seminggu Seojin meninggal dunia, barulah Jaejoong bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Air matanya sudah habis. Ia tak bisa menangis lagi. _Untuk apa aku hidup jika ibu tidak ada?_

Jaejoong mengingat kembali kenangan bersama ibunya. Ia teringat bahwa ia pernah berjanji kepada ibunya bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Ia akan membuat ibunya bangga. Ia belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk memenuhi janjinya itu karena ia harus berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan ibunya. Kini ibunya telah tiada, sudah saatnya ia kembali mengejar cita-citanya itu dan membuat ibunya bangga.

Jaejoong memutuskan bahwa ia akan pergi dari rumah Yunho. Ia tidak punya kepentingan lagi dengan pria itu. Untuk apa ia bertahan di rumah itu?

"Sayang, sudah waktunya makan!" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong di kamar Seojin. Seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan makanan berjalan di belakangnya. "Sejak kemarin kau tidak makan." Ia mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur di atas nampan. Ia mencoba untuk menyuapi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar," ketusnya. Ia tidak perlu lagi bersikap manis kepada pria itu. Ia tidak peduli jika pria itu berubah membencinya, bahkan ia berharap Yunho menendangnya keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ibu akan marah kepadaku jika kau seperti ini. Aku sudah berjanji kepada ibu bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu." Yunho merasa sedih melihat istrinya seperti itu.

Jaejoong kembali menangis karena Yunho menyebut-nyebut ibunya. Akhirnya ia mau disuapi oleh suaminya itu.

Jaejoong merasa perutnya bergejolak. Ia merasa mual. Mungkin ia terserang maag karena selama seminggu terakhir ia tidak makan secara teratur. Tubuhnya juga terasa lemas. Ia memuntahkan kembali makanannya.

Yunho mulai panik. Ia takut hal buruk menimpa istri kesayangannya. Ia menyuruh pelayannya untuk menelepon dokter.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pasrah saja saat dokter memeriksanya. Ia terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

"Dokter, istriku sakit apa?" Yunho khawatir Jaejoong sakit seperti Seojin. "Bukan penyakit yang berbahaya kan?"

Dokter tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Yunho. "Tenang, Tn. Jung! Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Istrimu tidak sakit. Ia sedang mengandung. Selamat!"

Yunho merasa sangat bahagia mendengar kabar yang menurutnya sangat baik itu. Ia berharap kehadiran buah hati mereka bisa membuat istrinya tidak bersedih lagi.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong tidak menginginkan bayinya. Kemalangannya bertambah satu lagi. Di saat ia baru saja merancang kembali masa depannya dan meraih mimpinya, anak itu hadir dalam rahimnya. Mengapa nasib baik tak pernah datang kepadanya?

Jaejoong semakin terpuruk. Ia depresi. Ia semakin kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Ia harus membatalkan rencananya untuk pergi dari rumah Yunho untuk mengejar cita-citanya. Anak yang sedang dikandungnya itu akan menghambat dirinya.

Apakah Jaejoong harus menggugurkan kandungannya? Tidak, ia tidak mau menjadi seorang kriminal. Langkahnya akan semakin sulit jika ia sampai masuk penjara karena kasus aborsi. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah lebih baik ia mati bersama anak yang dikandungnya itu?

.

.

.

Semuanya telah berakhir. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong. Mungkin mati adalah pilihan yang terbaik baginya. Jika ia mati, mungkin ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan ibunya. Ya, lebih baik ia mati.

Jaejoong bagaikan mayat hidup, mati tidak, hidup pun tidak. Ia hanyalah sesosok tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Yunho merasa sedih melihat kondisi istrinya. Istrinya itu tidak mau makan, bahkan tidak mau bicara. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Jaejoong memutuskan bahwa ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia melemparkan vas bunga ke dinding kamarnya, sehingga pecahannya berserakan di lantai.

Jaejoong mengambil salah satu pecahan vas bunga di lantai. Ia bermaksud memotong nadinya dengan pecahan tersebut. Ia menggoreskan pecahan itu pada pergelangan tangannya, menggores kulitnya. _Bagaimana jika aku tidak mati setelah melakukan ini?_ Masih ada rasa takut pada diri Jaejoong.

"Nyonya, apa yang terjadi? Tanganmu berdarah." Seorang pelayan di rumah Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar majikannya setelah mendengar suara vas bunga yang membentur dinding. Ia mengambil tisu dan mengelap darah di tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku... Vas bunganya terjatuh," lirih Jaejoong.

Pelayan wanita itu merasa prihatin melihat Jaejoong. Sejak Seojin meninggal, Jaejoong dirundung kesedihan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia tidak berani untuk mengakhiri hidupnya? Memangnya apa lagi yang ia harapkan di dunia ini? Semuanya sudah hancur.

Yunho bingung bagaimana mengembalikan istrinya seperti sedia kala. Ia sudah hampir putus asa. Sudah sebulan ibu mertuanya tiada, tetapi Jaejoong masih berduka. "Jaejoongie Sayang, kau harus makan demi anak kita. Apa kau tidak menyayanginya? Ia akan kelaparan jika kau tidak mau makan."

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia menyerah. Ia memang tidak berguna, tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar. Mungkin memang sudah menjadi takdirnya harus seperti ini, hidup sebagai istri Jung Yunho.

Yunho melihat secercah cahaya saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum. Akhirnya istrinya itu tersenyum.

"Aku lapar." Jaejoong tidak bisa terus menyiksa dirinya.

Yunho menyuapi istrinya itu. Ingin rasanya ia menangis karena bahagia.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mulai menjalani hidupnya kembali, walaupun hidupnya itu tidak berarti lagi. Ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Jika ia tidak berani mati, hidup adalah pilihan satu-satunya.

Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya bagaikan robot. Jika waktunya makan ia akan makan, waktunya tidur ia akan tidur. Begitulah hidupnya setiap hari. Ia tidak memiliki keinginan apa pun.

Jaejoong mulai menjalani hidupnya yang penuh kepalsuan. Ia akan tersenyum di hadapan suaminya. Tidak ada yang ia miliki atau ia inginkan. Tidak ada ruginya ia membuat suaminya itu senang.

Yunho merasa senang karena istrinya sudah kembali normal, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya kembali seperti semula. Istrinya itu menjadi lebih pendiam dan tidak bersemangat. Namun, tetap saja ia bersyukur. Jaejoongnya ini masih lebih baik dari kondisi saat baru ditinggalkan oleh sang ibu.

Yunho memberikan perhatian yang sangat lebih kepada istri dan calon bayinya. Ia selalu memperhatikan makanan yang dimakan oleh Jaejoong. Istrinya itu akan memakan apa pun yang ia suruh. Istrinya itu sangat penurut.

"Sayang, apa kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu?" Yunho merasa heran karena istrinya itu tidak menunjukkan gejala mengidam seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia memang tidak menginginkan apa pun.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu, mungkin makanan pedas atau asam?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Jaejoong lirih.

"Apa kau serius?" Yunho bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. "Aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa," balas Jaejoong.

"Baiklah." Yunho menghela nafas. "Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, jangan ragu-ragu untuk memintanya."

.

.

.

"Sayang, aku mendapatkan tiket konser TVXQ gratis dari temanku. Apa kau mau pergi menonton konser mereka?" Sudah lama Yunho tidak mengajak istrinya itu pergi ke luar untuk berkencan. Saat ibu mertuanya masih hidup, Jaejoong sibuk mengurus sang ibu.

Konser? Tiba-tiba muncul kembali keinginan Jaejoong untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Ia merasa iri kepada para penyanyi yang bisa menggelar konser. Ia sering membayangkan dirinya berdiri di atas panggung, menyanyi dan menari, disaksikan oleh ribuan penonton yang mengelu-elukan namanya. "Aku mau."

Yunho merasa senang. Istrinya itu mau juga diajak menonton konser, ke tempat yang sangat ramai.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menitikkan air mata saat menonton konser TVXQ. Ia merasa iri kepada para pemuda tampan itu. Kapan ia bisa seperti mereka?

Yunho mengira bahwa Jaejoong menangis karena terlalu menghayati lagu balada yang sedang dibawakan oleh TVXQ, ditambah istrinya itu juga sedang hamil. Wanita hamil cenderung memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil.

.

.

.

Sepulang menonton konser TVXQ, Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus saja membayangkan dirinya yang menggelar konser. Keinginan itu masih ada dalam hatinya. Ia ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Jaejoong membelai perutnya yang sudah mulai menggembung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mungkin ia harus bersabar sampai anaknya lahir. Setelah itu, ia akan pergi bebas, mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. "Ayahmu sangat menyayangimu. Kau akan hidup bahagia, walaupun tanpa diriku."

.

.

.

Jaejoong harus bersabar dan bertahan selama beberapa bulan lagi, sampai anaknya lahir. Walaupun ia tidak menginginkan anak itu, ia tetap masih memiliki rasa sayang untuk anaknya itu. Bagaimana pun dalam tubuh mereka mengalir darah yang sama. Ia membawa anak itu di dalam rahimnya ke mana pun ia pergi. Terbentuk suatu ikatan di antara mereka berdua.

 _Kau harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan mandiri. Kau tidak akan membutuhkan ibumu. Kau akan menjadi pelipur lara bagi ayahmu. Kau akan menjadi bintang dalam hidup ayahmu._

 _Aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku menyayangimu dan aku tidak suka hal itu. Aku membenci diriku karena aku menyayangimu. Kau telah membuat hatiku lemah. Tipu daya apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku, sehingga kau membuatku seperti ini? Ingin aku membencimu, tetapi aku tak bisa membencimu. Kuharap kau hidup dengan baik, tumbuh menjadi orang yang berguna. Jangan seperti diriku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar. Buatlah ayahmu bangga kepadamu!_

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jaejoong melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat, seorang bayi perempuan yang diberi nama Jung Jiyool. Ia merasa bahagia karena bayinya telah lahir dalam keadaan sehat. Sepertinya ini adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Yunho memerintahkan para pelayan di rumahnya untuk menyambut kedatangan malaikat kecilnya di rumah mereka. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Rumah tangganya bersama Jaejoong terasa semakin sempurna dengan kehadiran buah hati mereka.

Setelah Jiyool lahir, Jaejoong semakin menyayangi anaknya itu. Ia selalu tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya Jiyool. Saat-saat paling membahagiakan adalah saat ia menyusui bayinya itu.

Jaejoong mulai merasa ragu pada rencananya semula. Akankah ia sanggup untuk berpisah dari buah hatinya? _Tidak, ia belum siap untuk kutinggalkan. Ia masih sangat lemah. Aku akan menunggu sampai ia benar-benar siap untuk kutinggalkan._

Semakin lama Jaejoong semakin merasa gundah. Bagaimana pun ia harus pergi. Hatinya harus kuat untuk berpisah dengan putrinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengambil keputusan yang sangat berat. Jiyool sudah berusia dua bulan. Ini saatnya ia harus pergi. Ia harus pergi sebelum putrinya itu memiliki keterikatan yang lebih erat kepadanya.

Semua orang di kediaman Keluarga Jung tertidur lelap. Jaejoong harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya. Ia menaruh boneka beruang kesayangannya di samping Jiyool. "Ia akan menemanimu bermain, sehingga kau tidak akan kesepian." Ia mengecup kening Jiyool untuk terakhir kalinya. "Anakku sayang, jaga dirimu baik-baik! Aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi ibumu. Kau tidak memerlukan ibu yang tidak berguna seperti diriku. Jangan ingat-ingat diriku. Kau tidak mengenalku." Air matanya mulai mengalir deras.

 _Yunho, maafkan aku! Kau terlalu baik untukku. Aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk kau cintai. Kau bodoh karena telah mencintaiku. Tolong jaga Jiyoolie untukku! Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Kau adalah pria yang sangat hebat. Kau pasti bisa menjadi panutan untuk putri kita. Tidak, bukan, mulai sekarang ia hanyalah putrimu. Mulai sekarang aku bukanlah ibunya. Aku tak punya hak apa pun lagi terhadap dirinya._ Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan rumah besar itu dengan berlinang air mata. Entah mengapa malam ini terasa aneh. Para penjaga keamanan di rumah Keluarga Jung tertidur saat berjaga di depan gerbang, padahal tidak biasanya mereka seperti itu. Tuhan seakan memberi jalan kepada Jaejoong untuk memudahkan rencananya untuk meninggalkan rumah itu.

Jaejoong pergi tanpa membawa apa pun. Ia mengenakan pakaian lamanya yang ia beli sendiri dengan gajinya saat ia bekerja di toko swalayan. Ia merasa tidak berhak untuk membawa barang apa pun yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Ia datang ke rumah ini tanpa membawa apa-apa, pergi pun harus tanpa membawa apa-apa. Di sakunya hanya ada sedikit uang yang ia ambil dari celengan pribadinya. Ia tidak berani mengambil sepeser pun uang milik Yunho.

Jaejoong mengira bahwa tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa dirinya yang tertinggal di rumah itu. Ia juga tidak membawa apa pun yang bukan miliknya dari rumah itu. Jiyool adalah pemberian Yunho. Oleh karena itu, ia harus meninggalkan anak itu.

Jaejoong salah besar. Ia lupa bahwa darahnya mengalir dalam tubuh anak itu. Masih ada bagian dari dirinya yang tertinggal di rumah itu. Selain itu, ia juga meninggalkan bonekanya di sana. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kedua hal yang ia tinggalkan itu akan menariknya kembali ke rumah itu.

.

.

.

Guest: adanya prekuel.

Veectjae: ya, betul. JJ adalah istri Yunho.

Real ParkHana: ya, FF Yunjae semakin langka.

Pandacavely: di prekuel diceritakan pertemuan Yunjae.

Yensianx: terima kasih sudah membaca. Memang sengaja dibuat menggantung.

Babiesyunjae: terima kasih. Genrenya memang angst.

Baby niz 137: adanya prekuel.

YunJaeho9095: ya, betul. Jaejoong adalah istri Yunho yang kabur lima tahun lalu.

Syara: kalau pembaca sampai menangis, berarti sukses. Hahaha!

Ray: saya ingin mencoba menulis cerita dengan format yang berbeda dari biasanya. Entah bagus atau tidak. Ceritanya memang dibuat seperti itu karena ada prekuel.

: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Anakyunjae: My 4D Mom ceritanya sudah jadi, tinggal diketik. Ya, liburan sudah berakhir.

Efiflynn: hahaha! Sengaja.

Maechuu: cerita ini tentang Jaejoong. Tidak ada kisah yang menarik dari sisi Yunho. Hahaha!

Natsumi Shinju: ya, jatuh. Hahaha! Jatuh cinta.

Guest: mohon maaf jika mengecewakan, tetapi memang beginilah ceritanya.

Reallyoungest: sepanjang ceritanya memang penuh kejanggapan dan memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu.

Saaaa: kapan-kapan. Hahaha! Mudah-mudahan segera.

Jaenna: pria seperti itu terlalu mudah untuk dimanfaatkan. Saya memang baik. Hahaha!

Versya: kenapa tetap baca? Hahaha! Sama, saya juga tidak suka angst.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jaejoong terbangun di kamar rumah sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat ngilu dan kepalanya dibalut perban. Ia teringat bahwa ia jatuh dari lantai tiga saat ia bermaksud untuk menghentikan Yunho. "Yunho!" teriaknya.

"Aku di sini, Jae." Yunho membatalkan keberangkatannya karena mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa sangat lega karena ia masih bisa melihat pria itu. Ia tersenyum. "Syukurlah aku masih bisa melihatmu!" Ia menangis haru.

Raut wajah Yunho terlihat sendu. "Mengapa kau lakukan itu, Jae? Mengapa kau melompat dari sana? Apa kau ingin mati?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak melompat. Aku tidak ingin mati. Aku ingin menghentikanmu."

Yunho tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia memeluk istrinya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Ia pun berbisik. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Jangan, kumohon!"

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Betapa ia sangat merindukan hangatnya pelukan itu. "Jangan pergi! Kumohon!"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku harus, Jae. Keberadaanku akan menghambat karirmu."

Jaejoong menangis semakin keras. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kau pergi."

"Itu yang terbaik, Jae." Sejujurnya Yunho tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan wanita yang ia cintai itu.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak peduli dengan karirku. Aku hanya ingin keluargaku. Aku akan melepaskan impianku itu, asalkan aku bisa bersama kalian berdua."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Jaejoong." Tiba-tiba CEO Kim masuk ke kamar rawat Jaejoong. "Kau sudah terikat kontrak."

Jaejoong tertegun. Ya, benar. Ia sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan Toscana Entertainment. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan keluargaku."

"Kau bisa melanjutkan kebohonganmu yang selama ini kau lakukan. Aku terkejut mendengar hal yang sebenarnya dari Tn. Jung. Kau telah berhasil mengelabui kami semua," ujar CEO Kim. "Anggap saja kau belum lama berkenalan dengan Tn. Jung. Anaknya adalah penggemarmu."

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengakui anakku," balas Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa. Selama ini juga kau melakukannya," ujar CEO Kim lagi. "Setelah karirmu stabil, kita bisa umumkan bahwa kau berkencan dengan Tn. Jung, kemudian kalian menikah dan Jung Jiyool menjadi anakmu."

"Itu artinya aku hanya berstatus sebagai ibu tirinya. Aku tidak mau. Aku adalah ibu kandungnya. Ia harus tahu itu." Jaejoong menatap CEO Kim dengan tajam.

"Lalu apa maumu? Apa kau ingin menghancurkanku?" tegas CEO Kim. "Suamimu sangat kaya. Ia bisa membayar kompensasi atas pembatalan kontrakmu. Akan tetapi, apa kau tidak memikirkanku dan perusahaan yang telah menaungimu selama ini? Skandal ini akan mencoreng perusahaanku. Saham perusahaanku akan turun."

Jaejoong merasa sangat bingung. Selama ini CEO Kim dan Toscana Entertainment sudah sangat banyak berjasa baginya, memberinya tempat tinggal, tempat bernaung, setelah ia meninggalkan rumah suaminya.

"Aku akan membeli saham perusahaanmu," celetuk Yunho.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan semua itu, Yunho." Jaejoong tidak ingin menyusahkan Yunho.

Yunho tidak memedulikan ucapan Jaejoong. Ia berbicara kepada Kim Junsu. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kelangsungan perusahaan hiburanmu. Kau bisa mempercayakannya kepadaku."

Junsu terdiam. Ia mempertimbangkan pernyataan Yunho. Pria di hadapannya itu begitu sangat mencintai istri yang bahkan telah meninggalkannya. Ia hampir tidak percaya ada pria seperti Tn. Jung yang masih bisa mencintai wanita yang telah menyakitinya sesakit-sakitnya. Apakah pria itu bodoh?

"Tidak, Yunho. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Tunggulah sampai kontrakku berakhir! Tunggulah diriku lima tahun lagi!" Jaejoong kembali berderai air mata. Ia hanya bisa menyusahkan Yunho sejak dulu sampai detik ini.

Yunho akhirnya menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Kau harus memilih Jae. Jika kau masih ingin melanjutkan karirmu, kau harus mengikuti skenario Tn. Kim. Namun, jika kau ingin melepaskan karirmu, biarkan aku yang menanganinya. Aku yang akan membereskan semuanya. Semuanya terserah pilihanmu."

"Mengapa kau selalu membantuku, mengambil alih apa yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabku?" Jaejoong melayangkan protes kepada suaminya. "Ini semua salahku. Biarkan aku yang memperbaikinya, menanggung akibatnya."

Junsu mulai merasa tidak nyaman berada di kamar itu. "Aku tidak ingin ikut campur masalah rumah tangga kalian. Tn. Jung, kita bicara lagi setelah kalian memutuskannya." Ia pun meninggalkan kamar rawat Jaejoong.

Kecanggungan mulai melanda setelah kepergian Junsu. Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup berduaan dengan Yunho. Pria itu terlihat semakin tampan. Wajahnya merona. "Kau bahkan mengambil alih kewajibanku sebagai seorang ibu. Sudah cukup kau memperbaiki kekacauan yang kuperbuat." Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna sebagai seorang manusia. Ia menatap wajah tampan suaminya. "Apa yang telah kuberikan kepadamu? Aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu, mendatangkan penderitaan bagimu."

"Cintaku kepadamu tidak mengharapkan balasan apa pun, Jae," balas Yunho.

"Aku tidak percaya cinta seperti itu ada," ujar Jaejoong. "Kau pasti bukan manusia, Yunho. Aku tidak pantas untuk kau cintai seperti itu."

"Bukan aku yang memutuskan untuk mencintaimu seperti itu. Ingin sekali aku membencimu atas pengkhianatanmu, tetapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak sanggup." Yunho terlihat sangat tenang. "Kau harus segera memutuskannya. Aku hanya memberikanmu dua pilihan, tidak ada pilihan ketiga." Ia berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri agar kau bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan tanpa tekanan."

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang jatuh cinta. Pria itu terlihat sangat keren di matanya. Mengapa selama ini ia tidak bisa melihat kebaikannya? Mata hatinya selama ini telah tertutup oleh ambisinya. Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Ia tak berhenti tersenyum dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

CEO Kim harus menghadapi para wartawan yang menanyakan kabar artisnya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Artisnya itu diberitakan melompat dari lantai tiga sebuah gedung di mana pengusaha muda Jung Yunho akan mengadakan konferensi pers untuk menjelaskan kepada publik mengenai hubungan pria itu dengan penyanyi Kim Jaejoong. Konferensi pers tersebut batal digelar karena masyarakat sekitar dan para wartawan dikejutkan oleh jatuhnya Kim Jaejoong dari lantai tiga gedung tersebut.

Publik dan media mulai berspekulasi mengenai terjatuhnya Jaejoong dari lantai tiga. Apakah wanita itu berniat bunuh diri karena merasa karirnya terancam?

"Kim Jaejoong masih ditangani oleh tim medis. Aku masih belum bisa mengetahui keadaannya," ujar Junsu kepada wartawan.

Untung saja Jaejoong terjatuh di atas atap yang terbuat dari terpal, kemudian meluncur dan mendarat di lantai beton. Ia hanya mengalami luka ringan di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kamar Jaejoong di rumah sakit dijaga dengan sangat ketat. Hanya dokter dan perawat tertentu yang boleh masuk, juga Yunho dan Junsu.

Jaejoong merasa bosan sendirian. Ia hanya ditemani oleh boneka beruang kesayangannya. "Boneka ini sudah bukan milikku lagi. Aku harus mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya." Seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran pada umumnya, Jaejoong merasa tidak sabar untuk melihat pujaan hatinya lagi. Kapan pria itu akan datang lagi? Bukankah pria itu menantikan keputusannya? Ya, ia sudah memutuskannya. Cinta bisa mengalahkan logika. Ia sedang jatuh cinta. Tentu saja ia lebih memilih untuk bersama orang yang ia cintai. Ia tidak peduli akan akibat dari pilihannya itu.

"Keadaan sudah mulai tak terkendali. Tn. Kim sudah tidak bisa menahan para wartawan lagi. Media mulai berspekulasi macam-macam." Masih dengan wajah tenangnya, Yunho memasuki kamar rawat Jaejoong. "Kau harus segera memutuskan."

"Aku sudah memutuskan." Jantung Jaejoong berdegup semakin kencang saat melihat pujaan hatinya itu. "Aku siap mundur dari dunia hiburan demi kalian berdua."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kau yakin? Bertahun-tahun kau berusaha untuk meraih bintang dan baru sekarang kau bisa menggapainya. Apakah kau akan rela melepaskannya begitu saja?"

Jaejoong tersenyum pahit. Ia menyesali semuanya. "Bintang yang kukejar ternyata tak seindah yang kubayangkan. Banyak yang telah kukorbankan hanya untuk bisa menyentuhnya. Kalian berdualah bintangku yang sesungguhnya. Hanya kalian berdua yang bisa membuatku merasa hidup, membuat hatiku hangat. Aku selalu merasa bahagia saat bersama kalian."

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Kuharap kau tidak akan menyesalinya." Yunho meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong lagi.

"Uh, sebal! Mengapa ia pergi lagi?" Jaejoong merasa kecewa. "Ia bahkan tidak tersenyum kepadaku."

.

.

.

Setelah seminggu berlalu, kesehatan Jaejoong sudah pulih dan emosinya stabil. Ia merasa sangat siap untuk menghadapi para wartawan dalam sebuah konferensi pers yang telah diatur oleh CEO Kim.

"Selamat sore! Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup. "Terima kasih karena kalian telah bersedia hadir pada sore ini."

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berat bagi Jaejoong. Ia akan mengungkapkan semua kebenaran yang ia sembunyikan. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan sebuah kebohongan. Ia tidak ingin Jiyool hanya menganggapnya sebagai ibu tiri. Itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Putrinya itu akan tumbuh dewasa dan mungkin akan merasa kecewa karena ibunya sempat meninggalkannya selama lima tahun. Jaejoong merasa siap jika suatu saat Jiyool merasa kecewa atau membencinya. Namun, hal ini terasa jauh lebih baik daripada ia harus berpura-pura menjadi ibu tiri dari anak kandungnya itu.

"Aku meminta maaf karena selama ini aku telah membohongi kalian semua. Jung Jiyool adalah putri kandungku dan aku adalah istri Jung Yunho yang menghilang lima tahun lalu. Aku telah menyesali semuanya. Oleh karena itu, aku harus mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan sebagai konsekuensinya. Aku meminta maaf kepada masyarakat, terutama penggemar yang selama ini telah mendukungku."

Setelah membuat pernyataan itu, Jaejoong segera diamankan oleh beberapa pengawal untuk meninggalkan tempat konferensi pers tersebut. Beberapa wartawan berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi langsung dihadang oleh para pengawal.

Jaejoong merasa lega setelah mengungkapkan kebenaran mengenai dirinya. Tidak ada lagi yang ia sembunyikan. Ia akan menanggung semua konsekuensi dari tindakannya itu.

"Tadi kau terlihat keren sekali." Yunho memuji istrinya itu.

Jaejoong merasa senang dipuji oleh Yunho. "Apa semua akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana nasib CEO Kim dan Toscana Entertainment? Apa mereka akan bangkrut?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau bisa memercayakannya di tanganku." Yunho melayangkan senyuman mautnya.

"Selama lima tahun tempat itu menjadi rumahku." Jaejoong mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan saat ia menjadi _trainee_ di Toscana Entertainment. "Aku selalu mendatangkan kesulitan kepada orang lain ke mana pun aku pergi."

"Itu tidak benar. Aku merasa sangat bahagia karena kau telah memilih kami," ujar Yunho.

"Kau telah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membereskan masalah yang telah kuperbuat. Entah berapa banyak uang yang telah kau keluarkan sejak kau bertemu denganku. Lama-lama aku bisa membuatmu jatuh miskin." Jaejoong masih merasa sangat bersalah kepada Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa aku jatuh miskin, asalkan aku bisa mendapatkanmu. Kau lebih berharga dari semua uang yang kumiliki," ujar Yunho dengan tenangnya. "Jae, kau kembali kepadaku hanya karena Jiyoolie kan? Kau sama sekali tidak menginginkanku. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar terpisah untukmu di rumah kita. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Jaejoong merasa sedih mendengar ucapan Yunho. Mengapa Yunho berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja ia menginginkan pria itu. Memang sangat wajar jika Yunho berpikir demikian. Ia telah meninggalkan pria itu. Jika ia mencintai Yunho dan bahagia hidup bersama suaminya itu, ia tidak akan pergi. Ya, itu dulu. Dulu ia memang tidak mencintai pria itu. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Ia telah jatuh cinta kepada pria itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hatimu. Aku menyerah. Tinggal serumah dan bisa melihatmu setiap hari saja sudah cukup bagiku." Yunho tersenyum getir.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia merasa sangat sedih. Apakah Yunho akan percaya jika ia mengatkan bahwa ia mencintai pria itu?

.

.

.

"Ibu!" Jiyool berlari menyambut kedatangan orang tuanya.

Jaejoong sudah sangat merindukan putrinya itu. Selama di rumah sakit ia tidak bertemu dengan Jiyool. Ia menggendong putri kesayangannya itu.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan ibu. Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa bertemu ibu lagi," ujar Jiyool.

"Mulai sekarang ibu akan tinggal bersama kita di rumah ini." Yunho menyampaikan kabar baik kepada Jiyool.

"Benarkah?" Jiyool terlihat sangat antusias. "Bu, apakah benar yang dikatakan ayah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya, itu benar."

"Asyik!" Jiyool bersorak.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka lemari di kamar barunya. Yunho benar-benar memberikannya kamar terpisah. Pakaian lamanya tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari tersebut. Ia mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda. Gaun dengan panjang selutut itu Yunho belikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan belas. Ia mencoba gaun itu, masih muat di tubuhnya.

"Nyonya terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun itu." Seorang pelayan wanita datang untuk menanyakan apa saja yang dibutuhkan oleh Jaejoong, pelayan yang sama yang telah memergokinya keluar dari kamar Yunho tempo hari.

Sudah lama Jaejoong tidak mendengar panggilan 'nyonya' ditujukan kepadanya. Ia dipanggil 'nyonya', artinya semua pelayan sudah tahu siapa dirinya. Oh, tentu saja. Seluruh masyarakat Korea Selatan sekarang sudah tahu siapa dirinya. "Terima kasih karena selama ini kau dan yang lainnya sudah melayani suami dan anakku dengan baik, mengurus rumah ini dengan baik saat aku tidak ada. Maaf, seharusnya semua itu adalah tugasku. Aku sudah melalaikan semua tugas itu dan membebankannya kepada kalian. Kumohon maafkan aku!"

"Mengapa nyonya meminta maaf? Itu memang pekerjaan kami," ujar pelayan wanita itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar melaksanakan kewajiban-kewajibanku. Mohon bimbingannya!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong bersikap ramah kepada semua orang yang bekerja di rumahnya. Dengan mudah ia bisa mengambil hati mereka.

"Malam ini aku yang memasak. Ya, tentu saja dibantu oleh yang lainnya. Aku tidak bisa memasak makanan sebanyak ini sendirian," ujar Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yunho melihat semua makanan kesukaannya tersaji di atas meja makan. Ia cukup terperangah. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat semua makanan kesukaannya 'berkumpul' bersama.

"Aku menanyakan makanan kesukaanmu kepada mereka." Selama ini Jaejoong tidak peduli dan tidak pernah ingin tahu makanan kesukaan suaminya itu. Istri macam apa dirinya? "Mohon maaf jika rasanya tidak sesuai dengan seleramu. Aku akan memperbaikinya lain kali."

Yunho merasa terharu karena Jaejoong memasak makanan kesukaannya untuk pertama kali. Ia mencicipinya satu-persatu.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kurang?" Jaejoong merasa gugup menunggu komentar Yunho.

Rasa masakan Jaejoong memang berbeda dengan rasa yang biasanya ia makan. Namun, Yunho merasa bahwa ini adalah makan malam terlezat dalam hidupnya, semua makanan kesukaannya terkumpul menjadi satu dan dibuat oleh wanita yang ia cintai. Apa lagi yang kurang? "Akan terasa semakin semakin sempurna jika seorang wanita cantik menyuapiku." Ia berkhayal disuapi oleh Jaejoong. "Aku hanya bercanda." Ia cukup tahu diri. Mana mungkin Jaejoong mau menyuapinya. Seharusnya ia bersyukur Jaejoong sudah mau memasak untuk dirinya.

"Jiyoolie cantik, ayah ingin disuapi olehmu." Jaejoong melirik putrinya.

Dengan antusias Jiyool menyuapi ayahnya. Ia merasa sangat gembira.

"Kau pasti merasa sangat bahagia disuapi oleh seorang gadis cantik." Jaejoong terkekeh.

Yunho tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. "Ya, aku bahagia. Hidupku terasa sangat lengkap, sempurna."

Jaejoong tahu bahwa itu tidak benar. Kebahagiaan Yunho belum lengkap.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Jaejoong bermain bersama Jiyool. Ia merasa bangga karena Jiyool sudah lancar membaca, menulis, dan berhitung.

"Minggu depan aku akan mulai masuk sekolah." Jiyool memberi tahu ibunya. "Aku ingin diantar oleh ayah dan ibu pada hari pertama masuk sekolah. Kini aku punya ibu seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Selama ini aku hanya diantar jemput oleh ayah di kelompok bermain.

Jaejoong kembali merasa bersalah. Pasti ada rasa iri Jiyool kepada anak-anak lain, meskipun sedikit. "Tentu saja. Ayah dan ibu pasti akan mengantarmu ke sekolah pada hari pertama. Ibu bahkan akan mengantarjemputmu setiap hari."

.

.

.

Jaejoong kemudian membacakan cerita pengantar tidur untuk Jiyool sampai gadis kecil itu terlelap. Menjalani tugas sebagai seorang ibu ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

"Jiyoolie sudah tidur?" Yunho mengecup kening putrinya. Ia tersenyum melihat putrinya tidur dengan damai. "Ia tampak sangat gembira oleh kehadiranmu. Terima kasih, Jae."

"Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku. Ia adalah anakku," balas Jaejoong.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kau pasti merasa sangat lelah menghadapi hari yang begitu berat ini. Istirahatlah! Selamat malam! Sampai jumpa besok pagi" Yunho pergi menuju kamarnya di sebelah kamar Jiyool.

Hanya begitu saja? Yunho hanya datang untuk mengecup kening putrinya? Bagaimana dengan istrinya? Jaejoong merasa kecewa.

Jaejoong tidak kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tidur di kamar Jiyool. Ia menutup matanya sambil cemberut.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa tempat tidurnya menjadi sempit malam ini, tetapi lebih hangat. Ia terlonjak kaget melihat Jaejoong tidur meringkuk di sampingnya, bersandar pada dadanya. "Mengapa kau tidur di sini?"

Jaejoong merasa tidurnya terusik. Ia bangun, tetapi matanya masih tertutup. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya.

Yunho menelan air liurnya, melihat tali gaun tidur Jaejoong melorot. Ini gawat.

"Apakah sekarang sudah pagi?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia masih mengantuk.

Yunho melirik jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya. "Masih pukul tiga pagi. Tidurlah kembali!"

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Yunho. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

"Kau kembalilah tidur di sini. Aku akan tidur di kamar Jiyool." Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk," ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau mau di rumah ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya, ini adalah rumahmu juga," jawab Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengganggu suamiku." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dari belakang.

"Jae, jangan begitu. Jangan membuatku berharap," lirih Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mengapa tidak boleh?" Jaejoong bersandar pada punggung Yunho.

"Rasanya sakit, Jae. Aku tidak ingin berharap dan kemudian kecewa. Seperti ini sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tidak mengharapkan lebih. Begini saja aku sudah bahagia." Terdengar kesedihan dari nada bicara Yunho.

"Yunho, aku menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan kewajiban-kewajibanku sebagai seorang ibu dan seorang istri. Aku ingin memperbaikinya. Izinkan aku untuk memperbaikinya," ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan berbagai macam kewajiban. Aku membebaskanmu dari semua itu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani lagi." Yunho berbalik dan tersenyum. "Nikmati saja hidupmu. Senyum bahagia di wajahmu lebih penting bagiku."

Perasaan Jaejoong terluka oleh perkataan Yunho. "Apa kau pikir aku merasa terbebani? Memangnya kau pikir apa alasanku memilih untuk kembali kepadamu?"

Yunho terdiam. Apa ia salah bicara?

"Kau tidak peka, Jung Yunho!" rengek Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku memang tidak peka. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa maumu. Jika aku tahu, kau tidak akan meninggalkan diriku." Raut wajah Yunho terlihat serius.

Kini giliran Jaejoong yang merasa salah bicara. "Maafkan aku! Kumohon jangan marah kepadaku. Aku hanya ingin..."

"Jangan, Jae. Jangan menggodaku." Yunho mendorong Jaejoong menjauh. "Aku hanyalah pria biasa yang akan lepas kendali jika melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu."

"Yunho, kau membuatku terpaksa melakukan ini." Jaejoong mencium Yunho dengan paksa. Ia mendorong pria itu ke dinding. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sayang. Aku ingin kau menyentuhku." Ia merasa malu karena telah berbuat seperti itu. "Bawalah aku terbang tinggi ke atas awan."

Yunho bingung. Apa benar Jaejoong menginginkan hal itu? "Apakah kau berkata jujur?"

Jaejoong tidak banyak bicara lagi. Ia menanggalkan gaun tidurnya di hadapan Yunho. "Kita lihat apa kau bisa tahan."

Yunho memegang knop pintu, bersiap untuk melarikan diri. Dulu wanita itu sangat pendiam, disentuh tidak bereaksi. Sekarang ia tidak perlu melakukan apa pun. Wanita itu yang menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pengecut jika melarikan diri," tantang Jaejoong. Ia sudah tidak mengenakan apa pun.

Yunho menutup matanya. "Jae, aku menyerah. Kau telah membunuhku malam ini." Ia menerkam istrinya itu. "Aku siap jika aku harus kecewa lagi."

"Sayangku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Hidup terasa indah bagi Yunho. Istrinya telah kembali ke sisinya, berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya. Ia tidak bermimpi kan? "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sayang?"

"Aku sedang mencuci pakaianmu," jawab Jaejoong. Ia tampak gembira dengan kegiatannya itu.

"Kita punya asisten rumah tangga yang akan mengerjakannya," ujar Yunho. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kita juga punya mesin cuci. Kau tidak perlu menggosok pakaian dengan tanganmu. Nanti tanganmu bisa kasar." Yunho memang sangat cerewet dalam menunjukkan perhatiannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia tidak berhenti mengucek pakaian suaminya. "Bisa mencuci pakaian suamiku adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagiku. Aku senang melakukannya. Aku akan merasa bangga kepada diriku sendiri jika suamiku memakai pakaian yang kucuci dengan tanganku sendiri."

Yunho balas tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak takut tanganmu menjadi kasar?"

"Apa kau akan berhenti mencintaiku jika tanganku menjadi kasar?" balas Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, meskipun aku ingin."

.

.

.

Seusai mencuci pakaian, Jaejoong membantu para pelayan di rumahnya untuk membersihkan rumahnya. "Nyonya, biarkan saya yang mengerjakannya. Ini memang sudah menjadi tugasku."

"Ini adalah rumahku. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kebersihan rumahku." Jaejoong tampak sangat bersemangat membersihkan kaca jendela di rumahnya.

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia." Yunho berkata kepada asisten rumah tangganya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memecatmu atau siapa pun di rumah ini." Ia merasa senang karena Jaejoong menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumahnya. Itu berarti istrinya itu tidak akan pergi lagi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong juga memandikan putrinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal ini. Ia merasa telah menyia-nyiakan waktu lima tahunnya itu. Ia tidak merasakan suka dan duka merawat bayi.

"Bu, aku sudah besar. Aku bisa mandi sendiri," protes Jiyool, tetapi ia tidak memberontak saat Jaejoong menyabuni tubuhnya.

"Ibu ingin memandikan anak ibu yang cantik ini." Jaejoong juga menyukai kegiatannya yang satu ini. Setelah itu ia mendandani putri cantiknya itu.

"Ayah tidak bisa mengepang rambutku. Ini bagus sekali, Bu. Terima kasih." Jiyool mencium pipi ibunya.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang tidak bisa ayahmu lakukan." Jaejoong merasa iri kepada Yunho karena selama ini Jiyool lebih dekat kepada ayahnya itu. Ini semua memang salah dirinya, andaikan saja ia tidak pergi saat itu. "Maafkan ibu, Nak!"

"Aku sayang ibu." Jiyool memeluk ibunya.

.

.

.

Siangnya Yunho membawa istri dan anaknya mengunjungi makam Seojin. "Bu, kini Jaejoong sudah kembali bersama kami. Ibu bisa tenang sekarang."

Jaejoong menangis di pusara ibunya. Selama lima tahun kepergiannya ia tidak pernah mengunjungi ibunya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia telah mengecewakan ibunya. Ia menangis seperti saat ia kehilangan ibunya itu.

Tidak seperti Jaejoong, Yunho dan Jiyool sering mengunjungi Seojin. Yunho menganggap ibu mertuanya itu sama seperti kedua orang tuanya.

"Ia adalah ibuku, tetapi kaulah yang lebih menyayanginya. Kupikir akulah orang yang paling menyayangi ibuku, ternyata aku salah. Aku adalah anak durhaka yang hanya bisa mengecewakan dan membuatnya bersedih. Ibuku sering menasihatiku untuk lebih sering memperhatikan dirimu. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak menuruti nasihatnya. Ibuku pasti marah kepadaku." Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. Ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ia tidak akan marah kepadamu. Ia adalah ibumu. Seorang ibu tidak akan pernah benar-benar marah kepada anaknya." Yunho menepuk bahu Jaejoong. "Seperti dirimu, kau juga sangat menyayangi Jiyoolie. Walaupun kalian terpisah selama lima tahun, ikatan di antara kalian tetap ada. Kau langsung tersentuh saat melihatnya. Hatimu bergetar saat melihatnya."

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat emosional hari ini. Ia teringat akan ibunya.

"Aku membuatkanmu teh hangat. Ini akan membuat perasaanmu lebih baik." Yunho membawakan teh hangat untuk istrinya.

"Terima kasih," lirih Jaejoong. "Seharusnya aku yang membuatkan minuman untukmu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau lebih suka kopi, teh, susu, atau jus."

Yunho tersenyum. "Apa pun yang kau buat aku suka."

Jaejoong tersipu malu. "Aku serius, Yunho. Mulai besok pagi aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu."

"Aku lebih suka jus, kedua teh, kemudian susu, dan terakhir kopi," jawab Yunho. Ia membuka laci di kamarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalamnya. "Amplopnya masih tertutup rapat. Kau pasti belum membacanya."

"Apa ini?" Jaejoong menerima sebuah amplop dari tangan suaminya.

"Itu adalah surat dari ibumu untukmu. Seorang pelayan menemukannya saat ia membersihkan kamar ibumu," tambah Yunho.

Pada amplop tersebut tertulis 'Untuk putriku, Jaejoongie'. Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup saat membuka amplop tersebut. Ia membuka lipatan kertas di dalamnya perlahan dan dengan hati-hati.

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya. Ia kembali menangis. Mengapa ia tidak pernah menemukan surat ini?

 _Teruntuk putri kesayanganku, permata hatiku, Jaejoongie,_

 _Aku tahu bahwa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Penyakitku semakin parah dan rasanya tidak akan mungkin untuk disembuhkan. Kuharap kau kuat untuk menerima kepergianku. Kau sangat terikat kepadaku. Aku takut kau tidak akan sanggup untuk menerima kenyataan ini._

 _Jaejoongie Sayang, tersenyumlah selalu. Hanya itu yang kupinta darimu. Berbahagialah. Kau tidak sendirian di dunia. Walaupun aku tidak ada, kau masih punya Yunho yang sangat mencintaimu. Ia mencintaimu dengan sangat tulus._

 _Aku merasa sedih melihat hubungan kalian. Kau bersikap dingin kepadanya. Apakah kau menikah dengannya hanya untuk menyenangkan hatiku? Aku merasa bersalah telah memaksamu untuk menikah dengannya. Secara tak langsung aku telah memaksamu._

 _Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau tidak bahagia bersamanya. Namun, aku tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Aku adalah ibumu. Pancaran sinar matamu tak bisa membohongiku. Aku adalah orang yang paling mengenal dirimu._

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir tak terbendung. Selama ini ternyata ibunya tahu bahwa ia tidak mencintai Yunho. Ia telah membuat ibunya bersedih dengan kenyataan tersebut.

 _Yunho juga tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bahagia. Setiap kali ia datang ke kamarku ia selalu bercerita betapa bahagianya pernikahan kalian. Setiap saat ia selalu memuji-muji dirimu. Namun, aku tahu ia berbohong. Putriku tidak seperti yang ia katakan. Ia benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong. Kalian berdua tidak pandai berbohong, atau mungkin aku yang terlalu sulit untuk kalian bohongi._

 _Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan warisan untukmu karena aku tak memiliki apa pun untuk kuberikan kepadamu. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa selalu bahagia. Cobalah untuk sedikit saja melirik pria tampan di sampingmu itu. Bukalah pintu hatimu untuknya, meskipun hanya sedikit. Ia adalah pria yang baik. Aku yakin ia bisa membahagiakanmu. Anggap saja ini adalah permintaan terakhir dariku. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Bukan bintang di langit yang menerangi hatimu, melainkan cahaya dari dalam hatimu._

Penyesalan, hanya itu yang Jaejoong rasakan. Andaikan saja ia menemukan surat ini lebih awal, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan suami dan anaknya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah pergi. Yang ibunya inginkan bukanlah ia yang menggapai impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Ibunya hanya ingin ia bahagia, itu saja.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong untuk menenangkan istrinya itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Seojin tulis untuk Jaejoong.

"Ibu tidak sempat menyaksikan kelahiran cucunya," ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho membelai punggung istrinya. "Itu di luar kuasa kita."

"Ibu pasti sangat kecewa karena aku telah menelantarkan anakku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang hebat seperti ibuku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya terbangun di malam hari untuk mengganti popok bayi, memandikan bayi. Aku bahkan tidak memanfaatkan dua bulan pertamaku bersama bayiku. Aku tidak ingin terikat dengannya. Sekarang bayiku itu sudah besar, sudah tidak memakai popok. Ia sudah bisa mandi sendiri. Ia bahkan protes saat aku memandikannya." Jaejoong bercerita kepada suaminya. "Yunho, aku ingin punya bayi."

.

.

.

"Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang telah kau lalui selama lima tahun terakhir. Apakah kau mengalami kesulitan setelah kepergianku?"

"Pada awalnya aku merasa terpuruk. Mengapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa salahku kepadamu? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak pernah melirikmu sedikit pun. Aku tidak pernah memedulikanmu, memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri."

"Hubungan kita penuh dengan kepura-puraan. Aku selalu berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Kita tidak saling terbuka satu sama lain. Mulai sekarang kita harus saling terbuka, mengatakan apa yang kita inginkan dan kita rasakan. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi."

"Aku mencoba untuk mengubur semua impianku itu. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu agar kau selalu membayar biaya pengobatan ibuku. Aku hanya ingin ibuku sembuh. Setelah ibu pergi, aku merasa kehilangan tujuan hidupku. Impianku itu muncul lagi ke permukaan. Aku meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk mengejar hal yang tak pasti."

"Akan tetapi, kau berhasil. Kau berhasil mewujudkan impianmu. Kau telah menggelar konser pertamamu."

"Itu juga karena dirimu. Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu lagi, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah debut sebagai penyanyi."

"Jika kau tidak bertemu lagi denganku, kau masih bisa bertemu sponsor lain yang akan membantumu."

"Aku bersyukur bahwa itu kau. Aku juga bersyukur karena kau membawa buah hati kita saat itu. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Selama lima tahun aku terus mencari dirimu. Saat kau pergi aku bukanlah apa-apa, aku baru merintis usahaku. Aku terus mengembangkan usahaku menjadi sebesar ini demi menemukan dirimu. Aku ingin kau melihatku. Aku juga menunjukkan putri kita kepada publik agar kau bisa melihatnya. Aku ingin kau melihat putrimu yang tumbuh. Aku ingin menyampaikan kepadamu bahwa aku telah merawatnya dengan baik. Aku mengetahui keberadaanmu dari Park Yoochun, manajer di Toscana Entertainment. Ia mempromosikan dirimu kepadaku dan yang lainnya. Saat ia menyebutkan namamu aku tidak yakin bahwa itu adalah dirimu. Setahuku istriku tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Namun, ciri-ciri yang ia sebutkan sama denganmu, bahkan usianya sama denganmu. Aku pun menjadi penasaran dan bertanya banyak kepadanya. Aku segera mengajukan diri menjadi sponsormu sebelum orang lain melakukannya."

"Kau lebih sukses mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan daripada diriku."

"Itu karena aku melakukan semua itu bukan untuk diriku sendiri, melainkan untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi. Apa pun akan kulakukan demi kalian berdua. Motivasiku lebih kuat."

"Apa kau selalu membawa Jiyoolie ke mana pun kau pergi, bahkan saat kau pergi bekerja?"

"Ya, ia tidak punya ibu yang akan merawatnya di rumah. Aku tidak ingin ia kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua. Ia adalah anak yang baik. Ia tidak rewel saat aku bekerja. Ia tidak pernah menggangguku. Ia seakan mengerti kondisi ayahnya, padahal ia masih bayi."

"Apa kau mengganti popok dan memandikannya?"

"Ya, aku melakukan semua itu. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menyusuinya."

"Aku merasa iri kepadamu, Yunho. Kau bisa melakukan semua itu."

"Kau tidak perlu menyesalinya. Jiyoolie sekarang lebih dekat denganmu. Setelah anak kedua kita lahir, kau bisa memandikan dan mengganti popoknya. Jiyoolie akan senang punya adik. Teman bermainnya akan semakin bertambah."

.

.

.

Dengan gembira Jiyool menggenggam tangan kedua orang tuanya saat ia pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk taman kanak-kanak. Kini ia bisa berbangga diri karena ia punya ibu, seperti anak-anak lainnya. Ia tidak akan diolok-olok lagi. "Sekarang aku juga punya ibu. Ayah dan ibu mengantarku ke sekolah." Ia menyombong di hadapan teman-teman sekolahnya. "Ayah juga mengatakan bahwa mereka akan membuatkan adik untukku."

"Setidaknya aku tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengantar anakku pada hari pertama masuk sekolah." Jaejoong merasa terharu. Ia hanya bisa bersyukur atas semua kebahagiaannya saat ini.

"Bahagia itu sederhana. Melihat orang yang kita sayangi tersenyum saja sudah membuatku bahagia." Senyuman Yunho terkembang. Kini ia bisa dengan puas memandang wajah cantik Jaejoongnya, Jaejoong yang berseri-seri, bukan yang murung dan pendiam.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Aku baru menyadari bahwa kebahagian yang sesungguhnya berasal dari dalam hati kita. Selalu mensyukuri apa yang kita miliki saat ini akan membuat kita bahagia."

"Apa kita menunggu di sini saja sampai Jiyoolie keluar dari kelas? Bagaimana jika kita pergi berkencan?" usul Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika Jiyoolie mencari kita?" Jaejoong mencemaskan putrinya.

"Tenang saja, ia bukan anak yang cengeng. Kadang-kadang aku menitipkannya di tempat penitipan anak jika aku benar-benar tidak bisa membawanya. Ia tidak pernah rewel, menangis, atau mencariku." Yunho bercerita.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah mendidiknya dengan baik, Yunho." Jaejoong menatap suaminya itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Maukah kau pergi berkencan denganku?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu. "Ya, aku mau." Mereka pun pergi berkencan sambil berpegangan tangan. Ini adalah kencan pertama mereka yang indah. Mereka seperti sepasang remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya memusingkan. Saya ingin mencoba menulis cerita dengan alur yang berbeda dari biasanya. Cerita ini berupa one-shot yang disertai dengan prekuel dan epilog. Pada cerita intinya (bagian pertama) memang banyak yang janggal karena memang benar ada _plot twist_ dan hubungan Yunjae baru diungkapkan secara eksplisit di akhir-akhir. Cerita intinya juga tidak dibuat jelas karena memang akan ada prekuel dan epilog. Saya tidak tahu apakah percobaan seperti ini bagus atau tidak.

Jaenna: silakan ambil nomor antrean. Sudah banyak yang mengantre di belakang Jae.

Yunjaelovely: semoga epilognya tidak mengecewakan.

Veectjae: terlalu baik, tetapi jadi terkesan bodoh dan lemah. Untung saja ia tidak sampai melakukan hal yang negatif seperti bunuh diri saat depresi, justru cintanya kepada Jae membuatnya termotivasi untuk menjadi lebih baik.

Macha: adanya epilog.

Parkhee: adanya hanya epilog. Semoga epilognya tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Zoldyk: saya tidak membuat sekuelnya, hanya epilog. Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan.

YunJaeho9095: terlalu kejam ya. "My 4D Mom" tinggal diketik.

Syara: demo masak?

Kakaichi: Jae pura-pura tidak kenal. Ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingat masa kelamnya selama dua tahun saat menjadi istri Yunho.

Kim haena elfish: tidak membaca prekuel juga sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Ya, kalau tidak sanggup untuk membacanya, lebih baik jangan dibaca.

Panypany: sudah tamat karena hanya _one-shot._

Guest: adanya epilog. Mohon maaf.

K samidare: namanya juga angst. Hahaha!

Shimshia: baiklah.

Natsumi Shinju: ya, betul. Kadang-kadang kita malah curiga kalau ada lawan jenis yang bersikap baik. Jae takut Yunho melarang kalau mengatakan ia ingin menjadi penyanyi.

CindyTamaraSL1: tidak ada sekuel, hanya epilog.

Meybi: ya, namanya juga prekuel.

Saaaa: kalau saya mengizinkan. Hahaha!

Tooruaci: tidak ada sekuel. Namanya juga angst, harus banyak sedihnya. Hahaha!

Reallyoungest: kalau kamu tidak suka epilognya, anggap saja tidak ada epilog ini. Sepertinya kamu suka ending yang Jae jatuh. Hahaha!


	4. Sequel

Genre: family, drama, romance

Pairing: Changmin x Jiyool, Yunjae (genderswitch Jae)

Warning:

Pairing utamanya adalah Changmin x Jiyool. Jika tidak menyukai pairingnya, sebaiknya tidak membaca.

 **Sequel**

"Kyaa! Changmin _Oppa!"_ Seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun berteriak kegirangan.

"Yunjoongie, ayo cepat tidur! Sekarang sudah malam. Besok kau harus pergi ke sekolah." Yunho mengomeli putri bungsunya.

"Ayah, aku ingin menonton penampilan Changmin _Oppa._ Aku baru selesai belajar dan mengerjakan PR. Biarkanlah aku menonton sebentar." Yunjoong memohon-mohon kepada ayahnya.

"Yunnie, biarkanlah Yunjoongie menonton sebentar saja. Ia ingin melihat penampilan idolanya di televisi." Jaejoong membujuk suaminya agar mengizinkan Yunjoong menonton sebentar sebelum tidur.

"Kau juga sama saja, Jae. Kau berteriak-teriak histeris saat menonton para idola itu. Kau bukan gadis remaja lagi, Jae." Sekarang Yunho mengomeli istrinya.

Jaejoong merasa tersindir. Sepertinya suaminya itu cemburu karena ia melihat pemuda-pemuda tampan di televisi. "Sayang, kumohon jangan marah! Cintaku hanya untuk dirimu. Apa kau tidak kasihan kepada Yunjoongie? Sejak tadi sore ia belajar dan belum sempat menonton televisi."

Yunho mencoba menahan emosinya. "Sekarang sudah malam. Tayangan di televisi bukan untuk anak kecil."

"Yunjoongie tidak menonton sendirian. Ada aku yang akan mengawasinya," balas Jaejoong.

Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong mencintainya dan tak akan berpaling kepada pria lain. Akan tetapi, tetap saja ia merasa cemburu istrinya itu mengidolakan para anggota grup idola yang masih muda. "Tidak, kau harus ikut aku ke kamar." Ia menarik lengan istrinya. "Yunjoongie, tidur sekarang juga!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong dikaruniai lagi dua orang anak, Yunjae anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun dan Yunjoong bocah perempuan berusia tujuh tahun. Sekarang Jiyool sudah berusia delapan belas tahun. Ia sudah lulus SMA dan baru saja diterima di fakultas kedokteran.

Jiyool adalah anak yang sangat cemerlang dalam hal akademis. Ia juga memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan dan aktif di organisasi sekolah. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jiyool, Yunjae juga cemerlang dalam bidang akademis. Selain itu, ia juga sangat berbakat dalam bidang olahraga. Ia sangat berbakat dalam olahraga sepak bola. Ia menjadi kapten di tim sepak bola sekolahnya. Beberapa kali timnya menjuarai kompetisi sepak bola antar SD. Sekarang ia baru masuk SMP. Ia berencana untuk bergabung dengan tim sepak bola di SMP-nya.

Yunjae bercita-cita menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional. Cita-citanya itu didukung penuh oleh kedua orang tuanya, terutama sang ayah. Yunho memasukkannya ke sekolah sepak bola selain ke sekolah formal.

Yunho tidak pernah mengekang cita-cita anak-anaknya. Ia belajar dari kasus yang terjadi kepada istrinya. Istrinya sangat ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. Akan tetapi, keadaan sangat tidak mendukung, sehingga akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil jalan yang salah untuk menggapai cita-citanya tersebut.

Yunho tidak ingin hal yang dialami oleh Jaejoong dialami juga oleh anak-anaknya. Selama ia mampu ia akan mendukung cita-cita sang anak.

Berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya, Yunjoong tidak terlalu cemerlang dalam bidang akademis. Nilai-nilainya untuk pelajaran eksak tidak terlalu bagus. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti ia bodoh. Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak pernah menganggap anak mereka bodoh. Setiap anak memiliki keistimewaannya masing-masing. Yunjoong sangat berbakat di bidang seni. Ia mewarisi bakat musik ibunya. Selain itu, ia juga pandai menggambar.

Dari sifat juga Yunjoong berbeda. Ia tidak sepenurut Jiyool dan Yunjae. Ia lebih manja dan kadang sedikit susah diatur. Mungkin karena ia adalah yang termuda, ada empat orang yang memanjakannya.

"Kau diomeli ayah lagi?" Jiyool meledek adik bungsunya saat adiknya itu memasuki kamar mereka. Mereka berbagi kamar agar Jiyool bisa mengajari adiknya yang memang kurang dalam hal pelajaran di sekolah.

Yunjoong menampakkan wajah cemberutnya. Ia memang sangat ekspresif.

Jiyool menghampiri adiknya itu dan duduk di samping adiknya di tepi tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum dan membelai rambut adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau jangan marah kepada ayah. Ayah mengomelimu karena ia sangat sayang kepadamu." Ia sangat mengenal sifat ayahnya yang overprotektif kepada dirinya dan kedua saudaranya, terutama kepada anak perempuan. "Ayah tidak ingin kau mengantuk saat belajar di dalam kelas."

"Aku hanya ingin menonton Changmin _Oppa_ sebentar saja, hanya lima menit. Yang benar saja, lima menit saja tidak boleh. Huh!" Yunjoong menunjukkan kekesalannya. "Ayah kejam."

Jiyool terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu adiknya. "Ayah tidak kejam. Ia hanya ingin mengajarimu kedisiplinan. Ini memang sudah malam. Sudah waktunya anak-anak untuk tidur. Jika ia mengizinkanmu menonton selama lima menit, lain kali kau akan meminta lebih dari lima menit. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga, agar kau tidak mengantuk di sekolah." Ia membaringkan adiknya dan menyelimutinya. "Sekarang kau tidurlah!"

Yunjoong melirik sedikit ke arah meja belajar Jiyool. Ia masih melihat buku yang terbuka di sana. "Apa kakak tidak merasa lelah terus-menerus belajar?"

Jiyool menggeleng. "Suatu pekerjaan tidak akan terasa melelahkan jika kita melakukannya dengan senang hati." Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya untuk menutup bukunya. "Aku sudah selesai belajar. Aku juga akan tidur." Ia kemudian mematikan lampu di kamar mereka.

Jiyool berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Saat ia akan memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, ternyata ada pesan yang masuk. Ia membuka dan membaca pesan tersebut.

 **Changmin:**

 _Apa kau sudah selesai belajar untuk malam ini?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Ya, aku baru saja selesai. Aku baru saja akan pergi tidur._

 **Changmin:**

 _Tadi kau sibuk belajar. Sekarang kau akan pergi tidur. Lalu kapan aku bisa mengobrol denganmu?_

 _Kau sudah lulus tes masuk fakultas kedokteran. Mengapa kau masih belajar? Seharusnya kau bersantai-santai._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Dunia kampus lebih berat. Aku harus mulai berlatih untuk menghadapinya. Aku tidak boleh berleha-leha._

 **Changmin:**

 _Kau terlalu serius. Kapan kita bisa pergi berkencan?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Hey, memangnya kau tidak takut oleh penggemarmu? Kau tidak bisa bebas berkencan dengan seorang gadis._

 **Changmin:**

 _Kita bisa pergi berkencan secara diam-diam._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Aku akan merasa seperti seorang penjahat jika harus mengenakan alat penyamaran._

 **Changmin:**

 _Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain berkencan dengan cara seperti itu._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Aku tidak mau, lagipula ayahku pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya._

 _Ayahku sangat protektif. Ia tidak akan mengizinkan anak gadisnya pergi keluar berdua dengan seorang pria._

 **Changmin:**

 _Ayahmu itu kolot sekali ya. Sekarang sudah abad ke-21. Zaman sudah sangat canggih. Masih saja ia melarang anak perempuannya pergi berkencan._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu tentang ayahku. Bagaimana pun ia adalah orang yang sangat kukagumi. Aku sangat menghormatinya. Ia bersikap seperti itu juga demi kebaikan anak-anaknya. Ia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi kepada anaknya._

 **Changmin:**

 _Maafkan aku! Aku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu mengenai ayahmu._

 _Hal buruk apa? Memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu? Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku akan melindungimu dan kau akan sampai di rumah tanpa cacat sedikit pun._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Bisa saja kita diikuti oleh penggemarmu dan mereka menyerangku._

 **Changmin:**

 _Aku akan melindungimu. Mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu, walaupun seujung rambut._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Mudah sekali kau berbicara. Sudah ya, aku mau tidur._

Jiyool menonaktifkan ponselnya dan pergi tidur. Sudah tiga bulan ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda, yaitu Shim Changmin. Changmin tidak lain adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang populer saat ini, idola Yunjoong dan Jaejoong.

Changmin adalah anggota dari sebuah grup idola. Selain berkarir bersama grupnya, ia juga berkarir sebagai penyanyi solo dan bermain drama.

Jiyool bertemu dengan Changmin enam bulan lalu saat mengantar temannya untuk menonton konser Changmin dan grupnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tertarik untuk mengidolakan selebriti. Ayahnya juga tidak mungkin mengizinkan dirinya untuk menonton konser malam-malam tanpa pengawalan.

Teman Jiyool sangat ingin menonton konser Changmin dan grupnya, tetapi ia tidak mempunyai teman untuk menonton bersama. Ia pun meminta Jiyool untuk menemaninya.

Jiyool tahu bahwa ia harus menolak permintaan temannya itu. Akan tetapi, ia tidak tega melihat temannya itu memelas kepadanya. Akhirnya, terpaksa ia menemani temannya itu untuk datang ke konser.

Teman Jiyool adalah penggemar yang cukup fanatik. Ia nekat menyusup ke belakang panggung untuk bertemu idolanya. Ia juga menyeret Jiyool bersamanya. Saat itulah Jiyool bertemu dengan Changmin untuk pertama kalinya.

Changmin terkesan melihat Jiyool. Gadis cantik itu tidak seperti penggemar lainnya yang agresif. Gadis itu sangat sopan dan sedikit pemalu di hadapan lawan jenis. Seketika ia jatuh hati kepada gadis itu.

Seminggu setelah datang ke konser, Jiyool terkejut karena tiba-tiba Changmin mengirim pesan di akun media sosialnya. Pemuda itu sampai mencari tahu akun media sosialnya di internet. Sejak saat itulah mereka mulai berkomunikasi dan tiga bulan lalu Changmin menyatakan perasaannya.

Jiyool kebingungan saat Changmin menyatakan perasaannya. Jujur saja ia juga menyukai pemuda itu. Namun, rasanya tidak mungkin mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan. Dunia mereka berbeda. Changmin adalah seorang selebriti yang memiliki jutaan penggemar di seluruh dunia, sedangkan ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Saat itu ia juga sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Ia pun menolak cinta pemuda itu.

Changmin tidak putus asa saat Jiyool menolaknya. Ia merasa yakin bahwa Jiyool juga sebenarnya menyukai dirinya. Ia pun terus meyakinkan gadis itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Akhirnya, usahanya itu berhasil, Jiyool bersedia menjadi kekasihnya. Akan tetapi, tentu saja hubungan mereka ini tidak boleh mengganggu aktivitas keduanya.

.

.

.

Jiyool akhirnya memulai kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran di perguruan tinggi. Ia sangat antusias menyambut hal ini. Dengan cepat ia mendapatkan teman-teman baru di kampus. Ia memang ramah dan mudah bergaul. Selain itu, ia juga berwajah cantik. Ia menjadi populer dengan sangat cepat dan menjadi bunga kampus. Ia tidak hanya terkenal di jurusannya saja, tetapi juga di seantero kampus. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jung Jiyool yang cantik dan juga sangat pintar?

Beberapa mahasiswa mulai mendekati Jiyool, bahkan seniornya. Namun, Jiyool sama sekali tidak menanggapi mereka dengan serius. Ia sudah mempunyai seseorang di hatinya.

"Kyaa! Changmin _Oppa_ tampan sekali!" Yunjoong sedang menonton acara musik di televisi dengan ibunya.

"Andaikan saja aku masih muda, aku pasti akan mengejar-ngejarnya." Jaejoong bersikap seperti seorang remaja putri. Ia sepertinya lupa akan usianya.

Jiyool hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku ibu dan adik bungsunya. Ia duduk di sebelah mereka. "Apa ibu ingin ayah marah lagi karena terbakar api cemburu?"

"Ayahmu tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepada ibu, lagipula ibu tidak serius mengidolakan mereka. Ibu hanya sedang mengisi waktu luang." Jaejoong selalu bisa menjinakkan Yunhonya itu.

Jiyool hanya tersenyum. Bagaimana kira-kira reaksi ibunya itu jika mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang diidolakan oleh sang ibu adalah kekasihnya? Ia kemudian melirik adiknya. Apakah adiknya itu akan marah jika mengetahui idolanya berpacaran dengan sang kakak?

"Aku pulang!" Yunjae baru pulang latihan sepak bola. Ia melihat ketiga perempuan di keluarganya sedang asyik menonton televisi. Ia juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bu, aku lapar."

"Makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja. Ambil saja!" Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

Yunjae merasa cemburu kepada para idola di televisi. Ia merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh sang ibu gara-gara mereka. "Apa hebatnya mereka?"

"Mereka sangat keren," ujar Yunjoong. "Apalagi Changmin _Oppa,_ ia sangat tampan dan teriakannya sangat dahsyat."

"Ia terlalu tua untukmu. Kau masih berusia tujuh tahun," lanjut Yunjae.

"Changmin _Oppa_ hanya perlu menungguku selama sebelas tahun sampai aku berusia delapan belas tahun. Setelah itu kami bisa menikah." Yunjoong tidak kehabisan kata untuk membalas ucapan Yunjae.

Jiyool merasa tertohok. Apakah adik perempuannya itu begitu terobsesi kepada Changmin? Bagaimana jika Yunjoong tahu bahwa ia berhubungan dengan Changmin? Apakah adiknya itu akan patah hati? Ia merasa sangat tidak tenang.

"Sebelas tahun lagi usianya 34 tahun. Ia sudah tidak muda lagi seperti sekarang. Apakah kau akan masih menyukainya?" timpal Yunjae.

"Ia masih akan tetap tampan walau usianya sudah kepala tiga. Mungkin ia justru akan menjadi semakin tampan." Yunjoong mulai membayangkan. "Lihat saja ayah kita, ia sudah berusia 45 tahun, tetapi ia terlihat sangat tampan. "Benar kan, Bu?"

Jaejoong merasa bangga. "Tentu saja. Bagiku ayah kalian adalah pria paling tampan nomor dua di dunia."

"Nomor dua? Jadi, menurut ibu Shim Changmin itu lebih tampan daripada ayah? Ibu keterlaluan. Aku akan mengadukan ibu kepada ayah." Yunjae protes kepada ibunya.

"Eh, kau jangan salah paham dulu." Jaejoong berkata kepada putranya. "Tentu saja yang paling tampan adalah putra kesayangan ibu."

Yunjae tersipu malu. Ia merasa malu dipuji oleh ibunya di hadapan kedua saudara perempuannya.

"Huh! Mengapa ibu mengatakan hal itu?" Yunjoong merasa tidak terima. "Sekarang kakak akan menjadi besar kepala dan akan mengolok-olokku."

"Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar." Jaejoong menengahi Yunjae dan Yunjoong. "Sesama saudara harus saling menyayangi, bukannya bertengkar. Tadi ibu membuat kue. Ayo sebaiknya kita makan kue! Bukankah Yunjae sudah lapar?" Ia memimpin anak-anaknya ke ruang makan.

"Asyik! Ibu membuat kue. Kue buatan ibu selalu enak." Yunjoong bersorak. Ia sudah tidak merasa kesal lagi.

.

.

.

"Bu, kapan ibu mulai menyukai ayah? Rasanya jatuh cinta seperti apa?" Jiyool mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua dengan ibunya saat kedua adiknya asyik memakan kue.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Anak-anaknya tidak tahu lika-liku kisah cintanya dengan Yunho. "Saat jatuh cinta, perasaan kita serasa terbang ke atas awan. Rasanya membahagiakan, tetapi jatuh cinta juga kadang menyakitkan jika keadaan tidak sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan."

Jiyool bersandar pada bahu ibunya. "Ibu menikah dengan ayah pada usia muda. Saat itu apa yang ibu rasakan? Mengapa ibu memutuskan untuk menikah semuda itu? Pasti kalian sedang dimabuk cinta saat itu, sehingga kalian tidak ingin berpisah dan memutuskan untuk menikah."

Jaejoong membelai kepala Jiyool. "Kau sudah tahu bukan bahwa ibu meninggalkanmu selama lima tahun?"

Jiyool mengangguk. "Ibu masih sangat muda saat itu. Aku tidak marah dan memaklumi hal itu. Masih ada cita-cita yang ingin ibu capai."

Jaejoong merasa sedih mengingat masa lalunya. Betapa buruk dirinya saat itu.

"Bu, apakah ibu tidak akan marah jika aku menyukai seseorang?" tanya Jiyool hati-hati.

"Mengapa ibu harus marah? Siapa pun tidak bisa mengatur perasaanmu, bahkan kita pun tidak bisa memilih siapa yang harus kita sukai," ujar Jaejoong. "Ada apa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Apa jangan-jangan putri ibu ini sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Ah, tidak!" Jiyool langsung menyangkalnya. Ia menjadi salah tingkah. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Aku kan sudah cukup umur untuk mengetahui hal semacam ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa jika memang kau sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Tidak, Bu, tidak." Jiyool terus menyangkal.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Nak! Kau jangan memendamnya sendiri. Jika kau ingin berbagi dengan ibu, ibu akan mendengarkanmu," ujar Jaejoong.

Jiyool tertunduk malu. Ingin sekali ia menceritakan perasaannya saat ini kepada sang ibu, tetapi ia bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Ia malu.

"Menyukai seseorang itu tidak salah, selama itu tidak berdampak negatif," tambah Jaejoong.

Jiyool menggigit bibirnya. Jujur saja dirinya akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi sulit untuk berkonsentrasi karena bayangan sang kekasih selalu melintas di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jiyool dilanda dilema. Perasaannya itu mulai mengganggunya. Ia sulit untuk berkonsentrasi saat mengerjakan apa pun. Jika terus dibiarkan, prestasi akademiknya akan terganggu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Ada apa?" Jaejoong menyadari perubahan pada diri putri sulungnya. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Jiyool merasa bingung. Haruskah ia bercerita kepada ibunya? "Bu, perasaanku ini sangat menggangguku. Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Bagaimana aku mengatasinya?"

Jaejoong mengerti apa yang sedang dialami putrinya itu. Putri sulungnya itu sedang jatuh cinta. Pada saat-saat seperti ini perannya sangat dibutuhkan.

"Aku khawatir prestasi akademikku akan rusak," lanjut Jiyool.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi masalah yang dialami oleh Jiyool. Ia jatuh cinta kepada Yunho setelah mereka menikah, sehingga perasaannya itu tidak mengganggu kehidupannya, justru dengan jatuh cinta kepada suaminya itu, ia menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Beda orang, beda juga masalah yang dihadapi. "Apa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada dirimu? Sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian?"

Jiyool terkejut. Ibunya bisa menebak hal yang sedang dirasakan dan dialaminya. Ia mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya dari sang ibu. "Kami sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari tiga bulan. Akan tetapi, ia sangat sibuk, sehingga kami belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi."

"Astaga!" Jaejoong terkejut oleh pengakuan Jiyool. Ternyata putrinya itu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda selama itu dan ia tidak tahu. "Mengapa kau baru memberi tahu ibu?"

"Aku takut ibu marah," ujar Jiyool takut-takut.

"Tentu saja ibu tidak akan marah, Sayang." Jaejoong membelai kepala putrinya. "Justru ibu harus tahu agar ibu bisa memantaunya, agar kalian tidak melewati batas."

Jiyool menggeleng. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami hanya mengobrol lewat aplikasi _chatting."_

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. "Jangan katakan bahwa kau berkenalan dengannya di dunia maya."

Jiyool menggeleng lagi, kali ini lebih cepat. "Tidak, Bu. Kami bertemu di dunia nyata. Akan tetapi, karena kesibukan, kami hanya bisa mengobrol di dunia maya."

"Memang apa pekerjaannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya sendiri?" Jaejoong menatap putrinya penuh curiga.

Jiyool menggigit bibirnya. "Ibu tidak akan suka jika ibu mengetahuinya."

Jaejoong mulai berpikiran negatif. Apakah putrinya itu mengencani seorang penjahat? "Katakan kepada ibu! Ibu tidak ingin hal yang buruk menimpamu."

Jiyool sangat bingung. "Err..."

"Ayo, Sayang! Katakan kepada ibu!" Jaejoong merasa sangat khawatir.

"Ia adalah seorang idola, Bu." Jiyool memejamkan matanya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk dimarahi ibunya.

"Apa?" Jaejoong berteriak histeris.

"Nyonya, ada apa? Mengapa nyonya berteriak?" Para asisten rumah tangga di kediaman Keluarga Jung berdatangan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong mencoba untuk menguasai dirinya. "Kalian bisa lanjutkan kegiatan kalian."

Jiyool terlihat ketakutan. "Apa ibu marah kepadaku?"

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Di mana kau bertemu dengannya? Selama ini kau sibuk dengan sekolahmu dan kegiatan organisasi."

"Aku datang ke konsernya." Jiyool berterus terang.

Jaejoong menatap putrinya penuh curiga. Seingatnya Yunho tidak pernah mengizinkan putrinya itu pergi menonton konser tanpa ditemani oleh anggota keluarga. "Apa kau sudah mulai berani berbohong kepada ayah dan ibu?"

Jiyool menggeleng. "Saat itu aku hanya mengantar temanku. Aku berada di sana tidak lama."

Apakah selama ini ia dan suaminya terlalu mengekang anak-anak mereka? Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengintrospeksi diri. Anak yang terlalu dikekang akan berbohong dan suatu saat akan membangkang.

"Siapa pemuda itu? Anggota EXO, atau mungkin Bigbang?" tanya Jaejoong.

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling sulit untuk dijawab oleh Jiyool. Ia terdiam cukup lama. "Aku belum siap memberi tahu ibu."

Jaejoong semakin khawatir. "Apakah ia memiliki imej yang baik sebagai idola?"

"Err... sejauh ini imejnya sangat baik," jawab Jiyool sedikit ragu. Ia baru enam bulan mengenal Changmin. Ia tidak boleh terlalu yakin terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong tahu banyak mengenai dunia hiburan. Ia pernah terjun di dalamnya. Tidak selalu yang diperlihatkan di depan kamera adalah yang sebenarnya. Imej idola biasanya dibentuk oleh agensi. Setiap artis mempunyai konsep masing-masing.

"Sudah kuduga, ibu pasti tidak akan menyukainya." Jiyool tampak bersedih.

"Dengan siapa pun kau berpacaran kau tetap harus berhati-hati dan menjaga diri." Jaejoong tidak ingin menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada profesi kekasih anaknya itu.

"Jika Yunjoong ingin menjadi seorang idola, apakah ayah dan ibu akan mengizinkannya?" Jiyool menggunakan adiknya untuk membela diri.

"Kami akan mendukung anak-anak kami selama itu baik bagi kalian semua. Kami akan menjaga Yunjoong dengan baik, meskipun ia terjun ke dunia hiburan," jawab Jaejoong.

"Itu artinya tidak semua orang yang berkecimpung di dunia hiburan itu buruk, bukan?" lanjut Jiyool.

"Dalam semua profesi pun ada yang baik dan ada yang buruk, hanya saja kita tidak tahu mana yang baik atau yang buruk," balas Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kau tidak memberitahu ayahmu mengenai hal ini dalam waktu dekat. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana protektifnya dia kepada anak-anaknya. Jika ada apa-apa, kau harus memberi tahu ibu."

.

.

.

"Sudah ya, aku lelah belajar sejak tadi." Yunjoong merasa bosan diajari oleh kakak tertuanya. Ia memainkan ponselnya.

"PR-mu belum selesai dikerjakan. Selesaikan terlebih dahulu, baru kau boleh bermain," tegas Jiyool.

Yunjoong merengut. "Semakin lama kakak menjadi semakin mirip dengan ayah. Huh!"

Jiyool mengambil ponsel dari tangan Yunjoong. "Jika kau malas belajar, aku akan meminta ayah untuk menyita ponselmu." Ia mulai memeriksa ponsel milik adiknya. "Anak kecil sepertimu seharusnya tidak diberi ponsel. Kau tidak membutuhkannya." Ia melihat banyak foto kekasihnya di dalam ponsel milik adiknya. "Apa kau sangat mengidolakan Choikang Changmin?"

"Tentu saja, ia sangat keren. Jika besar nanti, aku ingin menikah dengannya." Yunjoong berangan-angan.

"Lulus SD saja belum, sudah memikirkan pernikahan." Jiyool tidak menyukai perkataan adiknya. Ia tidak ingin berebut lelaki dengan adiknya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut. Ia takut adiknya terluka jika mengetahui hubungannya dengan sang idola. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya, tetapi ia juga mencintai kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya kakak tidak suka jika aku mengidolakan Changmin _Oppa._ Memangnya Changmin _Oppa_ punya salah apa kepada kakak? Memangnya ia merugikan kakak? Saling mengenal saja tidak." Yunjoong merasa bahwa kakak perempuannya ini menyebalkan.

Jiyool merasa tersindir. Tentu saja ia mengenal orang yang dimaksud.

"Jangan-jangan kakak juga diam-diam mengidolakannya, tetapi kakak terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya," tuduh Yunjoong.

"Tidak!" Jiyool langsung menyangkal perkataan adiknya.

"Selama ini kakak selalu menjadi kebanggaan ayah dan ibu. Kakak selalu tekun belajar dan berprestasi di sekolah. Tidak ada waktu untuk menggemari idola," lanjut Yunjoong. "Bagi kakak seakan-akan menggemari seorang idola adalah sebuah dosa besar."

Jiyool tertegun. Selama ini ia memang berpikir bahwa mengagumi seorang idola dari kalangan selebriti adalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Ia selalu menjadi kebanggaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia merasa dituntut untuk selalu tampil sempurna dan berprestasi, padahal kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tidak menuntut hal itu.

"Aku merasa iri kepada kakak dan Kak Yunjae. Kalian berdua selalu membuat ayah dan ibu bangga." Yunjoong tampak bersedih. "Sedangkan apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa melakukan hal-hal tak berguna."

Jiyool memeluk Yunjoong. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Ayah dan ibu juga bangga kepadamu. Kau selalu menjuarai lomba menyanyi dan menggambar. Ayah dan ibu menyayangi kita bertiga sama besarnya, tidak ada yang paling diistimewakan atau pun dianaktirikan."

"Akan tetapi, nilai raporku tidak sebagus kalian," ujar Yunjoong.

"Kecerdasan seseorang tidak bisa hanya dinilai dari nilai rapornya. Tidak semua orang harus pandai matematika, harus ada juga yang pandai dalam bidang seni. Bagaimana jadinya jika di dunia ini semua orang hanya pandai matematika, tidak ada yang menekuni bidang lain?" Jiyool berusaha untuk membesarkan hati adiknya.

Yunjoong mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia kini tidak bersedih lagi.

.

.

.

 **Changmin:**

 _Besok aku tidak memiliki agenda apa pun. Aku bebas seharian._

 _Bagaimana jika kita pergi berkencan? Aku ingin kita bisa seperti pasangan lain, bisa pergi berkencan._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Aku ada kuliah sampai sore._

 **Changmin:**

 _Kalau begitu, kita berkencan malam hari saja._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Tidak bisa. Ayah tidak akan mengizinkanku pergi ke luar malam-malam._

 **Changmin:**

 _Baiklah. Kapan kira-kira kau mempunyai waktu luang? Aku akan mencoba menyocokkannya dengan jadwalku._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Jadwalku penuh sampai akhir bulan._

 **Changmin:**

 _Bagaimana dengan akhir pekan? Apakah kau sibuk juga?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Akhir pekan adalah waktu untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Seluruh anggota keluargaku berkumpul pada akhir pekan. Biasanya kami pergi ke tempat rekreasi._

 **Changmin:**

 _Baiklah. Aku akan sabar untuk menunggu kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu. Bulan depan aku sudah mulai mempromosikan album baru kami._

Jiyool merasa sedih. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Mereka baru sekali bertemu secara langsung. Namun, keadaan tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk bertemu dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

"Nanti malam ayah dan ibu harus menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh teman ayah. Kalian bertiga baik-baik saja di rumah ya." Yunho memberi tahu anak-anaknya pada saat sarapan bersama keluarganya. "Jiyoolie, tolong jaga adik-adikmu! Jangan biarkan mereka menonton televisi sampai larut malam!"

Pikiran Jiyool melayang jauh. Kedua orang tuanya tidak akan ada di rumah malam ini. Itu artinya ia bisa pergi ke luar tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya.

"Jiyoolie, apa kau mendengarkan ayah?" Yunho menyadarkan Jiyool dari lamunannya.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mengerti, Ayah," sahut Jiyool. "Ayah dan ibu tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga adik-adikku dengan baik."

"Bagus, kau memang selalu bisa ayah andalkan." Yunho sangat memercayai putri sulungnya itu.

.

.

.

 _Ayah dan ibu tidak ada di rumah malam ini._

Jiyool mengirim pesan kepada Changmin di sela-sela istirahat.

 **Changmin:**

 _Oh ya? Lalu itu apa artinya?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Ayah dan ibu tidak akan tahu jika aku pergi menemuimu malam ini._

 **Changmin:**

 _Apa kau serius? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu menaati orang tuamu?_

Jiyool berpikir sejenak. Selama ini ia selalu menjadi anak penurut. Sekali-kali mungkin tidak apa-apa dirinya berbuat nakal. Orang tuanya tidak akan tahu. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Jika ia melewatkan kesempatan malam ini, entah kapan mereka akan bisa bertemu.

 _Sekali saja melanggar tidak apa-apa._

 **Changmin:**

 _Aku akan menunggu di taman yang ada di dekat rumahmu._

.

.

.

Jiyool merasa sangat tidak tenang. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Tidak ada satu pun materi kuliah yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya hari ini. Ia memikirkan rencana nanti malam.

"Jam berapa kalian akan pulang?" Jiyool bertanya kepada ibunya yang sedang berdandan.

"Ibu tidak tahu, tergantung ayahmu. Tergantung ia akan bertemu dengan siapa di sana," jawab Jaejoong. Ia kemudian menoleh kepada putrinya. "Tumben sekali kau bertanya."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu." Jiyool mulai salah tingkah.

Jaejoong merasa sikap putrinya itu tidak biasa, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai pikiran negatif. Jiyool adalah anak yang bertanggung jawab.

.

.

.

"Yunjae dan Yunjoong, jangan nakal ya! Patuhi kakak kalian! Jangan membuatnya kesal!" Yunho berpesan kepada kedua anak termudanya. Kedua anaknya itu sering bertengkar dan membuat rumah berantakan.

"Baik, Ayah!" jawab Yunjae dan Yunjoong serempak.

"Sayang, kami titip adik-adikmu ya." Jaejoong mencium pipi Jiyool, kemudian kedua anaknya yang lain.

"Baik, Bu." Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah di dalam hati Jiyool.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kerjakan PR kalian dan kemudian tidur!" Jiyool berkata kepada adik-adiknya.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kakak menjadi galak sekali?" Yunjae merasa heran.

"Ayah dan ibu menitipkan kalian berdua kepadaku. Aku bertanggung jawab atas kalian saat ini. Aku harus memastikan bahwa kalian tidak berbuat nakal." Ada perasaan berdosa pada diri Jiyool. Ia bersikap keras kepada adik-adiknya hanya agar ia bisa menjalankan rencananya.

"Biasanya juga kakak tidak segalak ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ayah dan ibu meninggalkan kita di rumah," protes Yunjae. Anak yang satu ini memang sangat kritis.

"Selama ini kalian kurang disiplin. Aku merasa bahwa aku harus lebih tegas lagi kepada kalian," balas Jiyool.

"Tidak masuk akal." Yunjae memutar bola matanya.

"Kak Jiyool sama sekali tidak asyik," timpal Yunjoong.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara! Kerjakan saja PR kalian! Lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik." Jiyool bersikap otoriter. "Jika kalian nakal, aku akan melaporkan kalian kepada ayah dan ibu."

Sebenarnya ada perasaan bersalah pada diri Jiyool. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap keras kepada adik-adiknya. Ia bahkan selalu membela kedua adiknya itu jika mereka dimarahi oleh orang tuanya karena berbuat nakal. Ia sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya itu. Hanya demi Changmin ia berubah.

Jiyool memaksa adik-adiknya untuk segera tidur agar ia bisa pergi ke luar. Setelah ia merasa yakin bahwa adik-adiknya sudah tidur, ia mengganti pakaiannya. Udara di luar cukup dingin. Ia mengenakan _sweater_ dan jaket tebal.

Jiyool harus melewati penjaga keamanan di gerbang rumah mereka. "Aku harus pergi ke toko swalayan untuk membeli sesuatu."

"Nn. Jiyool tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke toko swalayan sendiri, biar saya yang membelikannya untuk nona." Salah seorang penjaga keamanan menawarkan bantuan.

"Ah, tidak usah. Tokonya tidak terlalu jauh. Aku juga ingin melihat-lihat barang lain," ujar Jiyool.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mengantar nona. Sekarang sudah malam," kata penjaga keamanan itu lagi.

"Tidak usah. Sekarang belum terlalu malam. Jalanan masih ramai." Jiyool sedikit kerepotan menghadapi penjaga keamanan di rumahnya. "Kalian laksanakan tugas kalian saja, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya pergi sebentar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Dengan ragu-ragu para petugas keamanan mengizinkan Jiyool untuk keluar sendirian.

Jiyool merasa sangat gugup. Ia belum pernah berjalan malam-malam sendirian.

Sampailah Jiyool di taman yang ada di dekat rumahnya. Ia melihat Changmin sedang duduk di bangku taman untuk menunggu dirinya. "Changmin _Oppa!"_ Dengan riang ia berlari menuju arah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Yunjae belum mengantuk. Ia ingin bermain _game_ di komputernya. Biasanya ia bisa bersenang-senang saat orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah. Kakaknya tidak pernah melarangnya untuk bermain _game_ atau menonton pertandingan sepak bola pada malam hari.

Yunjae tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya terlalu terang. Kakaknya tidak boleh tahu bahwa ia masih terjaga.

.

.

.

Changmin membawa Jiyool berkeliling Kota Seoul dengan menggunakan sepeda motor. Para penggemar sudah mengetahui semua mobil yang ia miliki. Terlalu berisiko jika ia membawa kekasihnya berkencan dengan mobil.

Jiyool memegang pinggang Changmin dengan canggung. Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang pemuda sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa pergi berkencan," ujar Changmin.

Jiyool tidak membalas. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan.

Changmin membawa Jiyool ke sebuah taman yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Di sana sudah ada manajernya yang berjaga-jaga. "Sepertinya di sini cukup aman."

Jiyool merasa sangat gugup. Akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Ia belum pernah pergi berkencan sebelumnya.

Changmin melihat kekasihnya sangat kaku dan bersikap canggung. "Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan kita. Manajerku sudah mengamankan tempat ini."

Bukan hanya itu yang Jiyool takutkan. Ia merasa telah berbuat hal yang salah. Ia merasa tidak tenang.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Changmin. Seharusnya kekasihnya itu merasa senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu.

Jiyool tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja aku senang." Selama ini ia selalu memikirkan pemuda itu, berharap untuk bertemu. Malam ini keinginannya bisa terwujud.

Changmin kebingungan menghadapi gadisnya itu. Jiyool adalah gadis yang tidak biasa. Gadis itu bersikap malu-malu di hadapannya, berbeda dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya atau para penggemarnya. "Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apakah lancar-lancar saja?"

Jiyool mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya kuliahnya tidak terlalu baik. Kekasihnya itu mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam belajar. Namun, tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada Changmin.

"Uhm, apa kau sudah makan malam?" Changmin bingung membuka pembicaraan dengan Jiyool.

Jiyool mengangguk lagi. "Sudah."

Changmin memikirkan topik lain untuk dibicarakan. "Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Jiyool mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Adik perempuanku adalah penggemarmu. Maukah kau memberikan tanda tanganmu? Aku akan memberikannya kepada adikku pada hari ulang tahunnya."

"Oh, benarkah?" Changmin dengan senang hati membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kertas yang disodorkan oleh Jiyool. "Siapa nama adikmu?"

"Yunjoong, Jung Yunjoong," jawab Jiyool.

Changmin menambahkan tulisan di dekat tanda tangannya, 'Selamat ulang tahun, Yunjoongie!'. "Memang kapan ia akan berulang tahun?"

"Hari Minggu. Kami sekeluarga akan pergi bertamasya untuk merayakannya." Jiyool memberi tahu Changmin.

"Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan!" komentar Changmin.

Jiyool mengangguk lagi. "Kami semua sangat menyayangi Yunjoongie. Ia membuat rumah kami penuh dengan keceriaan. Ia adalah anak yang sangat periang dan cerewet."

"Memangnya kau tidak?" tanya Changmin.

Jiyool tersipu malu. "Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang terlalu serius. Mungkin karena aku adalah anak sulung."

"Ya, kau memang sangat serius." Changmin setuju dengan pernyataan Jiyool.

"Apakah itu buruk? Apakah kau tidak menyukainya?" Jiyool khawatir Changmin akan meninggalkannya karena sifatnya itu.

"Tidak, itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Kau berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang kukenal. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana harus bersikap kepadamu," jujur Changmin.

"Maafkan aku." Jiyool merasa tidak enak kepada Changmin. "Memangnya tipe perempuan seperti apa yang kau sukai? Mengapa kau memilihku?"

"Aku menyukai sifatmu yang tenang. Kau terlihat dewasa. Kau adalah gadis yang unik." Changmin memberi tahu Jiyool.

"Banyak gadis yang seperti diriku." Jiyool tersipu malu. "Tidak ada yang istimewa pada diriku."

"Mungkin memang banyak, tetapi aku tidak banyak mengenal gadis sepertimu," balas Changmin. Ia mulai membawa suasana menjadi tidak canggung lagi. Ia mulai merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan Jiyool. Kekasihnya itu hanya perlu 'dipanaskan' agar tidak canggung lagi. Mereka saling menceritakan pribadi masing-masing.

"Maaf kita harus berkencan dengan cara diam-diam seperti ini." Changmin tidak bisa memberikan kencan yang manis untuk kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jiyool tersenyum sangat manis.

Jantung Changmin berdegup melihat senyuman manis gadis itu. Sepertinya ia memang jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu.

Pada awalnya Changmin tidak terlalu serius untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Jiyool. Jiyool hanyalah salah satu gadis yang pernah ia temui. Ia melakukan pendekatan kepada Jiyool melalui media sosial hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang dan menghilangkan rasa bosan, untuk menghilangkan penat yang diakibatkan oleh pekerjaannya.

Changmin merasa penasaran dengan gadis yang ia temui di belakang panggung konsernya. Ia pun mencari-cari akun media sosial gadis yang bernama Jung Jiyool itu.

Diawali dengan niat iseng, Changmin kini benar-benar jatuh hati kepada gadis itu. Jiyool adalah gadis baik-baik dari keluarga yang terpandang. Ia bahkan merasa rendah diri dan tidak layak untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Pantaskah pemuda seperti dirinya mendapatkan gadis seperti Jung Jiyool? Ia memang tampan, populer, dan berbakat. Siapa yang tidak tahu Shim Changmin alias Choikang Changmin atau Max Changmin? Ribuan gadis pasti mengantre jika ia membuka lowongan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, semua itu bukanlah jaminan bahwa ia merupakan pria yang baik untuk dijadikan kekasih, apalagi untuk Jung Jiyool.

Jiyool mulai bisa tertawa. Kekasihnya itu ternyata orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Lingkungan pergaulan mereka sangat berbeda. Ia sempat khawatir mereka tidak akan bisa saling menyesuaikan diri. Kini ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi.

"Aku harus pulang. Orang tuaku pasti sedang berada di perjalanan pulang." Jiyool melirik jam tangannya.

"Apa kau pergi diam-diam?" tanya Changmin.

Jiyool menghela nafas. "Aku menyuruh adik-adikku untuk tidur lebih awal. Aku juga membohongi para penjaga keamanan di rumahku. Aku mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku hanya pergi ke luar sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu."

Changmin merasa sedikit bersalah. Gadisnya itu sampai harus berbuat seperti itu demi bertemu dengannya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ia menarik tangan Jiyool.

Jiyool memandangi tangan mereka yang berpegangan. Ia tersipu malu. Pipinya terasa menghangat.

.

.

.

"Maaf, tadi aku bertemu dengan temanku di jalan. Kami mengobrol cukup lama." Jiyool meminta maaf kepada para penjaga keamanan di rumahnya.

"Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja, Nona. Kami baru saja akan pergi untuk mencari anda karena anda belum kembali juga."

"Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku menyesal." Jiyool merasa bersalah. "Apakah ayah dan ibuku sudah pulang?"

"Belum, tuan dan nyonya belum pulang."

Jiyool bisa bernafas lega. "Syukurlah. Jika mereka tahu, aku pasti akan diomeli. Mereka sangat protektif, apalagi ayah. Tolong jangan beritahu mereka bahwa aku pergi ke luar malam-malam."

"Tenang saja, Nona. Kami tidak akan memberi tahu tuan dan nyonya."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Yunjae mendengar suara pintu rumahnya dibuka. Apakah kedua orang tuanya sudah pulang? Akan tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara mobil mereka. Siapa yang membuka pintu? Ia merasa penasaran.

Jiyool merasa lega karena ia selamat sampai di rumah. Changmin mengantarnya sampai seratus meter dari gerbang depan rumahnya. Para penjaga keamanan di gerbang tidak boleh melihatnya bersama Chamgmin. Malam ini ia senang sekali. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Kakak dari mana?" Yunjae merasa yakin bahwa yang ia lihat adalah bayangan kakaknya.

Tubuh Jiyool mematung seketika. "Aku baru saja dari toko, membeli... itu... urusan perempuan."

Yunjae mengerti yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya. Namun, tetap saja ia merasa bahwa kakaknya itu mencurigakan. "Bukankah dua minggu lalu kakak juga menstruasi? Sekarang belum selesai juga?"

Jiyool panik. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada adiknya?

"Dua minggu lalu kakak tidak mau ikut berenang karena sedang datang bulan. Aneh sekali sampai sekarang belum selesai," lanjut Yunjae.

"Belakangan ini aku stres karena tugas kuliah, sehingga siklusnya tidak teratur. Sudah ya, aku sudah mengantuk. Selamat malam! Sebaiknya kau juga tidur. Jika ayah dan ibu sampai tahu bahwa kau belum tidur, kau akan diomeli." Jiyool berusaha melarikan diri dari adiknya.

Yunjae masih saja merasa curiga kepada kakaknya. Mengapa kakaknya itu terlihat gugup? Jiyool tidak perlu gugup jika pergi ke luar hanya untuk membeli pembalut wanita. "Apa kehidupan kampus sekeras itu, sehingga kakakku yang sangat pintar itu sampai stres?"

.

.

.

Jiyool menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia hampir saja ketahuan oleh Yunjae. Untung saja Yunjoong sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Jika adiknya yang satu itu juga bangun, ia berada dalam bahaya.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur, Jiyool memeriksa ponselnya. Changmin mengiriminya pesan.

 **Changmin:**

 _Apa kau sudah sampai di kamarmu dengan selamat?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Aku tertangkap basah oleh adik laki-lakiku saat masuk ke dalam rumah._

 **Changmin:**

 _Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau katakan kepadanya?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Aku katakan saja kepadanya bahwa aku pergi ke luar untuk membeli sesuatu._

 **Changmin:**

 _Apa ia percaya begitu saja?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Ya, tentu saja._

 **Changmin:**

 _Syukurlah. Sekarang sudah malam. Selamat tidur! Sampai jumpa di alam mimpi!_

.

.

.

Pada Sabtu sore Keluarga Jung pergi ke daerah di pinggiran kota untuk bertamasya sambil merayakan ulang tahun Yunjoong yang kedelapan. Mereka mengunjungi sebuah tempat wisata di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Mereka akan berkemah di sana selama satu malam dan pulang pada Minggu sore.

Yunho menyewa dua buah tenda untuk keluarganya, satu untuk dirinya dan Jaejoong, satu lagi untuk anak-anaknya.

"Wah, sepertinya di sana ada yang sedang syuting!" Yunjae memberi tahu ayahnya. Mereka berdua sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk api unggun.

Yunho melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh putranya. "Wah, bahaya! Jangan sampai ibu dan adikmu tahu bahwa artis pujaan mereka sedang berada di sini."

"Tempat syuting mereka tidak terlalu dekat dengan tenda kita. Sepertinya aman, asalkan ibu dan Yunjoong tidak pergi terlalu jauh dari tenda kita," ujar Yunjae. "Kita harus mencegah ibu dan Yunjoong untuk melihat mereka."

"Aku yang akan menjaga ibumu. Kau jaga adikmu. Untung saja Jiyool tidak seperti mereka berdua. Kita akan kewalahan jika Jiyool juga mengidolakan artis itu." Yunho membagi tugas dengan putranya.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, makanan sudah siap!" Jaejoong memanggil anak-anaknya untuk makan. Ia memasak sup ikan dan beberapa makanan pelengkap lainnya. Ia dibantu oleh Jiyool.

Yunjae dan Yunjoong berlarian menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menghidangkan makanan di atas sebuah meja kayu besar.

"Mengapa kau hanya memanggil anak-anak? Aku tidak dipanggil, hmm?" Yunho mulai menggoda istrinya. Ia memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Tidak dipanggil juga kau akan datang sendiri," jawab Jaejoong malu-malu. "Lepaskan! Anak-anak melihat kita."

"Tidak apa-apa. Anak-anak akan senang orang tuanya terlihat akur." Yunho terkekeh.

Jiyool merasa malu sendiri melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah dewasa. Ia akan merasa malu melihat adegan romantis kedua orang tuanya.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya. "Bagaimana jika anak-anak meniru kelakuanmu itu kepada orang lain?"

.

.

.

Sebelum makan, Yunho memimpin doa. Mereka kemudian makan siang bersama.

Yunjae sangat senang menjahili adiknya. Ia mengambil ikan dari atas piring Jiyool.

"Ibu, Kak Yunjae mengambil ikan milikku," rengek Yunjoong.

"Yunjae, ikannya masih banyak. Mengapa kau mengambil ikan milik adikmu?" tegur Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambilkan ikan yang baru untuk Yunjoong. "Makan saja yang ini. Yang ini lebih besar." Ia mengerling ke arah putranya. "Sekalian ibu pisahkan juga duri-durinya."

Yunjoong menjulurkan lidah ke arah Yunjae. Ia merasa senang karena ia telah dimenangkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Jiyoolie, mengapa kau hanya mengambil sedikit makanan?" Yunho melihat piring Jiyool. Porsi makanan yang diambil Jiyool sangat sedikit.

Jiyool memang sengaja mengurangi porsi makannya. Ia takut menjadi gemuk. Kekasihnya adalah seorang selebriti, pasti sering dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik bertubuh langsing. Ia takut kekasihnya itu berpaling darinya. Semenjak menjadi kekasih Changmin, ia menjadi sangat memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Asyik, jatah makanku menjadi lebih banyak!" seru Yunjae.

Jaejoong mengerti mengapa putri sulungnya itu hanya makan sedikit. Sudah lama ia menyadarinya. Saat membantunya memasak pun putrinya itu tidak terlalu fokus dan sering memeriksa ponselnya.

.

.

.

Saat kedua adiknya bermain di luar bersama sang ayah, Jiyool lebih memilih untuk diam di dalam tenda. Ia mengobrol dengan Changmin.

 **Changmin:**

 _Apakah kau sudah makan?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Sudah, aku makan bersama keluargaku._

 **Changmin:**

 _Makan apa?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Sup ikan._

 **Changmin:**

 _Wah, pasti rasanya enak sekali! Aku di sini hanya makan nasi kotak._

 _Kami sedang membuat video musik untuk lagu terbaru kami._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Pasti kali ini juga video musiknya keren. Video musik kalian selalu keren. Konsepnya selalu berbeda dengan grup lain._

Sejak berkenalan dengan Changmin, Jiyool mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang pemuda itu. Ia juga mendengarkan semua lagu milik Changmin dan grupnya, termasuk menonton video musik mereka.

"Jiyoolie, mengapa kau tidak bergabung bersama adik-adikmu di luar?" Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan Jiyool. Putri sulungnya itu banyak berubah.

Jiyool segera mematikan layar ponselnya. Ia khawatir ibunya akan membaca percakapannya dengan Changmin.

Jaejoong duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jiyool. "Ada apa? Biasanya kau selalu bersemangat. Apa kau ada masalah? Saat tadi membantu ibu memasak juga kau tidak berkonsentrasi. Kau terus saja melihat ponselmu. Apa itu pacarmu?"

Jiyool bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Ibunya tidak akan bisa dibohongi. Ia mengangguk.

"Anak ibu sudah besar ya." Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kapan kau akan mengenalkannya kepada ibu?"

Jiyool terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap ibunya cukup lama. "Nanti jika saatnya tepat."

"Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanya Jaejoong. "Apa kau sedang berdiet? Apa kau berdiet untuknya?"

"Bu, apa aku gemuk?" Jiyool balik bertanya. "Pasti banyak gadis cantik di sekelilingnya."

"Jika ia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, ia tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena tubuhmu berisi," jawab Jaejoong. "Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak gemuk. Kau justru akan terlihat tidak sehat jika lebih kurus."

Jiyool tidak gemuk, tetapi juga tidak kurus. Dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang ini ia terlihat sehat.

"Apakah kau merasa terbenani karena mempunyai kekasih seorang selebriti?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia tahu bagaimana kehidupan selebriti. Mereka tidak bisa bebas berkencan. Menjadi kekasih seorang selebriti harus banyak bersabar dan bermental baja, apalagi seorang anggota grup idola yang sedang berada di puncak popularitas.

"Lumayan," jawab Jiyool jujur. Ia merasa tidak tenang.

"Mungkin kau harus melepaskannya jika kau tidak kuat," ujar Jaejoong. "Aku tidak ingin hidupmu menjadi berantakan karena itu."

"Aku sangat menyukainya, Bu." Jiyool enggan putus dengan kekasihnya.

"Ya, ibu mengerti. Akan tetapi, kau harus tahu batasannya. Jangan sampai kau menderita karena mencintai seseorang." Jaejoong tidak ingin Jiyool seperti Yunho, mencintai seseorang terlalu besar sampai mengorbankan banyak hal. Belum tentu pemuda yang dicintai oleh Jiyool juga mencintai putrinya itu sama besar. Jiyool masih sangat muda. Jalannya masih panjang. "Kau tidak usah berdiet lagi. Jika ia meninggalkanmu hanya karena tubuhmu berisi, ia tidak patut untuk kau pertahankan."

Seorang ibu hanya ingin anaknya bahagia. Jiyool mengerti hal itu. Sang ibu sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Namun, siapa yang bisa mengatur kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta? Jika ia bisa memilih, ia akan lebih memilih seorang pria yang berasal dari dunia yang sama dengannya, teman kuliahnya, atau mungkin seniornya di kampus.

.

.

.

Changmin tidak percaya bahwa ia ditinggal oleh rekan-rekannya dan para kru saat ia sedang pergi ke toilet. Bagaimana ia akan pulang? Dompet dan ponselnya ia tinggalkan di dalam mobil.

Changmin melapor pada petugas pengelola tempat wisata. Ia juga meminjam telepon untuk menelepon manajernya. "Mengapa aku ditinggal?"

 _"Kami mengira kau sudah berada di dalam mobil. Kami baru menyadarinya bahwa kau tidak ada setelah setengah jalan."_

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku ingin pergi ke toilet?" Changmin terlihat kesal. "Saat aku kembali, kalian sudah tidak ada."

 _"Kau pergi ke toilet lama sekali. Jarak waktu kau pergi ke toilet dengan kepulangan kami cukup lama."_

"Banyak orang mengantre di toilet. Aku harus menunggu sampai sepi." Sebagai seorang selebriti Changmin tidak bisa bebas pergi ke toilet umum. Ia akan dikenali oleh orang-orang.

 _"Kami sudah hampir sampai. Jalanan menuju ke sana pasti sudah gelap dan sepi. Kau menginap saja di sana. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi."_

Terpaksa Changmin harus menginap di sana. Ia mencoba untuk memesan tempat untuk menginap, tetapi kamar di penginapan sudah penuh, begitu juga dengan tenda di area perkemahan. Ia terpaksa harus menginap di kantor pengelola tempat wisata.

Changmin berbaring di atas sofa di ruang tamu yang ada di kantor pengelola tempat wisata. Ia juga dipinjami bantal dan selimut. Betapa mengenaskan nasibnya saat ini, seorang selebriti papan atas Korea Selatan harus menginap di kantor pengelola tempat wisata. Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, tetapi ia mendengar sesuatu, sebuah nyanyian yang sangat merdu. Ia menjadi penasaran siapa gerangan yang sedang menyanyi.

.

.

.

Keluarga Jung berkumpul di depan api unggun. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bercengkerama. Mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat harmonis dan bahagia.

Yunjoong menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bernyanyi di hadapan keluarganya. Ia tidak malu-malu bernyanyi sambil menari. Semuanya bertepuk tangan untuknya. "Terima kasih para penggemarku sekalian! Aku akan menyanyikan lagu berikutnya." Ia berakting seakan ia adalah seorang penyanyi profesional yang sedang mengadakan konser. "Semuanya, ayo kita menyanyi bersama-sama!"

Changmin tidak bisa tidur di atas sofa di kantor pengelola tempat wisata. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang menyanyi dengan seindah itu. Ia terus melangkah ke arah sumber suara. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sebuah keluarga sedang berkumpul di depan api unggun. Suara nyanyian tersebut berasal dari sana. Ia tersenyum. "Ternyata yang menyanyikannya hanya seorang anak kecil." Ia terkagum-kagum kepada anak kecil itu. Anak sekecil itu sudah memiliki teknik menyanyi yang sangat baik. Bagaimana jika anak itu besar nanti? Pasti anak itu akan menjadi seorang penyanyi yang sangat hebat.

Changmin merasa kesepian di kantor pengelola tempat wisata sendirian. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya ia menyapa keluarga tersebut. Ia pun berjalan semakin mendekati perkemahan keluarga tersebut. "Selamat malam! Bolehkah aku bergabung bersama kalian?"

Tubuh Jiyool membeku seketika melihat siapa yang datang. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya itu akan datang ke tempat itu juga.

"Aku datang kemari karena mendengar suara anak kalian. Suaranya sangat bagus." Changmin belum menyadari kehadiran Jiyool di sana. Keadaan di sana gelap. Pencahayaan hanya berasal dari api unggun.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Keluarga Jung untuk menyadari siapa yang datang. _Gawat! Susah payah aku mencegah istri dan anak bungsuku untuk mendekati tempat syutingnya. Mengapa justru ia yang datang kemari?_ Yunho belum merespon Changmin.

"Aah, Changmin _Oppa!"_ Akhirnya Yunjoong menyadari bahwa yang datang adalah idolanya. Ia berteriak histeris.

Changmin tersenyum kikuk. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi anak kecil bersuara indah itu akan seheboh itu.

Yunjae hanya saling pandang dengan ayahnya. Mereka seolah mengatakan 'usaha kita sia-sia'.

Jaejoong cukup tahu diri. Ia tidak bereaksi berlebihan seperti Yunjoong, apalagi ia melihat raut wajah suaminya yang berubah masam. Suaminya itu juga mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggangnya. Ia pun berbisik kepada sang suami. "Tenang saja, aku hanya milikmu. Kita kedatangan tamu. Kita harus memperlakukan tamu kita dengan baik." Ia mengingatkan suaminya.

Setelah diingatkan oleh istrinya, barulah Yunho merespon Changmin. "Tentu saja kau boleh bergabung bersama kami." Ia memaksakan senyumannya. "Apakah kau sendirian di sini?"

Changmin tersenyum kikuk. "Ya, aku sendirian. Aku ditinggal oleh teman-temanku dan para kru setelah pengambilan gambar untuk video musik. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Shim Changmin. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Changmin _Oppa,_ aku adalah penggemarmu." Rasanya Yunjoong ingin menangis karena bahagia. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi ia bertemu dengan idolanya. Ini adalah kado terindah untuknya.

"Perkenalkan aku Jung Yunho. Ini adalah istriku, Jaejoong. Mereka bertiga adalah anak-anak kami, Jiyool, Yunjae, dan Yunjoong." Yunho memperkenalkan seluruh anggota keluarganya kepada Changmin.

Changmin akhirnya menyadari bahwa keluarga yang ia datangi adalah keluarga kekasihnya. Ia juga akhirnya menyadari bahwa sang kekasih berada di sana. Seharusnya ia tidak datang kemari. Ini adalah keputusan yang salah.

 _"Oppa,_ bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?" Yunjoong langsung beraksi.

Dengan senang hati Changmin mengabulkan permintaan penggemarnya itu. Yunjoong memang seperti yang diceritakan oleh Jiyool, ceria dan periang.

Jiyool berencana untuk menghadiahi adiknya tanda tangan Changmin. Namun, Yunjoong sudah mendapatkannya sendiri dari Changmin. Ia tidak bisa memberikan tanda tangan itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Yunjoong. Sekarang ia tidak punya kado untuk diberikan kepada adiknya itu.

Changmin berhati-hati dalam bersikap di hadapan Keluarga Jung, apalagi di hadapan Yunho. Pria itu adalah ayah dari kekasihnya.

Suasana menjadi semakin ramai oleh kedatangan Changmin. Yunjoong meminta Changmin untuk berduet dengannya. Rasanya ini bagaikan mimpi.

Walaupun ia adalah seorang selebriti, Changmin bersikap sangat ramah. Dengan mudah ia bisa mengambil hati Yunjae yang sebelumnya tidak menyukai dirinya. Dengan cepat ia menjadi akrab dengan adik laki-laki kekasihnya itu.

"Apa _hyung_ bisa bermain sepak bola?" Yunjae merasa senang karena ia diajari bermain gitar oleh Changmin.

"Sedikit. Aku lebih suka bermain bulu tangkis dan bola basket," jawab Changmin.

Yunho masih belum bisa menyukai Changmin. Ia merasa pemuda tersebut telah merebut perhatian keluarganya. "Untung masih ada kau." Ia duduk di sebelah Jiyool yang sejak tadi diam saja.

Jiyool tersenyum kikuk. Entah bagaimana reaksi ayahnya jika sang ayah mengetahui hubungannya dengan pemuda itu.

"Pemuda itu terlihat cukup ramah dan rendah hati untuk ukuran seorang selebriti yang sedang berada di puncak popularitas," komentar Yunho.

Jiyool tidak berani berkomentar. Ia takut salah bicara.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi lebih pendiam. Ada apa?" Yunho teringat akan Jaejoong yang pendiam dulu. Jangan sampai Jiyool juga seperti itu. "Jangan menyimpan semuanya sendirian! Jika kau memiliki masalah atau menginginkan sesuatu, katakan saja! Ayahmu ini tidak pandai membaca isi hati wanita. Isi hati wanita adalah sebuah misteri."

Jiyool bersandar pada bahu sang ayah. "Aku sayang ayah."

Yunho memeluk bahu putrinya. "Ayah juga sangat menyayangimu, Nak. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau bersikap manja seperti ini."

Jiyool menatap wajah ayahnya. "Ayah, suatu saat aku pasti akan meninggalkan ayah. Apakah ayah akan rela untuk melepaskanku?" Ia terlihat serius.

Yunho merasa sedih mendengar ucapan putrinya. Putri kesayangannya itu sudah dewasa. Mungkin tidak lama lagi putrinya itu akan diambil oleh pria lain. Ia harus siap untuk merelakan Jiyool pergi. "Asalkan kau pergi bersama pria yang baik, aku pasti akan dengan tenang melepasmu."

"Pria seperti apa yang menurut ayah baik?" tanya Jiyool.

"Pria yang sangat mencintaimu dengan tulus." Yunho semakin merasa sedih.

"Bagaimana ayah tahu bahwa ia benar-benar tulus mencintaiku?" tanya Jiyool lagi. "Apakah harus seperti ayah?"

Yunho tidak yakin bahwa ia akan menemukan seorang pria yang mencintai putrinya seperti ia mencintai Jaejoong. Ia bahkan menyebut dirinya sendiri bodoh. Adakah pria sebodoh dirinya?

"Mengapa kalian hanya diam saja? Ayo bergabung bersama kami!" Jaejoong 'menyeret' suami dan putri sulungnya untuk ikut menyanyi bersama.

Jiyool tidak ikut menyanyi. Ia hanya memandangi wajah menawan kekasihnya. Apakah Changmin mencintainya dengan tulus, seperti yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya? Ia sedang jatuh cinta kepada pemuda itu. Ia takut sang ayah tidak merestui hubungan mereka.

Changmin menyadari bahwa Jiyool memandang ke arahnya. Sesekali ia juga mencuri pandang ke arah Jiyool.

.

.

.

"Sekarang sudah larut malam. Sepertinya aku sudah harus undur diri. Kalian pasti ingin beristirahat." Changmin merasa tidak enak karena telah mengganggu acara Keluarga Jung.

 _"Oppa,_ jangan pergi dulu! Tunggulah sebentar lagi! Ulang tahunku kurang dari satu jam lagi. Aku ingin _oppa_ berada di sini saat aku merayakan ulang tahunku," rengek Yunjoong.

Changmin kebingungan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus memenuhi keinginan penggemarnya itu? Akan tetapi, ia juga merasa tidak enak kepada Tn. Jung dan Ny. Jung.

"Ayah, tolong jangan biarkan Changmin _Oppa_ pergi sekarang!" Yunjoong memohon kepada ayahnya.

Yunho tidak tahan melihat wajah Yunjoong yang memelas. Hatinya luluh seketika. "Putri bungsuku ini sebentar lagi berulang tahun. Apakah kau mau tinggal sebentar untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya? Kumohon!"

Changmin tidak bisa menolak karena Yunho yang memintanya. "Baiklah. Dengan senang hati aku menerima undanganmu, Tn. Jung."

"Asyik!" Yunjoong bersorak kegirangan. "Terima kasih, Ayah!" Ia mencium pipi ayahnya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan tengah malam. Hari telah berganti. Yunjoong telah resmi berusia delapan tahun. Ia merasa bahagia karena bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunnya bersama keluarga dan idolanya.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan kue yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Terdapat delapan buah lilin yang menandakan usia Yunjoong. "Ayo tiup lilinnya, Sayang!"

Yunjoong menutup matanya dan membuat permohonan. Ia kemudian meniup lilin ulang tahunnya.

"Sekarang waktunya kau untuk memotong kue." Jaejoong juga sudah menyiapkan pisau pemotong kue dan piring kecil.

Yunjoong memotong kue ulang tahunnya dengan semangat. Potongan pertama berukuran cukup besar. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kepada siapa ia akan memberikan potongan kue pertamanya? Tahun ini ia merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama idolanya. Apakah ia berikan saja potongan kue pertama itu kepada Changmin? "Ini untuk ibu dan ayah. Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu di antara kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih, Sayang!" Yunho dan Jaejoong mencium pipi putri bungsu mereka.

Yunjoong kemudian memberikan potongan kue berikutnya untuk Jiyool, kemudian Yunjae, dan terakhir untuk Changmin. Walaupun ia sangat mengidolakan Changmin, tetap saja keluarga adalah yang utama baginya.

"Sayang, yang lainnya mendapatkan masing-masing satu potong kue, mengapa kami hanya mendapatkan satu potong untuk berdua?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Yunjoongie adalah anak yang sangat pengertian. Ia ingin kita makan kue sepotong berdua, saling menyuapi." Yunho mulai menggombal.

Seketika wajah Jaejoong merona. Ia merasa malu. Untung saja tidak ada yang bisa melihat perubahan rona wajahnya.

Setelah memakan kue. Yunjoong mulai menerima kado ulang tahunnya. Ia mendapatkan satu set peralatan melukis dari ayahnya dan sebuah harmonika dari ibunya. Yunjae memberikannya buku cerita, sedangkan Changmin yang tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa memberikan gantungan kunci miliknya kepada Yunjoong.

"Mana kado ulang tahun dari Kak Jiyool?" Hanya Jiyool yang belum memberikan kado ulang tahun untuk Yunjoong.

Jiyool tidak bisa memberikan tanda tangan Changmin sebagai kado ulang tahun adiknya, seperti yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya. "Sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya di dalam tenda."

Tidak lama kemudian Jiyool kembali dari dalam tenda. "Ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Ambilah!"

Yunjoong terpana melihat hadiah yang disodorkan oleh Jiyool kepadanya. "Bukankah ini adalah boneka kesayangan kakak? Mengapa kakak memberikannya kepadaku? Kakak selalu membawanya ke mana pun kakak pergi. Apa kakak rela memberikannya kepadaku?"

Jiyool tersenyum tulus kepada adik bungsunya. "Boneka itu memang sangat berharga bagiku. Akan tetapi, kau jauh lebih berharga daripada boneka itu. Kau adalah adikku yang sangat kusayangi." Ia memeluk adiknya. "Barang yang sangat istimewa hanya bisa diberikan kepada orang yang sangat istimewa."

"Terima kasih, Kakak!" Yunjoong membalas pelukan kakaknya. "Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menjaga boneka ini dengan baik."

Jaejoong menitikkan air mata melihat kedua putrinya. Boneka beruang usang pemberian ibunya itu telah menghubungkan keluarganya. Ia merasa bangga kepada anak-anaknya yang menyayangi satu sama lain.

Changmin ikut terharu melihat betapa harmonisnya Keluarga Jung. Di matanya keluarga itu sangat sempurna. Mereka mengasihi satu sama lain. Acara ulang tahun sudah selesai. Ia benar-benar undur diri.

"Kau menginap di mana?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin tersenyum kaku. "Aku tidak mendapatkan penginapan di sini. Aku tidur di kantor pengelola tempat wisata."

Jaejoong merasa kasihan kepada Changmin. Ia menyikut suaminya pelan.

Yunho mengerti tanda yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong. Ia harus menuruti kemauan istrinya. Jangan sampai ia membuat wanitanya itu kesal. Ia tidak ingin apa yang sudah ia rencanakan untuk malam ini gagal karena istrinya marah kepadanya. "Aku bisa meminjamimu kantung tidur jika kau mau."

Changmin tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan meminjamkan kantung tidur untuknya. "Terima kasih. Kau sangat baik, Tuan."

.

.

.

"Yunnie, jangan! Nanti anak-anak bisa dengar."

"Mereka tidak akan mendengarnya. Tenda mereka tidak terlalu dekat dengan tenda kita. Ayolah, Sayang!"

"Ini di tempat terbuka."

"Kita berada di dalam tenda, Sayang. Apanya yang terbuka?"

"Bisa saja ada yang mengintip."

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Semua orang sudah tidur. Kapan lagi kita bisa bercinta di dalam tenda? Kita belum pernah melakukannya."

Changmin tidak bisa tidur. Tn. Jung dan Ny. Jung berisik sekali. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar suara desahan dari dalam tenda mereka. Ia kagum kepada pasangan suami istri itu, walaupun mereka sudah bukan anak muda lagi dan sudah memiliki tiga orang anak, mereka masih saja mesra. Apakah ia dan istrinya kelak bisa seperti Tn. Jung dan Ny. Jung itu?

Entah mengapa terlintas di pikiran Changmin tentang pernikahan. Itu semua gara-gara Tn. Jung dan Ny. Jung. Mereka berdua membuat iri saja.

Changmin tidak pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingin menikah. Ia ingin fokus pada karirnya yang sedang menanjak. Pernikahan hanya akan menghambatnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Jiyool yang juga belum bisa tidur melihat adik laki-lakinya terbangun.

"Aku akan menemani Changmin _Hyung._ Kasihan ia tidur di luar sendirian." Yunjae mengangkut bantal dan selimutnya.

Jiyool merasa senang karena Changmin bisa akrab dengan keluarganya. Namun, tetap saja ia takut akan reaksi keluarganya jika mereka mengetahui hubungannya dengan Changmin. Akankah mereka masih menyukai Changmin?

Changmin terkejut saat Yunjae mendekatinya. Ia mengira bahwa ada binatang liar yang menghampirinya. "Mengapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku ingin menemani _hyung."_ Yunjae berbaring di sebelah Changmin. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Di sini dingin. Kau tidur saja di dalam. Aku tidak apa-apa tidur sendirian," ujar Changmin.

"Biarkan saja anak-anak perempuan yang tidur di dalam tenda. Kita laki-laki tidur di luar saja," balas Yunjae.

Changmin terkekeh. "Jika bisa, aku lebih memilih untuk tidur di dalam tenda."

"Tidak boleh. Di dalam ada kakakku. Kau tidak boleh tidur dalam satu tenda dengan kakakku," ujar Yunjae.

Changmin berhenti terkekeh. Ucapan Yunjae tersebut justru membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia kembali melirik tenda Tn. Jung dan Ny. Jung. Sekarang apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan? "Kakakmu itu pendiam ya."

"Tidak juga. Ia cukup cerewet," komentar Yunjae.

"Akan tetapi, kulihat ia pendiam," balas Changmin.

"Mungkin karena ada _hyung_ di sini. Ia belum pernah bertemu selebriti sebelumnya." Yunjae mengira-ngira.

"Benarkah?" Perasaan Changmin melambung.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja. Akan tetapi, akhir-akhir ini kakak memang menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya," jawaban Yunjae sangat jujur dan polos. Ia sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga kepada Changmin.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi kepada kakakmu?" Changmin mencoba mencari informasi lebih banyak mengenai Jiyool dari Yunjae.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ia stres. Ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia stres. Aneh sekali. Selama ini ia adalah siswa yang berprestasi. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi stres hanya karena tugas kuliah?" Yunjae bercerita.

Changmin tidak tahu bahwa Jiyool merasa stres dengan kuliahnya. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan hal itu. "Apa kakakmu sudah mempunyai kekasih? Mungkin saja ia sedang jatuh cinta."

Yunjae tertawa pelan. "Banyak pemuda yang mengincar kakakku, tetapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang dilirik oleh kakak."

"Mengapa? Apa mereka semua jelek?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Kakak ingin fokus dengan kuliahnya. Kakakku itu orang yang sangat serius. Ia sudah merancang masa depannya." Yunjae menjelaskan kepada Changmin.

"Jatuh cinta kan tidak bisa direncanakan," kata Changmin.

"Kakak adalah orang yang konsisten dan berkomitmen. Jika ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu, ia akan disiplin menjalankannya," balas Yunjae.

"Kapan rencana kakakmu untuk mempunyai kekasih?" Changmin menginterogasi Yunjae.

"Aku tidak tahu persis," jawab Yunjae. "Setidaknya ia tidak berencana untuk mempunyai kekasih sampai lulus kuliah."

Changmin menjadi bingung. Bukankah ia dan Jiyool adalah sepasang kekasih? Selama ini Jiyool menganggapnya sebagai kekasih, bukan? "Mungkin saja kakakmu sekarang sudah punya kekasih, tetapi ia menyembunyikannya."

"Mungkin juga." Yunjae berpikir. "Akan tetapi, mengapa ia harus menyembunyikannya?"

"Mungkin ia malu karena ia harus melanggar hal yang telah direncanakannya atau bisa juga ia takut kepada ayahmu," ujar Changmin.

"Ayah memang sangat tegas, tetapi ia tidak mungkin menghalangi keinginan anaknya," balas Yunjae.

"Mungkin saja kekasih kakakmu itu tidak masuk kriteria menantu idaman yang diinginkan oleh ayahmu," kata Changmin lagi.

"Memangnya ayah ingin menantu seperti apa?" Yunjae juga tidak tahu.

"Mana kutahu," balas Changmin. "Menurutmu apakah ayahmu akan merestui jika kakakmu menikah dengan seorang selebriti sepertiku?"

Yunjae menatap Changmin. "Apa _hyung_ berminat untuk mendekati kakakku?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak. Ia sudah melakukan hal itu dan ia berhasil. "Kira-kira kakakmu akan menyukai orang sepertiku tidak ya?"

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Yunjae polos. _"Hyung_ bukan tipe kakak."

Changmin dibuat syok oleh jawaban Yunjae. "Memangnya kakakmu suka tipe pria yang seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin pria yang serius seperti dirinya." Yunjae mengira-ngira. "Sebaiknya _hyung_ tanyakan sendiri saja kepada kakak."

"Mana mungkin aku menanyakan langsung kepadanya," balas Changmin.

"Jadi, _hyung_ benar-benar menyukai kakak?" tanya Yunjae serius.

Changmin dibuat syok lagi oleh Yunjae. "Memangnya aku mempunyai peluang untuk mendapatkan kakakmu?"

"Aku, ibu, dan Yunjoongie menyukai _hyung. Hyung_ bisa mendapatkan dukungan dari kami bertiga." Ucapan Yunjae membesarkan hati Changmin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Ia tampak menakutkan." Dukungan dari ketiga anggota keluarga yang lain tidak akan berguna jika ia tidak bisa menaklukkan ayah Jiyool.

"Ayah memang terlihat tegas dari luar, tetapi ia sangat lembut di dalam. Ia adalah orang tua yang penyayang." Yunjae sangat bersyukur mempunyai ayah seperti Yunho. "Coba saja _hyung_ dekati ayah."

Changmin masih takut untuk mendekati Yunho. Entah mengapa aura pria itu sangat menakutkan baginya. Pria itu adalah tipe ayah yang sangat protektif kepada keluarganya.

.

.

.

Changmin dijemput oleh manajernya pagi-pagi sekali. Ia mempunyai jadwal yang padat hari ini. Ia berpamitan kepada Keluarga Jung. Sebelum ia pergi, ia mencuri kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua dengan Jiyool. "Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku di sini bersama keluargaku," balas Jiyool.

Benar juga yang dikatakan oleh Jiyool. Changmin menjadi salah tingkah. "Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Nanti aku akan mengabarimu." Jiyool melihat ibunya mendekat. "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi."

Changmin tidak ingin cepat-cepat berpisah dengan Jiyool. Ia masih ingin melihat kekasihnya itu. Namun, ia segera 'diseret' oleh manajernya.

.

.

.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sana setelah kami pergi? Mengapa kekasihmu itu ada di sana juga?" Manajer Changmin mengenali Jiyool.

"Aku menghabiskan malam bersamanya," canda Changmin.

"Apa?" Manajer Changmin terkejut.

Changmin tertawa karena telah berhasil mengerjai manajernya. "Tenang saja. Keluarganya juga ada bersama kami."

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama keluarga mereka? Apa kau sengaja tertinggal agar bisa menemui keluarga dari gadis itu?" Manajer mencurigai Changmin.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa mereka ada di sana. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka," jawab Changmin.

"Apa mereka tahu mengenai hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?" tanya manajer Changmin. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan artisnya itu.

"Tidak, mereka belum tahu," jawab Changmin lagi.

"Belum? Apa itu artinya kau bermaksud untuk memberi tahu mereka?" Sang manajer benar-benar khawatir. Raut wajahnya menegang.

Changmin menghela nafas. "Cepat atau lambat mereka harus tahu."

"Sebaiknya jangan," saran sang manajer. "Aku tidak ingin kabar hubunganmu dengan gadis itu tersebar."

"Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Kasihan kekasihku itu. Kami terlihat seperti penjahat, kencan secara sembunyi-sembunyi." Changmin menjelaskan kepada manajernya.

"Kau adalah seorang selebriti, Changmin. Ingat itu! Kau dan grupmu sedang berada di puncak popularitas. Jika berita kencanmu sampai tersebar, bukan hanya kau yang akan merasakan dampaknya, melainkan grupmu juga. Kau harus memikirkan nasib rekan-rekan segrupmu juga." Sang manajer menasihati Changmin.

Changmin terdiam. Ya, ia harus memikirkan rekan-rekan segrupnya. Mereka berjuang bersama-sama hingga sampai pada posisi ini. Ia tidak boleh mengkhianati teman-teman seperjuangannya. Lain cerita jika ia tidak tergabung ke dalam sebuah grup.

Changmin merasa bingung. Ia tidak bisa memperlakukan anak gadis orang seperti itu, kencan diam-diam, gelap-gelapan, dipenuhi perasaan tidak tenang karena takut diketahui oleh publik. Ia ingin memberikan kencan yang indah kepada kekasihnya. Gadis seperti Jiyool bagaikan berlian. Ia harus memperlakukannya dengan pantas, apalagi Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga yang sangat terhormat. Ia telah menghina keluarga itu dengan memperlakukan anak gadis mereka dengan tidak layak.

Di sisi lain Changmin memiliki tanggung jawab kepada grupnya. Susah payah mereka membangun karir dari bawah. Ia tidak boleh menghancurkannya dalam sekejap. Para penggemar di Korea Selatan sangat fanatik. Seakan-akan mereka berhak untuk mengendalikan hidup idola mereka. Para artis diperbudak oleh para penggemarnya sendiri. Hidup mereka seakan-akan telah dibeli oleh para penggemar. Mereka harus mengabdikan hidup mereka untuk penggemar.

.

.

.

"Bu, aku punya sebuah rahasia." Yunjae berbisik kepada ibunya.

"Apa?" Jaejoong merasa sangat penasaran.

"Changmin _Hyung_ menyukai kakak." Yunjae tidak sabar untuk berbagi hal ini dengan ibunya.

Jaejoong memandang putranya dengan serius. "Kau jangan mengada-ada. Siapa yang mengatakannya kepadamu?"

"Ia sendiri yang mengatakannya kepadaku." Yunjae membanggakan dirinya. "Ia menanyakan banyak hal mengenai kakak."

Jaejoong masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunjae, tetapi anaknya itu bukan pembohong. "Oh, ya?"

"Apa ibu tidak merasa senang?" heran Yunjae. "Pemuda itu adalah Shim Changmin, idola para wanita, termasuk ibu-ibu.'

"Aku senang saja jika ia menyukai kakakmu," komentar Jaejoong. "Akan tetapi, ayahmu pasti tidak akan setuju."

"Mengapa?" Yunjae tidak mengerti. "Changmin _Hyung_ adalah orang yang baik. Aku saja langsung menyukainya saat bertemu, padahal sebelumnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya."

"Ia adalah seorang selebriti. Tentu saja ia sangat pandai menjaga imejnya." Jaejoong berkata kepada putranya.

"Jadi, ibu berpikir sikap baiknya itu hanya pura-pura?" Yunjae menuntut penjelasan dari ibunya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ibu tidak ingin menuduh orang sembarangan. Akan tetapi, kita tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar menyukai Jiyool atau hanya bercanda," ujar Jaejoong. Ia menjadi semakin penasaran siapa kekasih putrinya yang juga seorang selebriti.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memanggil Jiyool ke kamarnya. Ia ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan putrinya itu. "Jiyoolie Sayang, sudah lama kita tidak berbicara berdua. Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan kepada ibu?"

Jiyool menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Ia berbohong. Nilai tugasnya tidak terlalu memuaskan bagi dirinya yang perfeksionis.

"Yang benar?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. "Bagaimana kabar kekasihmu itu? Apakah hubungan kalian masih berlanjut?"

Jiyool merasa gugup ditanya perihal kekasihnya oleh sang ibu. "Baik-baik saja."

"Sayang, apa ibu boleh tahu siapa kekasihmu itu?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

Jiyool terdiam. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Apakah ia harus berterus-terang saja kepada ibunya?

Jaejoong melihat raut ketakutan di wajah putrinya. "Kau tidak perlu takut, Sayang. Aku adalah ibumu. Jika kau tidak percaya kepadaku, siapa yang akan kau percayai?"

Jiyool menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa ragu. "Lelaki itu..."

Jaejoong tidak sabar untuk mendengar jawaban putrinya. Ia menyiapkan mentalnya. Semoga saja bukan artis yang ia benci.

"Changmin," lirih Jiyool.

Jaejoong tidak terlalu jelas mendengar suara Jiyool. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar nama 'Changmin'. "Apa? Changmin? Suaramu tidak jelas."

Jiyool mengangguk lemah. Ia tidak berani menatap ibunya. Ibunya pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk berpacaran dengan pemuda itu karena ada jutaan penggemar yang harus dihadapi.

Jaejoong merasa syok, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum kepada putrinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ibu sama sekali tidak marah."

Jiyool mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah ibunya. Senyuman ibunya itu sangat menyejukkan.

"Ibu terkejut, sangat terkejut," jujur Jaejoong. "Ibu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu adalah Max Changmin. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi kekasihnya?"

Jiyool merasa bahwa tidak ada gunanya lagi ia menyembunyikan semua itu dari sang ibu. Ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Jaejoong, mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Changmin di belakang panggung.

Jaejoong mendengarkan cerita putrinya dengan seksama. Banyak hal yang mengejutkan yang selama ini ia tidak tahu. Putrinya itu begitu rapi menyimpan rahasia, benar-benar ciri khas Jung Jiyool. Ia tetap terlihat tenang.

Jiyool merasa lega setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada Jaejoong. Ia merasa bebannya berkurang. Ia tidak perlu memikulnya sendiri lagi.

"Ibu tidak keberatan kau berpacaran dengannya. Akan tetapi, apa kau merasa nyaman menjalaninya? Ada jutaan penggemar yang harus kau hadapi. Apa kau akan sanggup untuk menjalaninya? Kau tak akan bisa menjalani hubungan yang normal dengannya." Jaejoong sangat mengkhawatirkan Jiyool. Dunia hiburan sangat kejam. Sekali saja melakukan kesalahan, penggemar akan berbalik meninggalkanmu. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dan ia tidak yakin Changmin akan berani untuk mengambil risiko itu hanya demi gadis biasa seperti putrinya.

"Aku tahu, Bu. Akan tetapi, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku akan mencoba bertahan dengan kondisi ini," ujar Jiyool.

Jaejoong merasa kasihan kepada putrinya. Jalan yang dipilih putrinya itu tidaklah mudah. Ia hanya bisa mendoakan dan mendukung putrinya secara moral. Semoga saja pilihan putrinya itu tidak salah.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan Changmin tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Jiyool tidak juga memberikan kabar kapan mereka bisa bertemu. Ia sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Entah mengapa ia nekat untuk menemui kekasihnya itu di kediaman Keluarga Jung. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa saat ini ia berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman Keluarga Jung.

"Maaf, anda siapa dan ada kepentingan apa?" penjaga keamanan menghampiri Changmin.

"Aku..." Tubuh Changmin gemetaran. "Aku Shim Changmin. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tn. Jung." Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah bertemu dengan Yunho.

Sekarang adalah hari Minggu. Seluruh anggota Keluarga Jung sedang berkumpul di rumah. Penjaga keamanan menelepon ke dalam rumah untuk menanyakan apakah tamu yang bernama Shim Changmin diperbolehkan masuk atau tidak.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang datang, Ayah?" tanya Jiyool.

"Artis itu, Shim Changmin. Katanya ia ingin bertemu denganku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin bertemu denganku." Yunho merasa bingung. Ia merasa tidak ada urusan dengan pemuda itu.

Detak jantung Jiyool menjadi sangat kencang. Mengapa kekasihnya itu ingin menemui ayahnya?

Jaejoong yang sedang berada di sana juga merasa cemas. Ia melihat wajah putrinya yang memucat. Ia menggenggam tangan Jiyool untuk memberikan dukungan moral.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Yunho bertanya kepada tamunya dengan raut wajah dingin.

Changmin tersenyum kaku. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia datang kemari. "Aku ingin bertemu putrimu." Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu?

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Yang mana? Untuk apa?" Raut wajahnya masih terlihat sangat dingin. Setiap calon menantu pasti akan ketakutan menghadapi calon mertua seperti dirinya.

"Yunjoongie. Ya, Yunjoongie. Aku ingin mendengar suara merdunya lagi." Changmin tidak berani untuk menjawab 'Jiyool'.

"Akhir pekan adalah waktu untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga." Yunho merasa bahwa tujuan Changmin datang ke rumahnya tidak terlalu penting. Ia merasa terganggu.

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku mohon maaf. Maaf aku telah mengganggu acara keluarga kalian." Changmin berpamitan kepada Yunho. Tidak seharusnya ia datang kemari. "Kira-kira kapan aku boleh menemui putrimu?"

Yunho mulai berpikiran negatif kepada Changmin. Apakah pemuda itu pedofil dan tertarik kepada putri bungsunya yang baru berusia delapan tahun? "Apa kau tertarik kepada putriku?"

Changmin terkejut oleh pertanyaan Yunho. Bagaimana Tn. Jung bisa tahu? Apakah Jiyool memberitahu ayahnya? Ia ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Ya."

Wajah Yunho berubah pucat. Ia memandang horor ke arah Changmin. Ia harus melindungi putrinya. "Dasar pedofil! Keluar kau dari rumahku sekarang juga!"

Changmin langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu Keluarga Jung. Ia ketakutan melihat Yunho yang dikuasai amarah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi Tn. Jung akan seperti itu.

 _"Oppa!"_ Yunjoong melihat Changmin keluar dari rumahnya saat ia bermain bersama kakak-kakaknya di kebun. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Changmin datang ke rumahnya. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Changmin dan memeluk idolanya itu.

"Yunjoongie, jangan dekati dia!" Yunho berteriak histeris. Ia segera menarik Yunjoong menjauh dari Changmin. "Dasar pedofil! Jangan dekati putriku!"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suaminya berteriak-teriak. "Ada apa, Sayang? Mengapa kau berteriak?"

Yunho menyerahkan Yunjoong kepada Jaejoong. "Bawa Yunjoongie ke dalam! Idolamu ini seorang pedofil. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai putri kita."

Jaejoong mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Suaminya itu pasti salah paham. Yang dimaksud oleh Changmin pasti Jiyool, bukan Yunjoong. "Kau pasti salah paham. Tidak mungkin ia adalah seorang pedofil."

"Kau masih membelanya? Jangan karena ia adalah idolamu, lantas kau membelanya. Yunjoongie bisa menjadi korbannya." Yunho tidak habis pikir.

"Tenang, Sayang. Aku membelanya bukan karena aku adalah penggemarnya. Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik. Kau tidak boleh sembarangan menuduh orang." Jaejoong mencoba untuk menenangkan suaminya.

"Aku tidak sembarangan menuduh. Ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai putri kita." Yunho bersikeras.

"Apa ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Yunjoong? Putri kita bukan hanya Yunjoong," balas Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam. Ia memang tidak menyebutkan nama Yunjoong saat bertanya kepada Changmin.

"Ibu benar, Ayah," timpal Yunjae. "Yang Changmin _Hyung_ maksud pasti kakak, bukan Yunjoongie."

Yunho menjadi bingung. Mengapa putranya juga berkata seperti itu? Ada apa ini?

Tamatlah riwayat Changmin. Kini semua anggota Keluarga Jung tahu bahwa ia menyukai Jiyool.

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan serius. "Apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunjae itu benar? Jadi, kau datang kemari untuk menemui Jiyool?"

Apa yang harus Changmin katakan kepada Yunho? Haruskah ia mengakuinya daripada ia dituduh pedofil? "Aku... Aku menyukaimu, Tuan. Aku sangat mengidolakanmu." Ingin sekali Changmin menampar dirinya sendiri. Jawaban macam apa itu? "Kau adalah ayah yang baik, bertanggung jawab, dan sangat melindungi keluargamu. Kau adalah pria yang hebat. Aku ingin belajar banyak darimu."

Jiyool merasa sedikit kecewa kepada Changmin. Kekasihnya itu tidak berani untuk berkata jujur di hadapan ayahnya, pengecut.

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tajam. Ia mulai berpikir yang bukan-bukan mengenai Changmin. Anak muda itu pasti memiliki maksud terselubung.

Jaejoong menepuk bahu suaminya. "Seharusnya kau senang karena kau punya seorang penggemar. Bersikap baiklah kepadanya. Beri ia kesempatan." Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu putrinya.

.

.

.

Yunho selalu menuruti saran dari istrinya. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap baik kepada Changmin. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengidolakanku." Ia masih tidak menyukai Changmin.

Jika ada waktu luang, Changmin mencari-cari alasan untuk menemui Yunho. Ia mencari-cari alasan untuk datang berkunjung ke rumah Keluarga Jung agar bisa melihat Jiyool.

 **Changmin:**

 _Mengapa kau selalu berwajah masam setiap aku datang ke rumahmu? Apa kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?_

Jiyool masih merasa kecewa kepada Changmin. Ia mulai meragukan perasaan Changmin kepadanya. Jika Changmin benar-benar mencintainya, pemuda itu akan berani berterus terang kepada ayahnya.

 _Sampai kapan kita akan menyembunyikan hal ini dari ayah?_

 **Changmin:**

 _Maafkan aku! Aku memang kekasih yang tidak baik. Kau pasti merasa lelah menjalani hubungan seperti ini denganku._

 _Bisakah kau bersabar sebentar lagi? Aku sedang berusaha untuk mengambil hati ayahmu._

Jiyool tersenyum pada layar ponselnya. Ia merasa lebih lega karena ternyata Changmin berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk mendekati ayahnya. Kini ia merasa yakin bahwa Changmin serius menjalin hubungan dengannya.

 **Changmin:**

 _Ayahmu itu sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan ya. Apakah ia selalu seperti itu?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Ia memang kurang suka berurusan dengan orang-orang yang berkecimpung di dunia hiburan._

 **Changmin:**

 _Mengapa? Apa ia berpikir bahwa pekerjaan kami adalah pekerjaan yang hina?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Tidak, bukan begitu. Kumohon kau jangan tersinggung._

 _Menjadi seorang artis bukanlah hal yang hina. Yunjoongie saja bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi._

 **Changmin:**

 _Lalu mengapa?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Apa kau tahu bahwa ibuku pernah menjadi seorang penyanyi?_

 _Ayahku juga pernah mempunyai saham di agensi hiburan. Menurutnya industri hiburan sangat rumit, termasuk orang-orang di dalamnya._

 **Changmin:**

 _Dunia bisnis memang seperti itu, tidak hanya bisnis hiburan._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Ya, aku tahu._

 _Mungkin karena ayah dan ibu mempunyai pengalaman buruk di masa lalu, sehingga ayah kini lebih berhati-hati untuk berurusan dengan orang-orang dari dunia hiburan._

 **Changmin:**

 _Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Penyanyi Kim Jaejoong itu adalah ibumu, bukan?_

 _Judul lagunya yang populer adalah "Baby"._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Ya, kau benar. Itu adalah ibuku._

 _Lagu itu ia ciptakan untukku._

 **Changmin:**

 _Ah, aku mengerti sekarang._

 _Aku sempat menyayangkan penyanyi berbakat sepertinya harus meninggalkan karirnya. Namun, sekarang aku berpikir bahwa ia telah memilih jalan yang tepat. Ia tampak bahagia bersama keluarganya._

 _Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjadi menantu Tn. Jung yang terhormat?_

Menantu? Jiyool tersipu malu. Apakah Changmin berniat untuk menikahinya?

 _Menantu?_

Cukup lama Changmin membalas pesan Jiyool. Entah mengapa ia mengetikkan kata tersebut.

 _Uhm, mungkin lebih tepatnya 'kekasih putrinya'._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Oh._

Jiyool sedikit kecewa oleh balasan Changmin. Namun, mengapa ia harus kecewa? Ia juga belum berniat untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat. Ia ingin menyelesaikan kuliahnya terlebih dahulu.

 **Changmin:**

 _Aku belum berpikir untuk menikah. Aku masih harus fokus untuk mengejar karirku._

Jiyool merasa sedih. Akan dibawa ke mana hubungan mereka? Apakah Changmin hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan dirinya dan akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka jika sudah bosan dan tidak cinta lagi?

 _Aku juga. Aku masih ingin mengejar cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang dokter._

 **Changmin:**

 _Sepertinya aku akan merasa minder mempunyai kekasih seorang dokter._

 **Jiyool:**

 _Apa kau berniat untuk meninggalkanku suatu hari nanti?_

Jiyool memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal yang membuatnya gundah. Ia menginginkan kepastian dalam hubungan mereka.

 _Hubungan kita akan berakhir seperti apa?_

Changmin terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jiyool. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jawabannya.

 _Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Saat ini kita jalani saja._

Jiyool mempunyai standar sendiri dalam menjalani sebuah hubungan. Ia menginginkan hubungan yang serius, bukan sekedar main-main, putus jika sudah merasa bosan. Ia berpikir jauh ke depan. Jika tidak ada tujuan yang jelas, untuk apa dijalani?

 _Jika kau menganggap hubungan kita ini hanya main-main, lebih baik kita akhiri saja._

 **Changmin:**

 _Apa?_

 _Apa kau marah?_

 _Mengapa kau tiba-tiba marah?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku sama seperti gadis lainnya?_

 _Sesungguhnya berpacaran hanya membuang-buang waktu dan energiku. Jika tidak ada tujuan yang jelas, lebih baik diakhiri saja._

 _Lebih baik aku fokus memikirkan kuliahku saja, fokus untuk mengejar cita-citaku._

 _Lebih baik aku melakukan hal lain yang jauh lebih berguna._

 **Changmin:**

 _Mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?_

 _Bukankah selama ini baik-baik saja? Tidak ada masalah, bukan?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Aku berpikir bahwa hubungan kita ini tidak mempunyai harapan._

 **Changmin:**

 _Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?_

 _Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa aku sedang berusaha untuk mendekati ayahmu?_

 _Apa kau tidak melihat usahaku selama ini?_

 **Jiyool:**

 _Untuk apa kau melakukan semua itu jika pada akhirnya hubungan kita tetap akan berakhir?_

 _Lebih baik kita akhiri sekarang sebelum kita terlalu larut di dalamnya._

 **Changmin:**

 _Apa kau ingin aku segera melamarmu?_

 _Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisiku._

 _Bukankah kau juga ingin mengejar cita-citamu terlebih dahulu?_

Jiyool merasa bimbang. Ia tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Changmin. Ia mencintai pemuda itu. Apakah ia terlalu menuntut kepada kekasihnya itu? Mungkin Changmin memang benar. Mengapa tidak dijalani saja seperti air yang mengalir?

 **Changmin:**

 _Jika menurutmu ini harus diakhiri, baiklah kita akhiri saja._

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku memang bukan lelaki yang pantas untukmu. Semoga kau bisa menemukan lelaki terbaik yang bisa memenuhi keinginanmu._

 _Selamat tinggal!_

.

.

.

Jiyool merasa sedih. Ia mengalami patah hati. Pertama kali ia merasakan jatuh cinta, pertama kali juga ia mengalami patah hati. Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan fokus pada pendidikannya.

Sebulan sudah Jiyool putus dari Changmin. Sekeras apa pun ia berusaha, ia masih belum bisa melupakan pria itu. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan aktivitas-aktivitas di kampus, kuliah dan organisasi. Namun, semua itu tidak bisa membuatnya melupakan cinta pertamanya.

"Sudah sebulan ia tidak datang kemari. Ia benar-benar sibuk ya." Jaejoong membicarakan Changmin saat keluarganya berkumpul di ruang keluarga pada hari Minggu.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Kehadirannya memang sangat mengganggu, tetapi jujur saja aku sedikit merasa kehilangan."

"Apa itu artinya kau mulai menyukai pemuda itu?" Jaejoong menggoda suaminya. "Bagaimana jika kita jodohkan saja ia dengan putri kita, Jiyool?" Ia mencoba untuk membantu Jiyool. Ia belum tahu bahwa hubungan Jiyool dan Changmin sudah berakhir.

"Jangan sembarangan! Ia tidak cocok untuk Jiyoolie kita. Mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang." Yunho tidak rela jika harus menyerahkan Jiyool kepada Changmin.

"Mengapa? Ia adalah pemuda yang baik." Jaejoong berusaha untuk meyakinkan suaminya.

Jiyool merasa sangat sedih mendengar kedua orang tuanya membicarakan Changmin. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan pria itu jika orang tuanya membicarakan pria itu? Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan air matanya. "Ayah, ibu, aku pergi ke kamarku dulu. Aku baru ingat bahwa ada yang harus kukerjakan." Ia pun segera meninggalkan ruang keluarga tanpa menunggu respon dari kedua orang tuanya.

Yunho hanya saling pandang dengan istrinya. "Sepertinya Jiyoolie marah. Seharusnya kau tidak usah berusaha menjodohkannya dengan pemuda itu. Tampaknya ia sangat tidak suka idemu itu."

Jaejoong tidak terima disalahkan oleh suaminya. "Mengapa kau menyalahkanku? Mungkin saja Jiyoolie tidak suka kau menjelek-jelekkan Changmin."

"Mengapa kita malah bertengkar? Sebaiknya kau susul dia. Bicaralah dengannya agar kita tahu apa sebenarnya yang membuat ia marah daripada kita bertengkar tanpa alasan yang jelas," usul Yunho.

.

.

.

"Jiyoolie, apa ibu boleh masuk?" Jaejoong mengetuk kamar putrinya.

Jiyool segera mengusap air matanya. Tampaknya ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari ibunya. "Masuk saja, Bu. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Jaejoong menemukan putri sulungnya dengan mata sembab dan merah. Putrinya itu habis menangis. Ia segera memeluk Jiyool. "Sayang, ada apa? Apakah perkataan ayah dan ibu tadi membuatmu tersinggung?"

Jiyool menggeleng. "Tidak, Bu. Ayah dan ibu tidak salah."

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis, Sayang?" Jaejoong ikut sedih. Ia mengusap sisa-sisa air mata pada pipi Jiyool.

Jiyool kembali menangis. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya.

"Menangislah, Nak! Keluarkan saja semua keluh kesahmu!" Jaejoong membiarkan putrinya itu menangis selama beberapa menit sampai merasa lega.

Jiyool tidak bisa berpura-pura tegar di hadapan ibunya. Wanita itu adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Setelah Jiyool berhenti menangis dan terlihat lebih tenang, barulah Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan. "Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?"

Jiyool menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Kami sudah putus, Bu. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak pernah datang lagi kemari."

"Oh." Jaejoong terlihat tenang, meskipun ia cukup terkejut. "Mengapa kalian bisa putus?"

"Kami memang tidak bisa bersama. Terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara kami," jawab Jiyool. "Ini memang yang terbaik baik kami berdua."

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Jaejoong sangat mengkhawatirkan putrinya.

Jiyool tidak menjawab secara eksplisit. "Aku pasti akan bisa melupakannya. Aku hanya butuh waktu. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagiku, sehingga terasa sangat berat."

Jaejoong merasa sedih. "Banyaknya perbedaan bukanlah penghalang jika kalian saling mencintai. Aku dan ayahmu saja berasal dari dunia yang bertolak belakang. Namun, pada akhirnya kami bisa bersatu dan hidup bahagia, setelah melalui jalan yang berliku. Apakah ia tidak cukup mencintaimu?"

Jiyool menggeleng. "Entahlah, Bu. Aku tidak tahu. Hubungan kami berjalan tanpa arah. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia serius denganku atau tidak. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum aku jatuh cinta lebih dalam, lebih baik kuakhiri saja."

"Jadi, kau yang mengakhirinya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku yang mengusulkannya dan ia menyetujuinya," jawab Jiyool. "Kami sempat bertengkar karena hal ini. Aku terlalu menuntut komitmen darinya, sedangkan ia ingin menjalani hubungan kami dengan mengalir seperti air, tanpa arah, tanpa kepastian."

Jaejoong mulai mengerti kondisi yang terjadi. "Ya sudah jika ini adalah keputusan kalian berdua. Kuharap kau tidak terus terpuruk dan kembali bersemangat. Tidak ada gunanya bersedih lagi. Masa depan yang cerah menantimu."

Jiyool memaksakan senyumannya. "Ya, ibu benar. Aku tidak boleh bersedih hanya karena seorang pria. Biarlah itu menjadi sebuah pelajaran, bukan untuk disesali atau ditangisi."

.

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit Jiyool mulai bisa menata kembali hidupnya. Ia kembali fokus pada kegiatan akademisnya. Nilai-nilainya meningkat dengan signifikan.

Di saat hidup Jiyool membaik dan tertata rapi, Changmin datang lagi. Lelaki itu datang lagi ke rumahnya.

"Maaf Tn. Jung, belakangan ini aku sibuk dengan album baru kami, sehingga aku baru bisa datang lagi sekarang." Changmin datang menghadap Yunho seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara dirinya dengan Jiyool.

"Mengapa kau datang lagi? Hidupku sudah tenang tanpa diganggu olehmu." Sejujurnya Yunho merasa senang bisa melihat Changmin lagi. Ia mulai menyukai pemuda itu.

Changmin tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu bahwa Yunho tidak serius mengatakan hal tersebut. "Aku tahu kau pasti sangat merindukanku, Tuan."

"Enak saja. Sembarangan kau bicara. Mau apa kau datang lagi kemari?" ketus Yunho.

"Kali ini ayo kita bermain kartu!" ajak Changmin. Ia mengeluarkan satu set kartu dari dalam sakunya.

"Apa kau menantangku, anak muda?" angkuh Yunho.

"Tidak, kita bermain santai saja," ujar Changmin santai.

Jiyool tidak senang atas kedatangan Changmin ke rumahnya. Hal itu membuat luka hatinya kembali terbuka. Untuk apa pemuda itu datang lagi? Apa maunya? Ia sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri di hadapan Changmin. Ia hanya berdiam diri di kamar.

"Tuan, ke mana putrimu? Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya hari ini?" Tujuan Changmin datang ke kediaman Keluarga Jung memang untuk melihat Jiyool. Ia tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu.

"Yunjoongie sedang bermain di kebun belakang bersama Yunjae." Pandangan Yunho tertuju pada kartu-kartu di tangannya.

"Maksudku yang satu lagi," ujar Changmin.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu ke arah Changmin. Jangan-jangan pemuda itu memang menaksir putri sulungnya. "Mengapa kau menanyakan Jiyoolie? Ada perlu apa dengannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya," jawab Changmin. Ia tidak suka Yunho memandangnya dengan penuh curiga.

"Jika kau mempunyai niat untuk mendekati putriku itu, lupakan saja!" tegas Yunho. "Kau harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku dengan mudah."

Changmin gemetaran mendengar ancaman Yunho. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak dalam jiwanya. Ia ingin mendapatkan gadis itu, Jung Jiyool.

.

.

.

Changmin mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menemui Jiyool. Saat Yunho sedang pergi ke toilet ia pergi mencari-cari keberadaan Jiyool di rumah Keluarga Jung yang luar biasa besarnya.

Jiyool terkejut bukan main saat Changmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Keluar! Ini adalah kamarku."

Changmin tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah kamar Jiyool. Ia memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada di rumah Keluarga Jung. "Jiyoolie, kita harus bicara."

Jiyool terlihat sangat marah. "Kau tidak sopan. Kau masuk ke kamar orang sembarangan."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bicara di luar!" ajak Changmin.

"Tidak mau!" ketus Jiyool.

"Jadi, kau ingin kita bicara di sini saja?" balas Changmin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Keluar sekarang juga!" teriak Jiyool.

"Jangan berteriak!" Changmin menurunkan volume suaranya. "Nanti ayahmu mendengar."

"Biar saja. Biar ayah menyeretmu keluar dari kamarku." Jiyool menyeringai.

Changmin mulai panik. "Jangan! Kumohon! Tidak bisakah kita bicara baik-baik?"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir." Hati Jiyool berdenyut sakit. Masih ada rasa cinta di dalam hatinya untuk Changmin.

"Jiyoolie, apa kau melihat Changmin?" Tiba-tiba Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jiyool. Ia bermaksud menanyakan apakah putrinya itu melihat Changmin. Saat ia kembali dari toilet pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di ruang tamu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan orang yang dicarinya berada di kamar putrinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengapa kau ada di kamar putriku?" Ia menatap Changmin dengan tajam.

Tamatlah riwayat Changmin. Ia tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

Jiyool merasa gugup dan takut. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Changmin. Namun, ia tak berani menatap ayahnya yang terlihat marah.

.

.

.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke rumahku? Apakah sejak awal kau memang mengincar putriku?" Yunho merasa sangat kecewa kepada Changmin. "Kau sengaja datang ke perkemahan itu karena kau tahu bahwa kami sedang berekreasi di sana."

"Tidak, aku pergi ke sana untuk syuting video musik. Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa kalian ada di sana." Changmin menyangkal tuduhan Yunho.

"Ah, jadi kau bermaksud mendekati keluarga mana pun yang kau temui di sana dan kebetulan itu adalah keluargaku." Yunho kembali menyimpulkan.

"Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak benar. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat buruk." Changmin berusaha untuk meyakinkan Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, Shim Changmin. Aku merasa kecewa dan tertipu." Yunho tidak bisa lagi memercayai pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Kau berani memasuki kamar anak gadisku. Apakah pria sepertimu bisa disebut sebagai orang yang baik?"

Jaejoong dan Jiyool hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan. Mereka tidak bisa menginterupsi kepala keluarga mereka yang sedang marah besar.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Jiyool," ujar Changmin.

"Hanya bicara?" cibir Yunho. "Kau tidak perlu sampai masuk ke kamarnya hanya untuk bicara dengannya."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Ia tahu bahwa aku datang kemari. Oleh karena itu, ia bersembunyi." Changmin berterus terang.

"Itu artinya ia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," timpal Yunho.

"Kami harus bicara. Ada hal yang harus kami bicarakan," ujar Changmin.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya apa yang harus kalian bicarakan? Ada urusan apa kau dengan putriku?"

Changmin diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Jiyool adalah kekasihku."

Amarah Yunho semakin meningkat. Tidak mungkin yang dikatakan Changmin itu benar. Pemuda tersebut pasti berbohong dan menyeret nama putrinya untuk membela diri. Ia tertawa. "Siapa pun tidak akan percaya hal itu. Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya leluconmu itu?"

Changmin terlihat serius. "Kau boleh menanyakan kepada putrimu mengenai kebenarannya."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jiyool. Putrinya itu hanya menundukkan kepala. "Apa maksud perkataan pemuda itu, Jiyoolie? Bisa kau jelaskan kepada ayah?"

Jiyool gemetaran. Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan erat. Ia tidak mungkin mengelak lagi. Ia tidak bisa berbohong. "Ia berbohong. Ia bukanlah kekasihku."

Changmin terkejut mendengar jawaban Jiyool. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jiyool akan berbohong. Ia merasa sangat kecewa, ternyata gadis pujaannya seperti itu.

Yunho merasa lega. "Putriku mengatakan bahwa kalian bukanlah sepasang kekasih."

"Jiyoolie, mengapa kau berbohong? Apa kau begitu membenciku, sehingga kau berbohong dan tidak mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu?" Changmin menatap Jiyool dengan perasaan terluka.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Kau memang bukan kekasihku. Kita sudah putus. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir," teriak Jiyool. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi.

Yunho terkejut oleh pernyataan Jiyool. Hal itu sama sekali tak ia sangka. Putri tersayangnya yang sangat ia banggakan ternyata diam-diam mengencani seorang anggota grup idola. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. "Sejak kapan? Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya dari ayah?" Ia merasa telah dikhianati oleh putrinya sendiri.

Jiyool merasa sangat menyesal. Ia telah mengecewakan sang ayah. "Maafkan aku, Ayah! Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ayah tenang saja. Kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi."

Kesalahan? Changmin tidak menyangka bahwa Jiyool menganggap bahwa hubungan mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Yunho merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Sejak kapan anaknya berpacaran dengan Changmin? Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat interaksi di antara mereka. Kapan Changmin mulai mendekati Jiyool? "Sejak kapan dan bagaimana kau mendekati putriku?"

Changmin menceritakan semuanya kepada Yunho. Tak ada satu pun yang terlewat.

Yunho merasa sangat syok mendengar penuturan Changmin. Semua itu benar-benar tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Selama ini ia sangat protektif kepada anak-anaknya. Namun, ternyata tetap saja ada yang luput dari pengawasannya. Selama ini ia sangat memercayai Jiyool.

"Tuan, izinkanlah aku berkencan dengan putrimu! Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menjaganya dengan baik dan tidak berbuat macam-macam," pinta Changmin.

"Kau telah membuat putriku keluar malam-malam dan membodohi orang tuanya. Apa kau pikir bahwa aku akan memberimu izin begitu saja? Hubungan kalian sudah berakhir, bukan?" Yunho masih dipenuhi amarah.

"Aku masih memiliki perasaan kepada putrimu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya sekarang," ujar Changmin.

"Akan tetapi, apa Jiyool memiliki keinginan yang sama denganmu?" Yunho merasa sangat percaya diri.

Changmin melirik ke arah Jiyool. Namun, gadis itu memalingkan wajah darinya. Apakah Jiyool berbalik membencinya? Memang apa kesalahannya? Ia merasa tidak berbuat salah kepada Jiyool.

"Jiyoolie, apa tanggapanmu? Apa kau ingin kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya?" tegas Yunho.

Jiyool menggeleng. Pandangannya tertunduk. "Tidak, Ayah. Aku tidak menginginkannya." Sesungguhnya ia masih mencintai Changmin. Akan tetapi, ia harus tegas kepada dirinya. Ia tidak boleh lemah, menyerah kepada perasaannya. Ia punya tujuan dan cita-cita. Jangan sampai asmara menghambat semuanya.

Changmin merasa sakit hati mendengar penuturan Jiyool. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya akan hal itu. Ia mengira bahwa Jiyool juga mencintainya seperti dirinya mencintai gadis itu.

Setelah putus dari Jiyool sebulan lalu, hidup Changmin terasa tidak tenang. Bayangan gadis itu terus saja muncul di dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam bekerja. Beberapa kali ia sempat kena marah manajernya karena hal itu.

Changmin tidak pernah menyukai seorang gadis seperti ia menyukai Jiyool. Perasaannya kepada Jiyool terasa berbeda. Biasanya tidak pernah ada rasa penyesalan saat ia putus dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya karena memang sudah tidak ada rasa atau kecocokan. Dengan Jiyool terasa lain. Ia merasa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah. Setelah sebulan merasa tersiksa oleh perasaannya itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali mengejar gadis itu.

"Kau dengar sendiri, bukan?" Yunho berkata kepada Changmin. "Putriku tidak ingin berhubungan lagi denganmu."

"Jiyoolie, benarkah itu?" Changmin masih tidak percaya pada kata-kata Jiyool. "Apa sedikit pun sudah tidak ada lagi perasaan untukku? Tidak ada lagikah kesempatan untukku? Aku mencintaimu. Tidak pernah aku jatuh cinta sedalam ini sebelumnya. Berilah aku kesempatan sekali saja!"

Jiyool menatap wajah Changmin. Hatinya terluka. "Kau tidak serius denganku. Hari ini mungkin kau mencintaiku, tetapi besok mungkin kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku punya cita-cita yang harus kukejar. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main." Ia tidak ingin hanya dianggap sebagai mainan oleh Changmin. Ia tidak ingin hanya menjadi pelabuhan sementara. "Dunia kita sangat berbeda. Aku merasa tidak akan sanggup untuk mengikuti caramu. Lebih baik aku menyerah dalam hal ini."

Yunho melihat raut wajah Jiyool. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Jiyool mencintai pemuda itu. Ia bingung menghadapi hal ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa putrinya itu bisa jatuh cinta kepada seorang selebriti. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyikapinya. Ini benar-benar tidak terduga.

Changmin akhirnya mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Jiyool. Gadis itu menuntut keseriusan darinya. Ya, ia mengerti. Gadis seperti Jiyool memang wajar menuntut hal itu. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Jiyool memang wajar. Gadis itu merasa tidak aman menjalani hubungan dengannya. Jiyool pasti selalu diliputi ketakutan, takut ditinggalkan, juga takut oleh para penggemarnya. Ia memahami hal itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah dengar sendiri tanggapan Jiyool. Sekarang kau sudah mengerti kan seperti apa kondisinya?" Yunho berbicara kepada Changmin. "Apa kau sekarang sudah menyerah?"

Changmin berpikir sebentar. Ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Kehilangan Jiyool membuat batinnya tersiksa. "Tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi!"

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sangat keras kepala. Apa kau tidak dengar bahwa putriku tidak ingin kembali menjadi kekasihmu?" Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan dirinya, meskipun Jaejoong sudah menyakitinya, ia tetap mencintai wanita itu. Jangan-jangan Changmin memang serius mencintai putrinya.

"Aku yakin Jiyool masih mencintaiku. Ia meminta putus dariku bukan karena ia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Masih ada rasa percaya diri yang tersisa pada diri Changmin.

"Kau tahu apa yang diinginkan putriku. Apakah kau bisa memenuhinya? Ia ingin keseriusan darimu. Ia merasa tidak nyaman berkencan dengan seorang selebriti. Jika kau tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan putriku, lebih baik kau tidak menunjukkan dirimu di hadapan keluarga kami lagi." Yunho harus bersifat tegas. Ini demi kebahagiaan putrinya.

.

.

.

"Apakah tindakanku sudah benar, Jae?" Yunho memikirkan tindakannya tadi siang. Ia terlihat lesu dan sedih.

Jaejoong duduk di samping suaminya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Kau melakukan semua itu demi kebahagiaan Jiyoolie."

"Akan tetapi, Jiyoolie masih mencintainya." Yunho menitikkan air matanya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Seketika Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Ia teringat akan kesalahannya dulu. Ia tersenyum tipis untuk menyemangati suaminya. "Jiyoolie sendiri yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sebagai seorang ayah, kau hanya mendukung keputusan putrimu."

"Ia mengatakan hal itu karena ia mengikuti logikanya. Aku yakin perasaannya kini sedang terluka," ujar Yunho.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesali keputusanmu. Jika pemuda itu memang serius mencintai Jiyoolie, ia pasti akan kembali menemuimu." Jaejoong berusaha membesarkan hati Yunho. "Jika ia mundur begitu saja, itu artinya ia tidak sungguh-sungguh menginginkan putrimu, ia memang bukan yang terbaik untuk Jiyoolie."

"Terima kasih, Jae. Kau selalu mendukung keputusanku dan bisa menghiburku." Yunho mulai bisa tersenyum. Ia mencium tangan istrinya.

"Kau adalah kepala keluarga yang hebat. Selama ini kau selalu melindungi kami. Kami semua sangat bangga kepadamu," ujar Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sampingku, berjuang bersamaku dalam membesarkan dan mendidik anak-anak kita. Kau adalah sumber kekuatan bagiku." Yunho merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Jaejoong di sisinya.

"Jangan berterima kepadaku. Memang sudah seharusnya kita saling mendukung. Aku juga rapuh tanpamu," balas Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae." Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yun." Jaejoong balas mengecup bibir Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaan Jiyoolie? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Ia merasa sedih, tetapi ia pasti baik-baik saja. Ia adalah gadis yang kuat karena ia adalah anak seorang Jung Yunho," jawab Jaejoong.

"Anak Kim Jaejoong juga," balas Yunho. "Ibunya adalah wanita yang sangat tangguh. Itulah yang membuatku tertarik kepadamu pertama kali."

"Aku tidak menyukai diriku yang dulu. Aku benar-benar buruk." Jaejoong tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan-kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"Jangan menyesali apa pun. Semua itu adalah bagian dari perjalanan hidup kita. Aku menyukai dirimu yang dulu maupun yang sekarang," ujar Yunho. Cintanya kepada Jaejoong tidak pernah pudar sedikit pun. "Aku berharap Jiyool tidak mengalami masa-masa sulit seperti yang terjadi kepada kita."

.

.

.

Changmin merasa sangat bingung. Ia mengalami dilema. Gadis yang ia cintai tidak menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang selebriti. Ia menghela nafas. Mungkin ia memang harus merelakan gadis itu. Masih banyak gadis-gadis yang mau dengannya. Namun, adakah yang seperti Jiyool, yang bisa membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan tidak bisa fokus? Gadis itu selalu membayangi pikirannya. "Mungkin aku hanya butuh waktu untuk melupakannya. Ia tidak bisa menerima diriku apa adanya. Itu berarti kami tidak cocok."

Changmin menarik kesimpulan bahwa dirinya dan Jiyool tidak memiliki kecocokan. Untuk apa ia terus memikirkan gadis itu? Tidak ada gunanya ia memusingkan hal tersebut. Lebih baik ia menikmati hidupnya. Mungkin ia harus mencari pengganti Jiyool. Akan tetapi, siapa? Ia harus lebih selektif lagi untuk memilih kekasih, seorang gadis yang bisa menerima dirinya sebagai seorang selebriti yang memiliki jutaan penggemar. Memangnya ada gadis yang senang diajak kencan sembunyi-sembunyi dan harus siap sedia menghadapi penggemarnya? Mungkin ada, tetapi gadis mana pun tidak akan terlalu lama tahan dengan kondisi seperti itu. Kasihan sekali siapa pun gadis itu. Hidupnya tidak bahagia dan selalu diliputi ketakutan. "Ah, mungkin aku memang tidak boleh mengencani seorang gadis. Jiyoolie saja bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan baik setelah berpisah denganku, mengapa aku tidak? Seharusnya aku juga bisa."

.

.

.

Setahun telah berlalu. Semua berjalan dengan normal seperti yang seharusnya. Jiyool sudah menjadi mahasiswa tingkat dua. Prestasinya memang tidak secemerlang saat ia masih belajar di bangku sekolah menengah. Semakin dewasa, beban hidup semakin bertambah, masalah yang dihadapi semakin beragam. Meskipun demikian, ia termasuk mahasiswa yang pandai di angkatannya.

Lain hal dengan Changmin, popularitasnya semakin meningkat. Popularitasnya melebar sampai ke berbagai belahan dunia. Namun, dibalik semua itu. Ia masih selalu memikirkan Jiyool. Ia masih mengharapkan gadis itu. _Aku harus menjadi orang yang lebih baik agar aku layak bersanding dengannya._ Putri seorang Jung Yunho bukanlah gadis sembarangan. Ia merasa bahwa Jiyool bagaikan sebuah bintang di langit yang jauh dari jangkauannya. Hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya patah semangat. Ia justru semakin tertantang. Semakin istimewa, semakin sulit untuk diraih.

Pada salah satu wawancaranya Changmin berkata bahwa ia sudah mempunyai seseorang di hatinya. Sontak saja hal ini membuat keributan di kalangan penggemar. Semua orang berspekulasi mengenai siapa orang yang dimaksud.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal tersebut?" Manajer memarahi Changmin.

"Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan MC dengan jujur," jawab Changmin santai.

"Apa kau sadar akibat apa yang telah kau timbulkan? Kau telah membuat kekacauan di kalangan penggemarmu. Ini akan berpengaruh pada popularitasmu."

"Selama ini penggemar berpikir bahwa mereka memiliki idola mereka. Mereka harus disadarkan bahwa idola adalah manusia, bukan robot. Mereka tidak berhak mencampuri kehidupan pribadi idola," ujar Changmin tenang.

"Penggemar adalah mesin uang kita. Tanpa mereka kau bukanlah apa-apa," balas manajer.

"Aku tidak takut untuk ditinggalkan oleh penggemar. Jika ingin pergi, silahkan. Jika masih ingin tinggal, silakan. Aku lebih senang para penggemar menilai dan menghargai bakat dan kualitas dari karya yang kuhasilkan. Aku lebih senang mereka membeli albumku karena kualitas lagu-lagu di dalamnya, bukan karena cinta buta kepadaku."

"Kau butuh uang. Itulah alasanmu berada di industri ini. Kau butuh popularitas. Cinta penggemar akan mendatangkan banyak uang untukmu. Kau butuh cinta penggemar untuk bertahan di industri ini, untuk tetap berada di puncak."

"Seorang penggemar membeli album yang sama lebih dari satu. Untuk apa? Apakah mereka memutar CD-CD tersebut secara bersamaan? Berapa pun album yang dibeli, hanya satu CD saja yang mereka putar pada satu waktu. Aku punya dua adik perempuan yang masih remaja. Apakah orang tuaku akan senang jika adik-adikku itu meninggalkan sekolah hanya demi membuntuti idola kemana pun mereka pergi? Ini tidak benar. Aku selalu membayangkan para penggemarku seperti adikku."

Sejak saat itu pada setiap konsernya Changmin selalu mengatakan kepada penggemarnya yang masih sekolah untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolah mereka dahulu sebelum datang ke konser. Ia juga menasihati penggemar untuk tidak memaksakan diri membeli albumnya jika tidak punya uang. Ia juga meminta penggemar untuk lebih memerhatikan kehidupan nyata mereka. _"Get a life and find a boyfriend!"_

Kata-kata Changmin ditanggapi secara positif oleh para penggemar. Mereka semakin mengagumi sosok idola mereka itu, apalagi Changmin mendaftar ke perguruan tinggi di tengah-tengah kesibukannya sebagai idola. _Aku tidak boleh kalah olehnya._

.

.

.

"Yunjoongie, ayo kerjakan PR-mu!" Jaejoong sedang berusaha membujuk Yunjoong yang malas mengerjakan PR. "Kau ingat kan yang dikatakan Changmin _Oppa?_ Ia tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai penggemarnya jika kau malas belajar."

"Changmin _Oppa_ mengatakan bahwa penggemarnya boleh datang ke konsernya jika sudah mengerjakan PR. Apa itu artinya aku boleh datang ke konsernya besok malam?" Yunjoong sangat cerdik memanfaatkan situasi.

Jaejoong merasa kesal karena putri bungsunya itu selalu mencari-cari celah. "Tiket konsernya pasti sudah habis terjual sejak lama."

"Ayah kan punya banyak koneksi. Ayah pasti bisa mendapatkan tiket untuk kita," balas Yunjoong.

"Nyonya, ada surat yang datang hari ini." Seorang asisten rumah tangga di rumah Keluarga Jung memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong menerima amplop tersebut dari asisten rumah tangganya. Ia cukup keheranan karena surat tersebut ditujukan untuk Yunjoong. Ia mencari-cari nama pengirim di amplop tersebut, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. "Surat ini untukmu. Entah siapa pengirimnya." Ia menyerahkan surat itu kepada Yunjoong.

Yunjoong pun merasa heran. Siapa yang mengirim surat kepadanya? Ia ragu-ragu untuk membukanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membukanya?" Jaejoong merasa penasaran.

"Bagaimana jika isinya bom?" Imajinasi Yunjoong sangat tinggi.

Jaejoong mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Kalau begitu, kita tunggu sampai ayah pulang saja."

.

.

.

Yunho memeriksa amplop yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong kepadanya. Semua anggota keluarganya merasa penasaran dengan surat misterius itu. "Ini hanya surat biasa. Sepertinya aman-aman saja." Ia menyobek amplop tersebut.

Yunjae dan Yunjoong berebut untuk mengintip ke dalam amplop tersebut. "Apa isinya?"

Yunho mengeluarkan benda yang berada di dalam amplop tersebut. Ia menemukan lima lembar tiket konser dan sebuah surat.

"Ini tiket konser Changmin _Oppa!"_ teriak Yunjoong kegirangan. "Ini tiket VIP."

Yunho membacakan isi suratnya dengan keras agar seluruh anggota keluarganya bisa mengetahui isi surat tersebut.

 _Yunjoongie, selamat ulang tahun yang kesembilan! Mohon maaf aku baru sempat mengucapkannya sekarang karena aku sibuk mempersiapkan konser kami. Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, aku kirimkan lima tiket VIP untuk konser kami di Seoul agar kau bisa menonton bersama keluargamu._

 _Changmin_

Pandangan Yunho tertuju kepada putri sulungnya. Raut wajah gadis itu terlihat biasa saja.

"Asyik! Besok aku bisa menonton konser Changmin _Oppa!"_ Yunjoong melompat kegirangan.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan pergi," ujar Yunho. Ia terpaksa harus membuat Yunjoong kecewa karena ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Jiyool. Sebagai orang tua ia merasa dilema. Demi putri yang satu ia harus mengorbankan putri yang lainnya.

Yunjoong berubah cemberut. Ia merasa sangat kecewa oleh keputusan ayahnya. "Mengapa?" Ia tidak mengerti dengan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Konsernya malam hari. Kau tidak boleh begadang." Yunho mengarang alasan.

"Esok harinya kan hari Minggu, sekolah libur," balas Yunjoong. "Kumohon sekali saja, Ayah! Setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan meminta macam-macam lagi."

Yunho merasa tidak tega kepada Yunjoong. Namun, ia tidak boleh berbuat kejam kepada Jiyool. "Tidak boleh!"

Yunjoong menangis. "Ayah kejam!"

Jaejoong segera memeluk putri bungsunya itu dan membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis. Ia memahami keputusan suaminya itu. Ia mendukungnya. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis! Ayah tidak jahat, justru ia sangat peduli kepadamu."

Jiyool tahu bahwa ayahnya melakukan hal itu untuk dirinya. Ia merasa sedih melihat adik kecilnya menangis. "Ayah, mengapa kau tidak mengabulkan keinginan Yunjoongie sekali saja? Ia sudah belajar dengan sangat giat. Nilai-nilainya di sekolah juga meningkat. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah atas kerja kerasnya selama ini."

Yunho memandang Jiyool cukup lama. Putrinya itu tersenyum kepadanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jiyool mengangguk. "Ayah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Baiklah, besok malam kita pergi menonton konser. Jika kau tidak ingin ikut, tidak apa-apa," ujar Yunho.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan ikut bersama kalian. Aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk tidak ikut." Jiyool tidak boleh menjadi seorang pengecut yang terus melarikan diri.

.

.

.

Jiyool berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja, padahal jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merasa gugup dan takut. Semoga saja ia akan sanggup melaluinya, melihat pria itu di atas panggung.

Yunjoong tidak bisa diam. Ia terus meneriakkan nama idolanya dan mengayunkan _lightstick._ Ia bersikap sama seperti penggemar pada umumnya.

Changmin melirik ke arah penonton di kelas VIP. Ia melihat Keluarga Jung datang dengan formasi lengkap. Ia tersenyum melihat gadis pujaannya. _Kau terlihat semakin cantik saja._ Ia menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk menampilkan yang terbaik.

"Aku akan membawakan lagu solo terbaruku. Lagu ini belum pernah kubawakan pada acara apa pun. Lagu ini istimewa untuk kalian semua, ratu di hatiku." Changmin melihat ke arah Jiyool. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia kemudian mulai menanyikan lagu barunya itu.

 _Kau adalah ratu yang bertahta di hatiku_

 _Tak ada yang mampu menggantikanmu_

 _Kau selamanya ada di dalam hatiku_

 _Kau bagaikan bintang di langit_

 _Menerangi malam-malamku_

 _Tak ada satu pun malam tanpa aku memikirkanmu_

 _Kaulah ratu dalam hatiku_

 _Kaulah sang penguasa yang menguasai hati dan pikiranku_

 _Aku lemah tanpamu_

 _Aku rapuh tanpamu_

 _Jangan pergi!_

 _Jangan tinggalkan diriku!_

 _Aku takkan sanggup hidup tanpamu_

Jiyool merasa bahwa lagu yang Changmin bawakan ditujukan untuknya. Ah, tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa lagu itu untuk para penggemarnya. Ya, untuk para penggemarnya.

.

.

.

Konser telah usai. Para penonton berhamburan keluar dari dalam gedung pertunjukkan. Mereka sangat puas oleh penampilan para idola mereka.

"Ayah, ayo kita sapa Changmin _Oppa_ terlebih dahulu!" Yunjoong memang cukup fanatik.

"Tidak boleh!" tegas Yunho. "Sekarang sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang! Apa tadi belum cukup?"

Yunjoong cemberut. Namun, ia tidak bisa membantah ayahnya. Seharusnya ia bersyukur karena sang ayah sudah mengabulkan keinginannya untuk menonton konser. Kali ini ia harus menurut.

Jiyool kembali teringat pada masa lalu. Ia teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Changmin di belakang panggung. Andaikan saja ia tidak luluh oleh permintaan temannya itu, mungkin ia tidak akan merasakan patah hati seperti ini.

Changmin terus memperhatikan Keluaga Jung. Ia melihat keluarga tersebut berjalan ke tempat parkir. Secara spontan ia mengejar mereka. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan baginya. "Selamat malam, Tn. Jung!" Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Keluarga Jung terkejut melihat kedatangan Changmin. Beragam reaksi ditunjukkan oleh mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong tentu saja khawatir, sedangkan Yunjoong tampak kegirangan. Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat beruntung.

"Selamat malam!" Yunho berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Tn. Jung, bisakah kita berbicara berdua?" Raut wajah Changmin terlihat serius. Ia sama sekali tidak melirik Jiyool.

Yunho melirik ke arah istrinya. Istrinya itu bisa membaca pikirannya. Mereka memiliki kode-kode yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti.

"Anak-anak, ayo kita pergi mencari makan dahulu! Ibu merasa lapar setelah berteriak-teriak di konser tadi." Jaejoong menggiring anak-anaknya pergi.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Changmin ke sebuah cafe. Ia mentraktir pemuda itu minuman. "Tenang saja, aku tidak memasukkan racun ke dalam kopimu."

Changmin meminum kopi yang dibelikan oleh Yunho. Ia merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Tangannya bergetar saat memegang cangkir kopi.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan denganku?" Yunho meminum jus stroberi menggunakan sedotan.

"Aku ingin meminta putrimu," lirih Changmin.

Yunho menaruh gelas jusnya ke atas meja. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam. "Setelah setahun menghilang kau masih berani untuk meminta putriku?"

"Selama setahun ini aku banyak berpikir." Changmin berbicara lebih keras sekarang. Keberaniannya mulai terkumpul. "Aku benar-benar mencintai putrimu. Aku akan memenuhi syarat apa pun yang kalian berikan."

Yunho mencibir. "Putriku menginginkan pria yang serius dengannya. Ia tidak suka kehidupan selebriti. Apa kau sanggup untuk meninggalkan dunia keartisanmu hanya demi putriku yang bukan apa-apa?"

"Jika memang itu harus, akan kulakukan," jawab Changmin mantap.

Yunho menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Hidup tidak sesederhana itu, Nak! Apa kau tidak memikirkan orang-orang di sekitarmu, penggemarmu, keluargamu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku sudah banyak berpikir selama setahun ini," balas Changmin.

Yunho cukup terkejut oleh perkataan Changmin. "Apa kau benar-benar serius kali ini? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Ya, aku serius. Tidak pernah aku seserius ini sebelumnya." Changmin berharap ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik dan ia tidak akan menyesalinya di kemudian hari. "Jika kau menuntutku untuk menikahi putrimu besok juga, aku siap."

Yunho kali ini benar-benar syok. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu bisa seserius itu. "Belum tentu juga putriku mau denganmu."

Changmin pasrah mengenai hal itu. Mungkin saja gadis itu sudah mendapatkan pengganti dirinya. Setahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Apa pun bisa terjadi.

"Besok malam pukul sembilan, datanglah ke rumahku!" Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia harus segera kembali kepada keluarganya.

"Besok aku masih ada konser," ujar Changmin.

"Terserah kau saja. Pilihan ada di tanganmu," balas Yunho.

.

.

.

Changmin merasa sangat bingung. Ia harus melakukan pertunjukkan. Para penggemar sudah membeli tiket untuk menonton penampilannya. Namun, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mendapatkan Jung Jiyool dan belum tentu juga Jiyool mau kembali kepadanya. Siapakah yang harus ia pilih, para penggemar dan rekan-rekan segrupnya atau Jiyool? Haruskah ia mengorbankan banyak orang demi satu orang? Ya, satu orang, satu orang yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, bukan penggemar yang akan datang dan pergi sesuka hati mereka. Jika ia memilih untuk menghadiri konser, Keluarga Jung akan berpikir bahwa ia tidak serius menginginkan Jiyool. Namun, jika ia tidak datang ke konser, itu artinya ia tidak bertanggung jawab. Banyak orang yang akan dirugikan. Ia merasa serba salah. Layakkah Jung Jiyool untuk ia perjuangkan sejauh itu? Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Yunho. Apakah pria itu ingin ia datang atau tidak?

 _"Jika kau menuntutku untuk menikahi putrimu BESOK juga, aku siap."_ Tiba-tiba Changmin teringat ucapannya sendiri kepada Yunho. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Tn. Jung benar-benar sedang mengujinya. Mengapa ia mengatakan 'besok', padahal besok ia masih ada jadwal konser? Ini adalah salahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ia pasti tidak akan datang." Dengan santai Yunho duduk di sofa di ruang tamu. "Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan konsernya. Ia akan menghancurkan karirnya sendiri jika melakukan hal itu."

"Mengapa kau begitu kejam kepadanya? Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lunak kepadanya?" Jaejoong benar-benar khawatir. "Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar melakukan hal itu? Karirnya akan hancur. Apa kau tidak akan merasa bersalah?"

"Itu adalah pilihannya sendiri. Aku tidak pernah memaksanya." Yunho tidak terima disalahkan. "Kau tenang saja. Ia pasti tidak akan datang. Ia tidak mungkin mengorbankan banyak orang hanya demi putriku seorang."

Jaejoong tahu bahwa pilihan Changmin sangat sulit. Ia pernah mengalaminya. Ia harus memilih antara karir dan keluarganya. Pilihannya bahkan lebih mudah. Hidupnya masih terjamin, walaupun ia memilih keluarga daripada karir. Suami dan anaknya pasti menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Suaminya juga orang kaya. Ia tidak akan kekurangan apa pun. Lain hal dengan Changmin, pria mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk melindungi wanitanya. Jika pemuda itu mundur dari dunia keartisannya, dari mana pemuda itu akan mendapatkan penghasilan?

Jiyool duduk dengan tidak tenang. Ia juga tidak yakin bahwa Changmin akan datang. Semoga saja memang tidak datang. Ia tidak ingin Changmin menghancurkan karirnya hanya untuk dirinya.

Pukul sembilan lewat dua menit Changmin datang ke rumah Keluarga Jung. Ia mengejutkan Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Jiyool. "Aku datang!" Ia masih mengenakan kostum panggungnya.

"Kau terlambat dua menit," komentar Yunho.

"Yang penting aku sudah datang, bukan?" Changmin terlihat pasrah. Wajahnya dibanjiri keringat dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Rupanya ia meninggalkan konser saat sedang berlangsung. "Jadi, bagaimana keputusannya?"

Yunho menatap putrinya. Ia mempersilakan Jiyool untuk bicara.

Jiyool pun angkat bicara. "Mengapa kau datang kemari, padahal kau sedang berada di tengah-tengah konser? Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah kepada para penggemar, rekan segrup, dan yang lainnya yang sudah bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan konser ini?"

"Aku datang kemari karena aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus meyakinkan kalian. Aku sudah di ujung keputusasaan," jawab Changmin. "Sekarang terserah kepada kalian. Aku akan menerima apa pun keputusan kalian. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana."

"Aku tidak ingin kau menghancurkan karirmu hanya karena diriku," lanjut Jiyool.

"Aku rela melakukan apa pun demi dirimu. Aku akan kembali ke panggung dan mengumumkan bahwa aku mundur dari dunia hiburan jika kau menginginkannya." Changmin berani mempertaruhkan semuanya.

Jiyool tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin akan berani melakukan hal itu. "Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Jiyoolie. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apakah kau masih mencintaiku dan mau kembali kepadaku?" Changmin masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menghancurkan karirmu." Jiyool tidak berani menjawab.

"Itu sudah cukup." Changmin tersenyum. Ia tidak perlu jawaban Jiyool lagi. Perhatian Jiyool sudah cukup baginya untuk menyimpulkan. "Tn. Jung, izinkanlah aku meminjam putrimu sebentar, satu jam saja!"

"Ke mana kau akan membawa putriku?" Yunho mulai waspada.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan putrimu sebagai kekasihku di atas panggung," jawab Changmin.

"Kau gila, Shim Changmin!" tentu saja Yunho tidak setuju.

Tanpa menunggu izin dari Yunho, Changmin menarik Jiyool pergi bersamanya. Gadis itu meronta, menolak untuk dibawa pergi.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal itu." Jiyool terus meronta.

Changmin tidak mendengarkan Jiyool. Ia menarik tangan Jiyool dengan kasar dan mendorong Jiyool ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ini adalah penculikan." Jiyool menangis.

"Maafkan aku! Aku akan segera mengembalikanmu kepada keluargamu" Changmin menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jiyool terus saja menangis. Ia tidak ingin Changmin membawanya ke atas panggung. Ia takut oleh para penggemar Changmin. Ia juga tidak ingin Changmin ditinggalkan oleh para penggemar.

"Kau tidak usah takut. Aku akan menjagamu. Kau akan pulang dengan selamat." Changmin fokus untuk mengemudi.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan akibatnya? Kita berdua akan hancur akibat ulahmu!" teriak Jiyool.

"Percayalah kepadaku! Semua akan baik-baik saja." Changmin sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak yakin. Ia hanya bermodalkan keberanian dan tekad untuk melindungi wanita yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

Para kru konser kebingungan karena tiba-tiba Changmin menghilang. Sejam kemudian Changmin muncul, tetapi tidak sendirian.

Changmin langsung naik ke atas panggung setelah penampilan solo rekannya. Perhitungannya cukup akurat. Sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk tampil solo, setelah semua rekannya menampilkan penampilan solo mereka satu-persatu. Ia pergi sebelum penampilan solo dari masing-masing anggota dimulai dan datang beberapa saat sebelum gilirannya untuk tampil tiba.

Beberapa jam sebelum konser Changmin mengajukan perubahan susunan acara konser mereka. Semalaman ia merencanakan hal itu. Ia memperhitungan waktu dan segalanya. Ia menyusun ulang segalanya dengan tepat agar ia bisa melancarkan aksinya, tetapi tidak terlalu banyak kerugian yang didapat karena perubahan susunan acara. Ia berhasil meyakinkan para kru dan yang berwenang untuk mengubah susunan acaranya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan mengenai rencananya yang sesungguhnya.

Changmin seharusnya membawakan lagu barunya yang ia bawakan kemarin malam. Namun, ia mengejutkan semua orang dengan membawa seorang gadis ke atas panggung. "Semuanya, perkenalkan ini adalah kekasihku, Jung Jiyool."

Para penonton berteriak histeris. Changmin pasti bercanda, bukan?

Changmin sudah menduga reaksi para penggemar. "Aku sudah sering mengatakan kepada kalian untuk lebih memperhatikan kehidupan nyata kalian. _Get a life and find a boyfriend!_ Aku tidak ingin kalian terpaku kepadaku dan melupakan orang-orang di sekitar kalian yang lebih layak untuk kalian perhatikan. Lain kali aku harap kalian datang menonton konser dengan pasangan kalian. Aku saja mempunyai pasangan, mengapa kalian tidak?"

Jiyool menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani berkutik. Changmin mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Tolong dukung hubungan kami! Aku tahu bahwa tidak sedikit di antara kalian yang kecewa dan bersedih. Bangunlah! Aku adalah idola yang tak bisa kalian miliki. Kalian boleh membenciku, tetapi jangan benci rekan-rekanku yang lain. Mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam hal ini. Jika kalian menuntutku untuk mundur dari dunia hiburan, tidak apa-apa. Akan tetapi, kumohon untuk terus mendukung anggota yang lain. Ingat, idola hanyalah manusia biasa! Mungkin hari ini aku, besok bisa saja yang lain. Sadarlah bahwa hidup kalian lebih berharga dari idola. Jangan jadikan idola sebagai prioritas kalian! Idola adalah penghibur kalian, bukan untuk membuat kalian terbebani. Berhentilah mengidolakan jika hal itu membuat kalian terbebani. Ingat, kami hanya manusia, sama seperti kalian. Kalian juga harus memperlakukan diri kalian secara manusiawi. Jangan sampai pemujaan berlebihan kepada idola merusak hidup kalian!"

.

.

.

Konser berakhir dengan tangis dari para penggemar. Mereka tidak bisa menerima begitu saja hubungan idolanya dengan gadis lain.

"Mulai sekarang kita tidak perlu kencan secara sembunyi-sembunyi lagi." Sesuai janjinya Changmin mengantar Jiyool kembali ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Kau gila. Para penggemarmu akan menerorku mulai sekarang," ujar Jiyool.

"Aku akan melindungimu," balas Changmin.

"Penggemarmu akan banyak berkurang," tambah Jiyool. Ia tampak lesu.

"Sekarang aku akan tahu mana yang benar-benar penggemar mana yang bukan. Aku akan tahu mana penggemar yang benar-benar menghargai karyaku," ujar Changmin santai. "Seniman yang sesungguhnya lebih senang orang menilai karyanya daripada menilai pribadinya. Orang yang memang menyukai karyaku akan tetap membeli albumku karena yang mereka nikmati adalah karyaku, tak peduli apa yang kulakukan, baik atau buruk."

"Kau butuh popularitas dan juga uang dari penggemarmu," balas Jiyool.

"Manajerku juga mengatakan hal tersebut. Sekarang aku pasti akan mendapatkan sanksi dari agensiku." Changmin menghela nafas.

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu? Aku tidaklah pantas untuk kau kejar. Kau mengorbankan karirmu hanya untuk orang sepertiku." Jiyool merasa sangat bersalah. "Kau bisa mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Aku mundur karena aku tidak ingin menghambat karirmu. Mengapa kau mengacaukannya?"

"Kau sangat peduli kepadaku. Aku merasa dicintai. Kau rela meninggalkanku karena kau sangat peduli pada karirku. Kau sangat pantas untuk kuperjuangkan." Changmin tersenyum.

Jiyool memejamkan matanya. "Tidak, bukan karena itu. Aku mengakhiri hubungan kita karena aku takut kepada para penggemarmu. Kini aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu. Menyakitimu sama artinya menyakiti diriku," ujar Changmin.

Jiyool menghela nafas. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Mulai sekarang hidupnya akan berbeda. Sekarang semua orang tahu bahwa ia adalah kekasih Shim Changmin, seorang bintang besar.

Yunho menunggu kepulangan putrinya di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Ia terlihat siap untuk mencincang pemuda yang telah menculik putrinya itu. Ia sudah menyaksikan berita di televisi mengenai perbuatan pemuda itu saat konser.

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya tepat di hadapan Yunho. "Tn. Jung, aku mengembalikan putrimu. Terima kasih."

"Kurang ajar, Kau! Pertama kau masuk kamarnya tanpa izin dan sekarang kau menculiknya. Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu." Yunho terlihat marah.

Changmin tampak kebingungan. Apa lagi sekarang? "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau telah melecehkan putriku. Kau pikir apa yang ayahnya inginkan?" Aura yang menyeruak dari tubuh Yunho tampak menakutkan.

"Apa itu?" Changmin masih tidak mengerti. Apakah Yunho ingin ia menikahi putrinya? "Apa aku harus menikahi putrimu?"

"Ya," jawab Yunho dingin.

Changmin sangat syok mendengar jawaban Yunho. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. "Benarkah? Ya, tentu saja aku akan menikahinya. Kapan pun kau memintanya, aku siap."

Yunho juga terkejut oleh jawaban Changmin. Ia mengira bahwa Changmin akan menolaknya. Sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda. "Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Apa kau masih meragukanku?" Changmin sudah lelah untuk meyakinkan ayah Jiyool itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bulan depan kalian menikah," ujar Yunho.

"Ayah, aku masih kuliah. Aku masih ingin mengejar cita-citaku untuk menjadi dokter," protes Jiyool.

"Kau masih bisa menjadi dokter, walaupun kau sudah berkeluarga. Ibumu juga menikah pada usia muda," balas Yunho. "Jika ia mau, sebenarnya aku memperbolehkannya jika ia ingin kembali menjadi penyanyi, tetapi ia tidak mau."

Jiyool terdiam. Ia berpikir. Mungkin memang sebaiknya mereka segera menikah. Ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena Changmin akan terikat dengannya secara hukum. Hubungan mereka akan lebih aman dan ia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang. Ia akan memiliki Changmin seutuhnya. Ia kemudian berbicara kepada Changmin. "Memang tidak apa-apa jika kau menikah?"

"Aku sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya demi mengejarmu. Jika kali ini aku menolak, lain kali belum tentu ayahmu akan mengizinkan," ujar Changmin. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Ia tidak mungkin melepaskan sesuatu yang sudah ia kejar mati-matian. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan karirku lagi! Aku akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi penggemar dibuat terkejut, kali ini oleh berita mengenai rencana pernikahan Changmin. Terjadi kekacauan di kalangan penggemar. Mereka terbagi menjadi beberapa kubu, ada yang mendukung karena bagi mereka asalkan idola mereka bahagia, ada yang menentang dan berbalik membenci Changmin, bahkan membuat petisi untuk mengeluarkan Changmin dari grup. Ada pula yang tetap mendukung Changmin, tetapi membenci Jiyool. Begitulah dunia fandom.

Saham agensi yang menaungi Changmin pun bergejolak. Namun, Changmin tetap santai menghadapinya. Hal ini biasa terjadi dan hanya bersifat sementara. Seorang seniman yang mempunyai bakat tidak akan takut untuk ditinggalkan oleh penggemarnya. Para penggemar harus disadarkan dari mimpi mereka. Idola adalah hal semu, tidak bisa mereka miliki. Mungkin ia terkesan kejam kepada penggemarnya, tetapi ia merasa harus menyadarkan mereka. Ia sedih memiliki penggemar yang memujanya terlalu berlebihan. Ia mencintai para penggemarnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Tanpa ragu ia mengenakan kaus bertuliskan _'Sorry girls, I only date medical student'._

Para penggemar dibuat penasaran oleh sosok Jung Jiyool. Mereka mulai mencari tahu siapa gadis yang berhasil merebut hati idola mereka.

"Ia ternyata seorang mahasiswi kedokteran, benar-benar calon dokter. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha besar dan ibunya adalah seorang mantan penyanyi. Aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa bersaing dengannya."

"Apa aku harus menjadi mahasiswi kedokteran juga agar Changmin _Oppa_ melirikku?"

"Aku terpaksa merestui mereka. Gadisnya bukan gadis sembarangan."

"Mungkin memang lebih baik ia menikah dengan gadis biasa yang bukan dari kalangan selebriti. Jika ia menikahi selebriti juga, mungkin aku akan merasa lebih tidak rela."

Perlahan para penggemar mulai bisa menerima keputusan Changmin. Beberapa sudah mulai menyadari posisi idola dan penggemar. Penggemar tidak berhak mengatur kehidupan idola mereka, karena penggemar juga pasti tidak ingin hidup mereka diatur oleh orang lain.

Changmin memang kehilangan banyak penggemar, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang mendukungnya. Ia merasa terharu karena rekan-rekan segrupnya menghormati pilihannya. Mereka tidak mendepaknya untuk keluar dari grup.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho menggelar pesta besar-besaran untuk pernikahan putri sulungnya. Ia merasa sedih karena ia harus melepaskan putri kesayangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa sedih karena putrimu diambil oleh pria yang baik." Jaejoong menggenggam tangan suaminya.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengganti popok dan memandikannya." Jiyool memang sangat istimewa baginya. Ia membesarkan anak itu sendirian sampai usia lima tahun. "Sayang, kau masih bisa melahirkan, bukan? Aku ingin punya anak lagi. Aku rindu memandikan bayi dan mengganti popok."

Jaejoong terkejut oleh permintaan suaminya. Ia memang masih bisa mempunyai anak. Usianya masih 39 tahun. "Kau bisa memandikan dan mengganti popok cucumu." Ia membayangkan anak keempatnya memiliki usia yang sama dengan cucunya.

"Aku masih berusia 46 tahun, tetapi aku akan menjadi seorang kakek." Yunho baru menyadari hal itu.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Kau adalah kakek tertampan di dunia. Kau tidak terlihat seperti kakek-kakek."

Yunho sudah bisa tertawa sekarang. "Kalau begitu, kau juga menjadi nenek-nenek."

.

.

.

"Kakak terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin itu." Yunjoong memuji kakak tertuanya yang akan menikah hari ini.

Jiyool mengenakan gaun pengantin milik ibunya. Ia menolak untuk membeli gaun pengantin yang baru. Ia berharap pernikahannya akan bahagia seperti orang tuanya. "Gaun ini milik ibu. Jika kau mau, kau bisa mengenakannya juga saat nanti kau menikah."

Yunjoong menggembungkan pipinya. "Sekarang aku tidak bisa berharap untuk menikah dengan Changmin _Oppa_ lagi."

Jiyool tersenyum kepada adiknya. "Kau tidak marah kan karena kakak menikahi idolamu?"

Yunjoong menggeleng. Ia balas tersenyum. "Justru aku senang karena ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Aku bisa sering-sering bertemu dengannya."

Jiyool mencubit pelan pipi adiknya yang menggemaskan. "Kau masih bisa mengharapkan artis lain, mungkin Song Joongki. Hahaha!"

"Ia terlalu tua untukku. Mungkin lebih baik aku mencari yang lebih muda saja, mungkin Moonbin Astro yang mirip dengan ayah. Hahaha!" Yunjoong tertawa.

Upacara pernikahan Changmin dengan Jiyool berjalan dengan lancar. Banyak selebriti diundang ke pesta tersebut. Pada hari pernikahannya Changmin menyanyikan sebuah lagu istimewa untuk istrinya.

 _You are my shining star_

 _I want to reach you_

 _I always think about you nights and days_

 _Finally today I can reach you, oh you are my shining star_

.

.

.

Mohon maaf jika cerita dan penulisannya kurang bagus. Saya sudah cukup lama tidak menulis cerita, sehingga saya agak tidak terbiasa lagi menulis cerita. Semoga saja tulisan berikutnya bisa lebih baik. Saya anggap cerita ini sebagai pemanasan.

yunjaelovely: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Meybi: cerita tentang mengurus anak belum terpikirkan.

Babiesyunjae: cerita ini memang hasil eksperimen. Saya ingin mencoba metode penulisan yang lain.

Guest: dibuat seri belum tentu bagus karena sejak dari awal susunan ceritanya dibuat tidak berurutan.

Guest: saya belum bisa membuat cerita dengan akhir yang sedih. Akan tetapi, suatu saat mungkin ingin membuat yang seperti itu.

Kekejeje: konfliknya sudah berakhir. Jadi, memang harus diakhiri.

Saaa: takutnya kalau ditambah adegan itu di epilog, pembaca malah lebih fokus ke sana. Hahaha!

Guest: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Jaenna: sepertinya cukup sekali saja. Hahaha! Tidak semua cerita cocok dibuat seperti ini.

Guest: epilognya tidak sedih. Cerita-cerita yang kamu sebutkan itu belum bisa saya buat, masih harus menunggu waktu yang tepat.

S-ji: untuk saya ini berat, berat membuatnya. Hahaha!

Yunjaegya: terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya rasa para _author_ Yunjae kebanyakan sibuk dengan kehidupan di dunia nyata, bukan karena kapalnya sudah tidak berlayar. Saya pun sekarang tidak akan bisa menulis sesering sebelumnya.

Guest: anak kedua dan ketiga Yunjae diceritakan di sekuel. "My 4D Mom" belum saya ketik juga karena saya sudah mulai kaku menulis cerita, takut hasilnya jelek kalau saya paksakan dibuat sekarang.

Ollasuke: cerita masa _training_ TVXQ memang sedih, terutama Yunjae. Saya pikir dunia hiburan di mana pun pasti kurang lebih begitu, tidak hanya di Korea. Pertanyaan mengenai sponsor sudah dijawab oleh elite minority.1111.

Rly: hanya lima tahun, baru sebentar. Hahaha!

My yunjaechun: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Tarry24792: belum diketik, padahal kerangkanya sudah dibuat sampai tamat. Menunggu mood yang baik untuk mengetiknya.

MyBooLoveBear: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Ray: menunggu mood yang pas untuk mengetiknya. Saya sudah lama tidak meulis cerita, sehingga menjadi agak kaku.

Guest: cerita mengenai perusahaan itu tidak terlalu penting.


End file.
